


昊磊短篇合集

by Anie



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 99,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anie/pseuds/Anie
Summary: 刘昊然×吴磊





	1. [昊磊] 幕后

刘昊然穿过人群与光影匆匆走向后台休息室长廊。 

此时正值红毯结束，正式晚会还没开始，受邀嘉宾忙着在大厅里寒暄问好。室内温暖许多，长廊与外面相通的窗户上蒙了一层水雾，外面的聚光灯还没关，在玻璃上映出模糊的、斑斓的光晕。

休息室的门上挂着OPEN，他在门前站定，手放到门把手上时顿了顿，把牌子翻过来，CLOSE。

这个地方没有人，甚至长廊连灯都没开，本就该是空的，活动才刚刚开始，接待还未结束，谁也没有必要像他一样中途离场。他推门进去，刚刚一路脚步匆忙，还带着点儿喘，里面沙发上坐着他要见的人。

“你可算来了。”沙发上的少年人伸长了腿，斜倚着打游戏，战情激烈，听到声音连头都没来得及抬。

刘昊然坐到他身边，沙发表层下陷，柔软的材质托着他们。他凑过去看游戏战况，连连啧了好几声，说：“就这个你还玩那么起劲儿呢。”

少年人没注意他说什么，手指飞快在屏幕上操作，嘴里只是嗯嗯应着，休息室也是暗的，与窗户外夜色融为一体，手机的光映在两人脸上。

“哎吴磊我真是服了你……”看到一半刘昊然急了，忍不住去指点江山，手还没伸到面前就被拦住，往下一压，紧接着从口袋里掏出个不知道是什么东西，窸窸窣窣的声响，然后就往刘昊然方向送了过去。

刘昊然只觉得唇间被推进了一个小圆球，舔了舔弥漫出一阵奶香味，牛奶硬糖。他对吴磊修身西装口袋里还能放几块糖而不可思议，手伸进去掏了掏，却什么也找不到。

“别找了，就两块。”吴磊勾起嘴角笑的得意，“我刚才吃了一块，可饿死我了。”

那神情就像等着夸奖。

奶糖层层融化。比起香水，他们都更喜欢这种味道，如同与周围世故格格不入的、神采飞扬的年轻。

最后险胜，吴磊松了口气，退出了界面。并顺势把刘昊然目的明确伸向他头发的手再次按下。

“别摸我头发。”他严肃地警告，“发型师搞了很久才弄好的。”

察觉到刘昊然欲有挣脱之意，他干脆直接握住，牢牢地放在两人之间的空隙里。

“不能。”

吴磊是很纯正的南方人，口音里带着江南的湿润，前后鼻音如果不注意的话很容易分不清。更何况和刘昊然聊天时根本不需要说的那么清楚，打趣儿似的用前鼻音说话，一片软糯。

“行吧。”刘昊然和他并排坐着，腿挨在一起，手紧紧握着，也不去纠结对头发的执着，“看出来很费事儿了。”头发长了，发量喜人，看起来蓬蓬松松，像片云。

他们有很长时间没见面，这几天工作都忙，吴磊还要开始准备艺考。关于报考意向，吴磊三缄其口，刘昊然一概不知。年底忙碌的几个月，真的可以算在另一种程度上实现了小簟轻衾各自寒。

坐在黑暗里，时间像生锈了一样。

 

 

刘昊然和吴磊对彼此都有一些私密的、单方面的交集。

比如刘昊然去上海工作，有一场棚拍地点正好在一条老弄堂边上。那段时间江南梅雨，连续两天都潮湿的仿佛能拧出水，时不时会有雨丝落到脸上。

拍完后雨突然下大了，他撑着伞穿过弄堂去停车场，空气粘稠湿润，雨落在地上生起了烟，二楼的窗子打开了一条小缝，在无边的雨里唱着《万叶千声》。

这一刻让他无比清晰地感受到，他来到了吴磊的城市。

再比如，吴磊从来没去过河南，偶尔也只是在车厢里，看到漫长无际的铁轨像纵穿这片土地的一隅。他从南方北上，呼吸着愈加干燥的空气，眼前平原无垠。他不了解这里，报站时耳机里刚好循环到那首歌，“雾气穿过他年轻的脖颈，直到今天都没有散去”。虽然唱的不是那个城市，但却让他想起了刘昊然的身影。

 

 

他们之间是两个年轻又有趣的灵魂相互碰撞才会产生的火花。与丘比特艰难对峙，用尽力气躲闪，最终还是败于弓箭无眼，正中靶心，稳稳地扎在了心口。

见面的时间不是很多，更倾向于你来我往。这次你给我开门，下次我给你开门。同样对肉色睡衣的裸睡行为情有独钟，早上猜拳决定谁去楼下711买蒸包和豆浆，店员见怪不怪的把装好的早餐递给睡眼惺忪的他们，支付时再三明确的表示小伙子们刷脸卡是不管用的。

偶尔有一个悠长的假期，在卧室里拉上厚厚的遮光窗帘，睡漫长的懒觉。

好像自从在一起之后，生活变得返璞归真起来，像纯净的里世界，热忱、天真、温柔。

只为痴情暮色，一梦而亡。

 

 

刘昊然有一个小号，关注了一堆宠物博主和美食博主，收藏了一堆旅游攻略，并勤于删被塞的各种僵尸粉，粉丝数常年保持个位。用自己的视角来看一些形形色色的大城小事总是有趣的，就像也跟着有了千百种人生。有次他从粤省回京，下了飞机是凌晨五点，一些早餐店才刚刚开门，周围是疲惫忙碌的旅客，一片萧条。天色朦胧，他把手机开了机，登陆小号，说，好想吃姜撞奶啊。

发送还没超过五分钟，微信就震了一下。吴磊推了一家粤菜馆的方位过来。地点位于北京。

刘昊然迟疑地回了一条：“在北京？”

“我在啊。”那边迅速回复。

刘昊然登上来接他的车，看着天色渐明，逐渐繁忙起来的街道。好像也没有那么累了。

当天他们最终还是没约上那顿饭，吴磊减重减得厉害，严格控制饮食，饿到据他描述是“失去味觉”。行程排得满满的，刘昊然还要回学校一趟销假，同在一地却生生错开了。

 

凌晨吴磊拍完最后一组杂志照片，坐在电脑后面看摄影师挑照片看的昏昏欲睡，在一个瞌睡骤然惊醒后，累的瘫在椅子上不想动，打开微信给刘昊然发表情包。紧接着电话就来了，按下接听键后，两人竟同时质问对方为什么这么晚还不睡觉。

“我马上就睡了，”刘昊然和他因为这默契感傻笑半天，先解释，“刚躺到床上。”

换来了羡慕声，然后吴磊装出委委屈屈的声音，“拍了一天杂志照，我好累啊。”

对方愣了一下，笑着叹了口气，问：“那怎么办呢？你来，我请你吃饭。”

吴磊真正敲开刘昊然家房门已经是第二天早上了，是周末，刘昊然为了和吴磊见一面决定不回宿舍，他接了部戏，是吴磊演的那部的续集。他看了好几天剧本，吴磊来时大体翻了翻，大惊小怪：“这么虐吗？”

刘昊然忍住没翻白眼，他俩的笑点和虐点都一样奇怪，可见这评论并不代表大众主流意见，没有任何参考价值。

他拉着吴磊坐在地毯上看第一部，看到吴磊演的角色时被可爱到心化成一滩水。当时才十四五岁的年纪，有点儿少不更事。吴磊装作看不到，低头揪地毯的毛。刘昊然却忽然转过来，揉了揉他的脸，可是少年已长大，抽条期的过度减重导致婴儿肥都要不见了，颧骨有点凸。刘昊然看着电视里飞流手感很好的模样，又看着面前的吴磊。心里突然想，晚上还是炖点肉给他吃吧。

早晨刘昊然起的特别早，要去签晨功的到，并且要赶一二节出勤率告急的马原课。他把钥匙放在吴磊手里嘱咐他临走锁门。吴磊迷迷糊糊地起床送他下楼，也跟着他长吁短叹哀世道之艰难。

刘昊然瞥了一眼身边人，笑着：“少年不识愁滋味，快挂科的又不是你。”

 

  
在这次晚会休息室相见之前，他们停留在微信对话框上。冷空气席卷北方，气温骤降，窗户结霜，走在路上风钻到衣服里彻骨的凉，近期天气也有些干闷。

“不知道为什么，我觉得北京要下雪了。”

“下雪会特别冷吧。”

 

  
刘昊然要提前退场。这是吴磊早就知道的。为此还遗憾了好久。

“还有多久？”吴磊推了推旁边。

刘昊然按亮吴磊的手机，看了一眼时间。

“五分钟。”他说。

“哎呀，五分钟能干什么？”吴磊头一仰倚在沙发靠背上。

刘昊然紧紧握着他的手，为每一秒而心慌。

“想起来了！”吴磊打了个响指，坐直身子，认真诚恳地看着刘昊然，歪了歪头：“你亲我一下吧，五分钟够用。”

那简直太够用了。

刘昊然一句话也没说，手绕到吴磊颈后，将他拉过来，西装上的胸针柔和细微的光被贴合的两人遮的严严实实。

掠过舒展的唇纹，探入奶香味的内里。暗室般静谧的房间将呼吸和亲吻的声音放大。

其实最后也没到五分钟。吴磊在脖颈处抹了一点香水，奶糖的味道还没有消失，和淡香融合在一起。他们拥抱着，紧紧圈着对方，空气不断压缩，衬衫都压出了褶皱。

直到最后一秒，刘昊然才长长叹了口气。

“唉，我好想你啊。”

话音未落，口袋里被放入了一个小东西。刘昊然站起来，抚平自己西装，又帮吴磊弄了弄歪掉的领结，才摸向自己口袋。是那个奶糖。

“刚才骗你的，我没吃。”吴磊笑着，“两块糖都是你的。”

时间到了，他不得不离开，而等会儿吴磊也要回到场地，准备登台。刘昊然俯身亲了一下吴磊的耳尖。

“走啦。”他说。

转过身，听到吴磊在身后小声嘀咕：“我们今天穿的西装颜色就像赶着去拜堂一样。”

 

  
门重新被掩上。刘昊然再次翻过门上悬的牌子。

他们至少还要见面上万次。

 

-FIN


	2. [旌流] 前事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 萧平旌×飞流

飞流最喜欢小阳春。

时维十月，恰逢暑秋交际，山中景未枯叶未败，桂花初开，琅琊阁主也云游未归。偌大个琅琊山，飞流草木结露时出门，晚上夜色已沉时方归。

阁主云游前大老远地把黎纲从江左盟请过来照看飞流，此时也颇显有心无力。黎纲数次半威胁地警告说要写信给蔺晨让他回来，鸽子还没飞出门，就被飞流捉回来藏着了。时日一长，阁内鸽子所剩无几，发急信时甚至要早早备好点心去求飞流舍一只出来。

飞流大部分时间都在山里打转，帮晏大夫采草药，从这个崖飞到那个峰，轻功愈发出神入化。若不是志不在此，晏大夫甚至想收飞流为徒，授其医术。偶尔飞流也去山下不远的城中玩儿一会，用碎银买几个小玩意儿，放在床底木匣子里。

他买东西从来视缘而定，有次不知从哪儿抱了等身木雕回来，木材上等，阁中众人称奇，问此物来处，飞流只言“白胡子”。后来才得知是山下一隐居道人，偶见飞流便喜其灵性，赠了这一珍雕给他。道人不喜钱财俗物，只道是有缘物送予有缘人，不必斤斤计较。

 

 

方时萧景琰已登基数余年，政通人和，气象一新。然而萧景琰对往事却依旧挂念于心，常写信远寄琅琊山慰问旧友。信中次次提及飞流。

当年沙场征伐至亲离世给飞流留下了极大的创伤，即使在宫殿里萧景琰亲找名医前来医治，也仅医好了皮肉外伤。最后是被蔺晨带去琅琊阁耗费数年调理，方才恢复如初。

黎纲看信时飞流正在旁边看候火煮茶，信末萧景琰问飞流山中气象如何是否住惯，黎纲原话念给了飞流听。飞流想了一会儿，没答话。只是在黎纲写完回信时，从瓷瓶里折了一只桂花，与信纸一同放了信封内。

 

黎纲写了两封信，一封寄回金陵，一封寄给蔺晨。没过几天，蔺晨就回来了。两人虚情假意地互相问候一番，一个说着“连飞流都看不住”，一个说着“这可是江左盟卖给你的人情”，然后蔺晨施施然坐在室内，目送黎纲返回江左盟。

飞流闷闷不乐，蔺晨心情大好，威逼利诱着让飞流晚上去山脚处的桂花树地下挖坛酒回来。

并且说一手交酒，一手交礼物。那可是仙山上一个稀罕玩意儿，飞流肯定喜欢。

 

 

而这回，飞流不仅抱了坛酒，还拎了个人回来。蔺晨吃了一惊，摸了摸那人脉象，还尚有生机，便施施然坐回原处斟酒自得。

“救人。”飞流望了望躺在侧榻上的人，蓝锦滚银边的袍子上沾满了血污，头发束带都散开了，松松挂着，脸上也沾了血。这让他想起了沙场之事，心里冰凉，去找蔺晨让他出手相助。

“他这不还活着吗。”蔺晨把酒盏往桌上一放，看飞流无比焦灼，才叹了口气，起身走到侧榻旁，吩咐飞流，“去打盆热水，再拿一块干净帕子。”

话音未落，飞流就急急忙忙跑出去了，木门哐当一声关上，惊走了檐上几只喜鹊。

“就这点儿喜气，还给吓跑了。”蔺晨摇摇头，坐下把脉。

 

飞流端着的水正氤氲热气，里面浸着帕子。蔺晨写好了药方，吹了吹墨迹，起身欲走。飞流把盆往架子上一搁，拦住蔺晨，问：“去哪？”

蔺晨看着榻上之人，又看向飞流，恨铁不成钢地晃了晃手里的纸笺，然后一指那盆水：“我去抓药，你用帕子把他擦干净，看他都脏成什么样了。”

“……哦。”飞流半信半疑地点点头。

那人飞流是在桂花树前的路上捡到的，看起来已经昏迷在那儿许久了。身边散落着一些粗制劣造的兵器，像是遭遇土匪，经历了一场恶战。

沾湿的帕子洗净了他的脸，是一个清俊的少年模样。飞流因为自身体质特殊，容貌难改，看起来竟比那人更显年少。

飞流把他扶着平躺在榻上，那微弱的呼吸却突然急促起来，手一抓便扯住了飞流的衣袖，便紧紧不放了。

甩开也不是，继续抓着也不是。正值此刻，蔺晨带着选好的药材和小锅推门进来了。看见这一幕先是“哟”了一声，紧接着就更为惊讶地说：“这不是那小子吗？我还没找，数年未见，竟亲自撞上门了，巧，当真是巧。”

飞流疑惑不解，他从未见过这个人。

“你确实没见过。”蔺晨把药材磨碎放进煎锅里，说：“当时这小子上琅琊阁学艺的时候，你还在金陵。数年如白驹过隙，现在都这么大了。”

“哦。”飞流并不是很感兴趣蔺晨的故事，顺势坐在床边呆呆地看着少年，衣袖仍被牢牢地抓着。

煮开的药材弥漫出苦涩的气味，飞流早已习惯这个味道，只是把视线转到锅上时，却感觉像被这带着湿气的苦熏到了眼睛，眼圈都酸胀发红。

蔺晨还在滔滔不绝地说着他们之间的渊源。萧家二公子，萧庭生的次子，萧庭生你应当记得，当时你还教过他轻功。夏天的时候一起爬树摘柿子，蒙挚在下面吼了一声，把你俩吓得差点儿摔下来。唉这时间过得可真的快，转眼就又是一年秋了。

把药材都加进去后，蔺晨拍了拍手，嘱咐飞流两个时辰就煮好了，放凉后让榻上之人服下。

“萧平旌。”出门时蔺晨突然想起了什么，回头对飞流说：“按辈分算，他还得叫你一声小叔叔呢。”

小叔叔。飞流只听进了这句话。

 

 

说萧平旌时运不济，也是真不济。

他大哥萧平章又领命去边疆平乱，而他也正鲜衣怒马血气方刚，一心想跟着大哥沙场征战，没成想怀揣着的小心思却被父王数次驳回。少年最易意难平，一气之下牵了匹马就负剑独自下了江南。

去江南必经琅琊山，萧平旌小时候曾在这里学艺，因此打算先上山拜访叙旧再继续前行。没成想刚拴好马，就遭一伙盗匪袭击，只因他穿着打扮就像富贵人家公子，平白受人觊觎。

萧平旌的武功不错，但一剑难敌四手，背后被人砍了一刀，破了重围之后体力不支昏倒在地。昏昏沉沉里感到被人救起，他闻到那人身上桂花香气。

等再度睁开眼时，眼前却是个极其好看的少年人，看起来与他年龄相仿，正睡在一旁。萧平旌环顾四周，刚想坐起来，发觉手中攥着少年人的袖子，连忙松手。这一动作惊醒了对方，眼睫颤了颤，有点儿睡意朦胧地爬起来，揉了揉眼睛。

那若有若无的桂花香让萧平旌认出了这就是昨晚救他之人。连忙施礼：“多谢少侠昨日相救。”

少年人眨了眨眼睛，有些不解，撇嘴，纠正：“小叔叔。”

“……什么？”萧平旌怔了一下。

“不是少侠，”少年人顿了顿，“是小叔叔。”

谁？萧平旌没反应过来，我是他的小叔叔，还是他是我的小叔叔？

开什么玩笑。

 

 

等到蔺晨来看望时，萧平旌才得知这里就是琅琊阁，救他的少年人正是数次听身边人提起的飞流。

他们说话时，飞流就趴在一旁用木杵碾桂花，弄成泥后打算让厨房帮忙做桂花糕吃。

在言谈间，飞流捕捉到了一些信息，突兀地打断叙旧，问了一句话：“萧家？”

蔺晨最先反应过来，走过去敲了下飞流的脑袋：“昨夜不是告诉过你了吗？”

飞流捂着脑袋，坐的离他远了些。小声嘟囔了句：“不喜欢。”

他不喜欢萧家。也不喜欢金陵。就像他无比厌恶朝廷宫宇一样。原因不言而明。对萧景琰的态度，也是近几年慢慢转变的。

 

“回去。”飞流放下木杵，对萧平旌说。

萧平旌愣了愣，不确定地问：“回……回哪儿？”

飞流又重复了一遍：“回去。”

推门就走了。

蔺晨叹了口气：“我还以为他早就好了，没想到还是一样。你且安心住着。”

 

 

自从知道自己救回的那人是金陵萧家出身，飞流就再也没有去看望过。虽然他对萧平旌有初识的一点好感，但横亘在心里的刺总是拦着他的脚步。烦闷不已。

萧平旌养了四天伤就痊愈了，开始跟着飞流满山乱转。秋日琅琊山景色好，万籁生山，一星带水，极为赏心悦目。然而无奈跟随的人却一直想把他甩开，没成想萧平旌轻功不亚于他，最后也无可奈何让他跟着，只是一靠近五步之内，便会停下脚步回头警告：“远点。”

飞流折花，他也折花。飞流采药，他也采药。飞流去捞河鲤，他也跟着，急湍的河水把裤脚都打湿了，石上淤泥和青苔湿滑，萧平旌脚下不稳跌在水里，飞流也不回头。只是后来走的路，都是缓水平石。

蔺晨回来后飞流的空闲时间就没那么多了，他这几天帮蔺晨整理古籍，闷在房间里好几天都没有出来。桂花也谢了。

萧平旌下山去买酒楼里新做的桂花糖蒸栗粉糕回来，用油纸包着，揣在怀里，生怕凉了。跑得满头大汗，去书阁带给飞流吃。

第二天是白糖糕。第三天是杏仁酥。

第四天，当他把如意糕放到飞流面前时，飞流打开油纸包，拿出了一块，想了想，递给萧平旌。

萧平旌不知其意，以为他不爱吃，犹疑地问：“不喜欢？”

飞流垂下眼睫，把如意糕放到萧平旌手里，然后往自己嘴里塞了一个。

“你也吃。”他含含糊糊地说。

嘴里尽是糯米与芝麻的软甜感。

小叔叔也不是很难哄。萧平旌心想。

 

 

他们在山里找一株珍贵的药草，听说一年山中只有三株。以往是飞流一个人找，如今变成了他和萧平旌。

为了快一点找完，得分开行动。在竹林里，萧平旌和飞流商量好了路线，临走又不放心，从怀里摸出一个小铃铛，放在飞流手心里。

“如果要找我，就摇一摇这个铃铛。”萧平旌说。

飞流试着摇了摇，清脆的铃铛声在竹林里响起。

“无论在哪，我都听得见。”

 

 

后来这小铃铛成了飞流的心爱之物，摇铃所代表的含义也不一而足。

“去山下？”“……”

“桃花涧？”“……”

“清溪？”铃铛摇动。

萧平旌知道，这是飞流答应了的意思。

这个方式在飞流仍不是特别想跟他说话的前提下倒是方便很多。

“我用了许多年才抹除了他对萧家的偏见。”蔺晨安慰，“总不能几天时间就让他喜欢上萧家吧。”

不喜欢萧家，喜欢我也可以啊。萧平旌曾经哪有如此真心诚意对过一人。

 

 

萧二公子离家出走之事终于彻底败露，萧庭生的急信不远千里来到琅琊阁，请求琅琊阁帮忙找寻萧平旌的下落。

这段时间让萧平旌心静了许多，那一腔热血也逐渐冷却，继续叨扰也不是办法，于是找蔺晨商量归程。

“你确实该回去了，”蔺晨说，“我可以暂且帮你瞒着，就提我早就约你来琅琊山小聚，你走的匆忙忘记告知家人知晓，而我又强留你小住数日，你碍于盛情才应了下来。过会儿我写封信，你一并带了去。”

“多谢。”萧平旌感激不尽，起身行礼，“我明日便启程。”

“哎，且慢。”蔺晨挥挥手，“此地距金陵遥远，这路上耽搁，你还未回府，你爹的差从就到了。不如后日叫飞流送你回去，他知道几条近路，快一些。”

萧平旌答应，又再三感谢，方退出房内。他前脚刚走，飞流就从檐上跳进房间，对蔺晨说：“不走。”

“留不住的。”蔺晨想揉揉飞流的头发，被飞流躲开，只好收回手给自己倒了杯茶，“他是萧家二公子，以后必定跟随长兄统领长林军，本不属江湖，又何苦强留。”

飞流的眼神黯了下来，很轻地、失望地重复了一句：“不走。”

 

 

萧平旌终究是要走的。飞流起了个大早，给萧平旌装了满满一包袱的东西，还带了一包点心，沉甸甸的。

临走时，牵了两匹好马出来，一人一匹。飞流知道近路，可以省许多脚程。一路平安顺遂。

到达萧府时已入夜，打更的人也刚刚打着哈欠回房。飞流带着萧平旌从后墙跳入，直达卧房。萧平旌还未来得及请他入室，就被一个小厮发现了。

“您回来了？”小厮不可置信地揉了揉眼睛，确定站在那里的正是萧平旌本人，大喜：“老爷和夫人还未就寝，小的这就去禀报。”

说罢飞也似地跑了。

萧平旌回头，发现身后的飞流早已不见，大概在小厮发现之前就趁着夜色离开了。

想到这里，他又有些不甘心地对着夜色问了一句：“我们是否还会相见？”

空寂的院子里，话音落下之时，只余了风吹叶子的声响。

萧平旌闭了闭眼，飞流在小阳春总爱和桂花打交道，身上带着清甜的桂花香，此时院中香气未散，就仿佛飞流仍在身边。

他转身，打开自己卧房的门闩，在推门的那一刹那，听到了远处传来的，细微的摇铃声。

 

 

自是有相逢。

 

 

 

 

-FIN


	3. [昊磊] 圣诞快乐

凌晨一点钟的街上只有24h便利店是亮着灯的。

接到电话时，刘昊然正在冷藏柜前挑选饭团。店里仿佛永不止歇的促销广播被关掉了，收银员坐在椅子上聚精会神地看一场重播篮球赛，没人注意裹着羽绒服、带着框架镜的刘昊然。更不会注意到那个突兀的手机铃声。

是吴磊的。

看到名字的一瞬间，刘昊然有些恍然，像是浑浑噩噩后毫无衔接地大梦初醒。

他们已经很久没有联系了。到了年底都忙得脚不沾地，接连的活动和典礼在行程表垒起高塔。之前还开玩笑说，事情总是一件一件一件一件做完的，现在看起来却有点像西西弗斯循环往生。

对于这种工作性质而言，失去联系是很容易的事，无论前一天是不是还在喝酒谈天，转眼忙起来的时候是真的可以做到浑然不觉地两两相忘。刘昊然曾经还做过用脑电波与朋友交流了整整一周，终于空闲下来歇口气时发现聊天界面根本没有出现自己的对话框。

“我在脑子里打草稿。”刘昊然之前这么对吴磊说，“然后用意念回复。”

吴磊一下子笑出声，前仰后合差点从沙发上翻下来，末了还强忍笑意神神秘秘地拉着刘昊然说：“天机不可泄露，隔墙有耳，嘘——”

当然这次聊天是在两人互相质问对方是不是个傻子并真的笑翻了沙发结束的。

 

 

前几天刘昊然还去了趟上海，登机前给吴磊发消息说想约个饭局。

好啊好啊好啊。还没关机前就收到了回复，少年兴奋地不行，紧跟了一条，我发现了一家超好吃的蟹黄包。

最终是没见上面的。如果事情果然按预想的发展，刘昊然就不会如此介怀。他们核对了半天的行程，发现根本没有一丁点的时间是都有空的。

“那家店挺近的。”吴磊给他打电话，他把耳机戴上，听见对方哗啦啦翻行程表的声音，“一个小时就好。一个小时都没有吗？”

一个小时都没有。

他们都很失望，但什么也没有说。没有人会因为工作安排问题去指责对方。刘昊然在机场挂断电话前一秒听到少年轻轻地叹气，他有一瞬间是想让吴磊表达一下失落的，指责自己也好，抱怨什么也好，只要是私人情绪他都照单全收。

可最后还是归结于通话挂断声。

 

 

后来刘昊然返回北京，开始了为期一个月的作品宣传，从电影到电视剧，首映礼发布会媒体采访应接不暇，他在忙碌的间隙意识到吴磊要艺考了。

那天收工很晚，刘昊然在返程的路上编辑消息，写了一大段又一个字一个字删掉。

想说什么呢？他也不知道。

 

 

吴磊十点多到达机场，在粉丝的簇拥和祝福声中登上去宾馆的车。刷开房门时被母亲叮嘱早点休息，可他躺在床上翻来覆去睡不着，翻看微信一条条回复祝福短信。

不早了该睡了。他看着手机上的时间对自己说。但又继续往下翻着。

手机突然震了一下，进了一条新消息。

“加油啊。”

然后吴磊的回复行为终于到了这条才停止。

 

 

整个十二月都没怎么再联系了。是真的忙到到处飞。

刘昊然本来的计划是圣诞节也有工作，没想到约好的采访因为一些设备器材出了状况不得不延后了两天，公司也没给他安排别的，这倒平白无故给了刘昊然两天的假期。在刚得知这个消息时，他有一瞬间是想联系吴磊的，问问他在哪儿，来不了北京，自己去他那儿也可以。

结果偶然间翻朋友圈，看到一个共同朋友发了几张他生日会的照片，在台上抱着吉他笑的明亮，是真的熠熠少年郎。在这一刻刘昊然恍惚想到两人是真的很久没有见过面了。他点开对方微信头像，习惯性地想输入一句生日快乐，却在发送刹那想起生日会当天并不是他真正的生日。只好删除编辑好的草稿。

这天晚上他正愁一篇学校课程的结课论文，半夜写到才思枯竭，看了看挂钟已经凌晨一点，于是打算下楼买点吃的再回去鏖战一宿。

没想到就在便利店里，接到了吴磊的电话。

对于他的突然来电刘昊然不是没有疑惑，但当暌违已久的声音从手机听筒里传出来时，他心跳漏了一拍，大脑空白。对方听起来疲惫极了，就像好长时间都没怎么休息一样。

“我忘拿钥匙了。”他说：“给我开个门吧，我想好好睡一觉。”

刘昊然沉默了一秒，应了下来。挂断后把手里的饭团放回去，拿了两份便当。付完钱，去门口的微波炉加热。

他第一次认真地想如果他们不是刘昊然和吴磊会怎样，是不是有更多的时间见面，出去时不用全副武装，不需要定期清理手机里的消息，可以不顾及这个不顾及那个，一觉睡到大天亮，还不用担心赶不赶得上飞机。

如果不是这样又会是什么呢？一只叫Turbo的蜗牛，和一只叫Leo的小狮子？

太童话了。刘昊然从微波炉里取出便当，有些烫。但童话几乎都会有好的结局。

挺好的。他想。然后推开门，重新扎入北京冬夜的寒风里。

 

 

吴磊敲响他的门时，他刚刚把论文改完格式发到老师的邮箱里。

他打开门，想顺手接过行李，结果发现吴磊什么也没带。

“暖气真好。”吴磊在玄关踢掉鞋子，踩着地板走到客厅，直接坐在铺的厚羊毛地毯上。

刘昊然跟在身后，把桌上的便当推给吴磊一份。

“大半夜从上海飞过来，你就给我发便当啊。”吴磊啧啧两声，低头吃了一口，惊叹，“欸还是热的。”

眼前过分活泼的少年和通话里的疲惫形态的完全图文不符。刘昊然没有开客厅顶灯，只扭开了一盏小落地灯。这是他们一起去宜家挑的，吴磊特别喜欢，说什么也要摆在客厅里。为了这盏灯，他还专门瞒着刘昊然给他订了一个圆木桌。还担心刘昊然不签收，发微信解释一番，没想到刘昊然早就安置好了，桌子就放在落地灯下面，给吴磊拍了照片发过去，上面摆了一个极简风透明花瓶。

“不知道放什么花好，”刘昊然的消息显示在对话框里，“下次你来的时候再挑挑看？”

 

 

而此刻是难得的冬日良夜，暖黄的光线晕染在地毯上，少年一半身子镀上了光，另一半隐在暗里。

“等会儿洗个澡吧，刚烧好热水，很舒服的。”刘昊然说。

对面的少年突然沉默，埋头扒了两口饭后，才应了声：“嗯。”

他们没有再对话。刘昊然也没问他到底怎么了，好像对他们这个年纪来说，没有什么事情是特别复杂的。饿了就吃，累了就睡。吴磊这个样子，就是很累了。

刘昊然本来没打算晚上吃这么多的，鬼使神差地也给自己买了一份便当。在一起的方式数不胜数，他们却限于种种条件，过得愈发门外长流水，日长如小年，连一起吃饭都觉得灯火可亲。

吃完饭后，吴磊果然去洗澡了，哗哗的水声在浴室里响了很久，头发吹了半干，带着湿漉漉的潮热水汽把自己往床上一砸。刘昊然回来前一天刚请了家政阿姨帮忙晾晒了被子，这段时间北京天气好，也不是很冷，卧室又向阳，床被暖烘烘的。

好像天气从去年就开始捉摸不透了。两年前吴磊刚到刘昊然家做客，当时北京下了大雪，街道上积了一夜松软的雪层，走的深一脚浅一脚，枯叶在雪层下碎裂。临到楼下管道漏水， 结了一地的冰，吴磊一时不察滑了一下，膝盖正好磕在墙体上，擦破了一片。刘昊然给他拿来药剂喷雾，洒在膝盖上，疼痛感像锉刀在刮。

“疼不疼？”刘昊然托着他的小腿，眉头打成结，语气焦急。

“这才多大的伤。没事没事。”吴磊看他担心的样子，连忙摆手，并且讲起自己以前受过比这个严重多的伤，这才擦破了皮，不足挂齿。

“怎么可能不疼。”对方显然没有任何被安慰到的迹象。

充满自责和关心的声音好像砸在心里的一个酒瓶。吴磊的描述戛然而止，叹了口气，十分认真地说：“唉其实有点疼的。”

大抵世间情动，却如戏文所说，不过盛夏白瓷梅子汤，碎冰碰壁当啷响。少年更是如此，飘而不坠，不哀不怨，不弃亦永不相忘。

后来好像就再也没见过那么大的雪了。总是推迟，再推迟。像机场滚动屏上延误提醒。

 

 

刘昊然洗漱完躺上来的时候，吴磊打了个滚，卷着被子凑到刘昊然那边。发梢上的水在枕头上留下一串湿痕。卧室是暗的，厚重的遮光窗帘隔绝着一切光线。

湿漉漉带着橙子清香的发顶蹭着刘昊然的下巴，但他们之间隔着吴磊刚刚过来时卷起的层层叠叠的被子。

他伸手摸摸吴磊的头发，刚想说话，就被吴磊打断了。

“我好几天都睡不着了。”半张脸埋在被子里的少年发出闷闷的声音，喉头像是压着委屈，“一闭眼就是闪光灯，要么就像坐飞机遇上气流时晃得头晕。前段时间在沙漠拍戏，连外卖都没有。”

刘昊然愣了一下。他眼见着少年渐渐长成，棱角初开。所有人都知道他们前程似锦。但在这个圈子里只有同一个年龄段的才明白彼此所经历的一些苦楚。刘昊然惊讶于吴磊罕见的个人情绪，却什么也安慰不出来。他知道吴磊并不是在想要什么安慰。

他把被子往下拉了拉露出对方整张脸，将他带过来。

吴磊刚洗了澡，颈窝里是淡淡的沐浴露香。

“睡吧。”刘昊然说，“现在哪儿都不去。”

 

 

吴磊失眠失的有种病来如山倒的错觉，直到三点半才迷迷糊糊地睡着。他知道刘昊然也没睡，揽着自己的手一下一下轻拍着背。他们好像聊了天，内容很杂，杂到已经具体想不起来都说了什么。

他醒来的时候刘昊然还在睡。私下里的刘昊然生活气息显然要浓一些，没有经过造型师精心打扮，穿的随意到令人怀疑是不是闭眼挑衣服，头发乱七八糟，下巴上有冒出的青青的胡茬。吴磊说不出自己到底喜欢他哪一面，但却不得不承认是在见到不是聚光灯下的刘昊然而是普通大学生刘源时动了心。这么一想值得自嘲审美堪忧。

但是，假如说刘昊然是精心准备的包装盒里具有drama感的礼物，刘源显然更像广场上拽着气球的玩偶熊。想亲一亲抱一抱，蹭着身上不下来的那种。谁会不喜欢呢？

吴磊还没从自己的想象里回过神，刘昊然就醒了。

“几点了？”他问。吴磊越过他去拿床头柜上的手机，手没撑住直接摔在了刘昊然身上，砸的他一声闷哼，还不忘调侃：“不错不错，这重量，看来是吃回来了。”

吴磊笑着推了推他，躺了回去，把手机打开，已经快十点钟了。

“我在你这里呆一天。”吴磊算着时间，“明早的机票，回上海还能吃午饭。”

“昨天怎么半夜就来了？”刘昊然问。

“圣诞节嘛。”少年像是睡了个好觉补全了精神，笑嘻嘻的，眉眼生动，“本来想讨个平安夜的大吉大利，没成想刚到家你就给我发便当。我真是脾气好。”

说起昨晚，就又想到近期失眠一事。让吴磊引以为傲的是他自己的睡眠质量。所以刘昊然问起的时候，他长叹一声，把脸蹭到枕头里，无比哀恸：“倒台啦倒台啦。以后连这点儿可骄傲的都没了。”

刘昊然本来半坐着，闻言又笑倒在床上，胳膊搭上他的腰。房间暖气很足，被子薄薄一层，仿佛能直接感受到他身上的体温。

“应该这么说，你可骄傲的只少了这么一点儿。”

 

 

磨蹭了半天终于起床，吴磊本来打算午饭吃外卖，但刘昊然坚决不同意，硬拉着他去楼下吃面。热腾腾的牛肉面一端上来，倒是消解了几分冬日寒气。

他们选的位置够隐蔽，说话也更方便。商量了半天怎么去消磨这难得的一天，最后想来想去还是定在了电影院。

刘昊然订了两张票，他的电影，正午时间人最少的场次。

“别剧透。”吴磊再三叮嘱，又一脸遗憾，“之前想看那本书来着，没看完。”

“改的也挺多的。”刘昊然和他并排走着，拦了辆出租，“比如说……”

“别说了！”吴磊对他的行为怒火中烧，手伸过去想捂住对方的嘴，却被拦下来，对方慢悠悠地瞥了他一眼，跟司机报了地名。

 

 

大概是一年之末水星逆行，检完票入场时被告知放映厅坏掉了。上一场观众忿忿走出，抱怨着电影都没看完就黑了屏。

经理承诺给他们换个场次，并附送了一桶爆米花。

新的场次里人特别多，前几排满满当当，只有最后三排是相对空着的。他们选了最后一排的角落。

“这位置观影体验感会不会太差了？”刘昊然坐下的时候还有些担心。

“回上海我还会再看一遍的嘛。”吴磊拍拍他肩膀，将爆米花桶放在身前，就像抱着一个巨大的由砂糖和黄油装填的炸弹。

电影开场前的预告片恰巧也是刘昊然下一部要上的片子。里面的造型吴磊早就领教过，笑的眼睛弯起来，低声问：“这些是你去年一整年的工作量吧？”

“那可不。”刘昊然叹气，“全堆在这俩月了，宣传跑断腿，最害怕自己说串了片名。”

“马什么梅？”吴磊飞快地接了一句，然后两人悄悄击了下掌。

 

 

爆米花抱在怀里也并没怎么想吃。职业要求他们注重仪表体型，之前有段时间两人还经历了一段共同的疯狂减重。

那段时间难熬到吃饭都成了一个负担。在北京的活动相遇，早早约好了离场后一起去吃饭，也确实点了一桌子菜，满满当当，却都眼巴巴地看着。难得刘昊然拿起筷子，夹了一块糖醋小排，还没送到嘴里，对面的人就幽幽地提醒：“300卡。”食不知味，味如嚼蜡。

这次第一颗爆米花是吴磊吃的，他自诩要当第一个吃螃蟹的人，嚼了嚼囫囵地吞了下去，对刘昊然信誓旦旦地保证：“不腻，没多少糖，真的。”

“上次你还告诉我那个椒是菜椒，一点儿也不辣。”刘昊然拒绝，并表达谴责，“我都快辣哭了好吗？”

吴磊对翻旧账的行为深恶痛绝，直接上手，往刘昊然嘴里塞了一颗。

就一发而不可收了。

甜是甜的，腻也是腻的。不过刘昊然看着吴磊边念叨着“最后一颗了”“算了再来一个”“真的不能吃了”边往嘴里源源不断地扔爆米花，就只能感受到甜了。

这个无休止的肆无忌惮是在看到电影里刘昊然出场时戛然而止的。刘昊然以为他会有什么见解要发表，随时准备洗耳恭听，然而对方却全程一言不发。

他们位于影院的角落，像是自成天地。刘昊然与他手背相碰，在扶手下十指相扣。没人看到，没人注意到，唯一的光是影片的亮，有种既位于灯火通明又身处暗地的永恒对撞感。

电影结束后，他们照例等着最后才出场。经过长长的散场通道。

“我也不知道该怎么说。”吴磊斟酌了一下，“没想到这故事还挺悲情的。”

“是部好电影。”他补充。

“你演的特别好。”下了结论，又怕刘昊然不信，“真的，我没骗你，你很好。”

刘昊然吁了一口气，随之而来的是一阵轻快。如同从进场坐下的那一刹那，就在等这么一句话似的。

 

 

由于换场次耽误了不少时间，出电影院时已近天黑。他们没敢继续从外面逗留，一整个白天没有被认出来的顺利并不代表会一直持续下去。回到家后刘昊然再次驳回了吴磊的外卖提议，从冰箱里找出了一些食材，切成丁混在一起，做了炒饭吃。

吴磊钟情于刘昊然做的炒饭里的火腿丁，这次家政阿姨恰巧没买火腿，用了炒肉代替。吴磊念念不忘，席间五次谈起火腿事宜，希望刘昊然尽快将补充这一重要食材提上日程，争取回到一流厨师席位。

“你吉他包里不是装着火腿吗？”刘昊然挑眉，反问。

吴磊愣了一下，一时间没接住这个梗，想了半天才记起这是自己在生日会开始前的直播里开的玩笑。

“你看啦？”吴磊有点期待的看着刘昊然，眼睛里是亮晶晶的神采。

“看了，不过那天我跑宣传，没赶上直播，昨天才看的。还充了会员，快被自己感动哭了。”刘昊然笑起来，露出虎牙，“你那河南话到底跟谁学的？”

没等吴磊回答，自己又琢磨着吴磊当时的口音模仿了一遍，笑到筷子都拿不稳。

 

 

不过，刘昊然想，吴磊总是给人一种亮晶晶的，像是喷泉溅起的水花铺晒在阳光下的惊喜感。突然戴上的耳钉，运动型发带，西装上的胸针，黑色简单的choker，大衣上一朵刺绣的花，挽起的裤脚，都是很令人心生愉悦的事情。

很可爱，很生动，就像这个年纪的人，就该这么对待自己的年龄。

 

 

吴磊再三确认了机票， 忧心忡忡地担心自己会在机场因延误体质发作而被认出，导致自己这次私人行程彻底曝光。

刚关上机票订单界面，就来了电话，吴磊顺势接了，是家人打来的。

刘昊然半躺在一旁听他跟家人通电话。说了一半，好像电话那端换了人接听，吴磊也换成了上海话。

他几乎没怎么听过吴磊讲吴语方言，是一种奇特的体验。他说话嗓音压的很低，音节黏着在一起，说话很糯，那些发音尖锐的词汇也无比温柔。刘昊然就这么体会到吴磊在江南吴侬软语之地长大，整个人都像水般和润。

吴磊讲了不久就挂断电话，跟刘昊然说是家里人来问归程，好给他准备生日。

“家里老人会说上海话，但我讲的不好。”吴磊摆手。

刘昊然起了兴趣，让他再说一两句来听听。

“唉我说的比较溜的都有点儿暴力。”吴磊为难地想了半天，“我倒还真想起一句话，不过应该昨天刚来时对你说的。”

他眨眨眼睛，在刘昊然手背上拍了拍。

“长远勿见，我老想念侬额。”

 

 

还没到平时睡觉时间，吴磊就困得不行。他坚持把这个称为失眠治愈后的副作用。就像倒时差一样，总得有个适应过程。

“要不明天别那么早起了，把机票改签吧。”刘昊然提议。

“不行，我得早点儿回去。”吴磊打了个哈欠，思绪混沌，迷迷糊糊地说：“我来找你多不容易啊，我妈刚放了我一天假，就跑来跟你过圣诞。明天回去我过个真正的生日，后天就回剧组了。”像是突然想起了什么，眯起眼睛，在刘昊然嘴角亲了一口，“你见到了十七岁倒计时版的绝版吴磊。十七岁的末尾和十八岁的开头都是和你一块过的，你可赚大了。”

刘昊然心下轰然一声，像是整个坠到软绵云层里，骤然失重。

“我都好久没过圣诞节啦。”吴磊闭上眼睛，嘟囔了一句，“生日和圣诞节挨得太近的苦恼。”

“下次你来。”刘昊然摸摸他的脸，“下次你来，我们一起去买棵圣诞树好不好？”

“嗯。”吴磊应着。

“然后我给你买很多礼物，放在树底下，你喜欢哪个就挑哪个。”

“这么大方吗？”没过一会儿，吴磊又笑了，“我能不能都拆开？”

“唉那你可拆认真点儿，我可是很费劲儿地把它们包起来的。”

“好。要是我都不喜欢怎么办？”

“那就只能下次再来了。”刘昊然想了想，“以后那么多年，至少有一年的礼物你会喜欢吧？”

“嗯。”吴磊笑着，心里无限满足像是撑起了一个气球，飘飘忽忽，在积雨云中炸开，惹得眼底潮湿。

世界上七十亿人口，熙熙攘攘，也只有一个刘昊然和一个吴磊。

 

 

“圣诞快乐，吴先生。”

 

 

-FIN

 

 

“长远勿见，我老想念侬额。”：好久不见，我好想你啊。

“飘而不坠，不哀不怨，不弃亦永不相忘。”改自木心老先生《末度行吟》：无非呵飘而不坠，哀而不怨，相弃而永毋相忘。

其实写这篇文来自于30的一个KJU的采访，他提到：“其实这么多年来有一个苦恼，就是生日和圣诞节离太近只能收到一个礼物……其实礼物不重要，跟谁一起过比较重要。”

那就祝这位可爱的男孩圣诞快乐。


	4. [白展] 袖春风

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *白龙×展雄飞

起因是展雄飞误砍姻缘树。

在雁礁这个西域边陲小镇，入秋便知寒，夜里烈风阵阵，从北边卷了黄沙，次晨院子里就尽是土砾。展雄飞住在客栈最偏的房间里，窗户纸糊了五层才勉强顶住寒风。西域树少，绿洲遥远，所用柴火都是四处拼找的，烧的不旺。

秋冬最难将息。

所以展雄飞在夜里听着外面的风声哀民生之多艰，掀开打了补丁的被子，拉起鼾声震天的元帅去找适合烧火的木柴好像也是情有可原的事情。

但谁知道他在黄沙漫天的夜里摸准的那棵是位于城郊的姻缘树呢。翌日东窗事发，老板娘拎着展雄飞去树底下，让他好好瞧瞧自己干的好事。树枝被砍了过半，以致于与树干看起来完全不符，宛若秃顶。

展雄飞追悔莫及，只好每天两头跑，客栈忙完了就去照看姻缘树，浇水施肥除杂草，生怕亏待了这棵命途多舛的神树。

 

 

树枝长得慢，按理来讲应等到来年开春，但好在展雄飞是真心悔过，在他照顾下，树艰难在这凉秋伸长出新的枝桠，当地人啧啧称奇，都道这树果然通了灵性，以后得带自家姑娘小伙拜一拜，好求良缘。

展雄飞听多了这话也不以为奇，倒是有日坐在树下，嘴里叼了根杂草杆，抚了抚比先前滋润许多的树皮，慨叹一声：“你要是真原谅我了，什么时候也赐我一个好姻缘。”

当然没有收到回答。只是风吹过时，树发出了枝干撕裂寒风的沙沙响声。

 

 

那日展雄飞回去的非常晚，他本来只想靠着树休憩片刻，却不知不觉地睡着了。好像做了梦，内容模糊不明，隐约记着是繁华的中原，大红的灯笼，街道两旁迎风酒招，还有一只白鹤。鹤鸣尖锐，震得他脑袋疼痛，紧接着睁开眼睛，才发觉此身仍在雁礁镇，风沙肆虐。

他将这事说与老板娘听，老板娘狐疑地看了他半晌，从身后取了一盏酒盅，倒上热酒推给他，言简意赅地说：“醒醒。”

展雄飞大不服气，一口喝尽，忍住烈酒呛在嗓子里的辣意，气呼呼地回屋了。

连元帅都安慰他：“只是一场梦，不要当真嘛。”

 

 

所以展雄飞就没当真了。直到霜降之日，在树下看到一位躺着的少年。

少年身量单薄，着一身羽衣，发上戴了羽冠，紧紧闭着眼，嘴唇冻得青紫。展雄飞吓了一跳，看他的模样，绝不会来自西域。前几日入冬市集，从中原来了一批商队，滞留几天就走了，这位怕不是被落下的。

探探脉搏，一息尚存，展雄飞想了一下城郊与客栈的远近，觉得拖他回去实在是不能也非不为也，忍痛掏钱找了个老伯，雇了他的牛车。一路上地面颠簸，温度又冷，少年微动，喃喃说了几句话，展雄飞俯下身想听他说了什么，少年却又闭口不言，无意识地往展雄飞那里凑去，身子蜷在一起，羽衣松散的挂在身上。

展雄飞知他冷了，于是脱下身上的厚氅，盖在少年身上，又侧了侧给他挡风。少年仍往他身上靠，展雄飞只好环住他，手覆在背上，用自己的能力给他度一丝暖意。这个角度倒更好打量怀中人的长相，眉目清秀，可能是中原气候不比西域，又白又瘦削，看年龄应该比展雄飞要大一些。

只是轻蹭他眼睛，眼尾处就泛了红，这模样让展雄飞无端想起梦里那只白鹤。

 

 

回到客栈后，老板娘见少年清隽，心生怜惜，匆忙找了大夫来看，开了几帖驱寒安神的药。

几服药下去，少年迟迟不见醒，展雄飞自告奋勇要让少年住一间最暖和的屋子，老板娘明面上威胁房钱从他工钱里扣，但实际里还是给他安排了向阳的上等房。

展雄飞现在更加忙碌了，每天除了客栈和姻缘树，还要往少年的房间里跑。少年虽然烧退了，但仍不清醒，时不时说胡话，“师父”“丹龙”什么的，展雄飞听不懂。晚上起风时温度也降了，他就会嘟囔着“冷”，整个人蜷着，加几床被子，炉火烧得再旺也没有用，一摸手还是冰凉。

但只要展雄飞坐在床边，少年就靠过来，一动不动地窝着，也不喊冷。所以最后是展雄飞妥协的，他把自己的枕头被褥带过来，心安理得地睡在上等房的床板上，一向野惯了的性子也收敛许多，安安静静地让少年靠着。

 

 

立冬之日雁礁镇下了大雪，展雄飞起床的时候，把窗户开了一小缝。下雪的时候风会小很多，但融化的时候会打湿窗纸。

才过了一个晚上，外面已经积起了厚厚一层素白。展雄飞看到院子里扫雪的元帅，想招招手让他上来，却听到身后有窸窸窣窣的声音。他以为窗纸破了，从柜子里摸出一张新的，回头却发现一直躺在床上的少年醒了。

两人对视，彼此都吓了一大跳，展雄飞根本没见过对方睁开眼睛的模样，后退数步差点翻出窗户。

但不得不说，少年是真的很俊秀。

展雄飞不想承认自己看得眼睛都直了，稳下心神想说话，结果舌头打结：“你……你醒、醒了？”

少年打量四周，皱起眉头，嗓子干哑，用力咳了两声：“我师父呢？”

一听这话，展雄飞不乐意了，他三步并作两步走过去，大大咧咧地坐在床上，不满地说：“怎么样也是我救了你，你难道不先问问我是谁，再好好感谢我吗？”

“好。”少年从善如流，“你是谁？”

展雄飞十分赞赏他的配合，刚打算表演长篇大论眉飞色舞地介绍一番自己，看到对方清澈认真的眼神，立刻怂了，老老实实地说：“展雄飞。”连出身雁礁镇都没舍得加。

话音未落，就紧接着补充一句：“你是中原人吧，看着就像。怎么到这儿来的？”

少年想了想，回答：“我师父让我跟着商队来这里找一块石头，结果遇上风沙，我从车上摔了下来，从大漠一路找到这里。”

比起过程，展雄飞对他提到的石头更感兴趣：“什么样的石头？”

“一种……”少年斟酌一下，“矿石，类似于矿石。磨成粉后配水喝下，能让人产生幻觉。”

“蒙汗药咯？”

“不，只是帮助幻术实施的。”少年从脖子上解下细绳，在展雄飞眼前晃了晃，只见吊着一块上乘翠玉。展雄飞接过来在手里端详半天，也没看出个所以然。少年拿回翠玉，放于掌心，让展雄飞看向别处，再唤回视线时，哪里还有什么翠玉，只是一块普普通通的石子。少年把它系回去，解释：“这就是幻术。”

“哦！”展雄飞恍然大悟，拍拍脑袋，“我也会变戏法啊。”手指并拢，吹一口气，指间冒出火焰，紧接着就灭了，他尴尬地笑了笑，不以为意地拍拍手，有点警觉：“你是不是来抢我生意的？可先说好了，我就靠着变戏法来吃饭，为了你，老板娘都剥削我好久了。”

“这是幻术，不是变戏法。”少年下意识反驳，但看展雄飞的神态，又无奈地保证：“……滴水之恩当涌泉相报，我绝对不会抢你生意的。”

展雄飞满意地点点头，抬起下颌问：“我是展雄飞，你呢？”

“白龙。”少年拉过展雄飞的手，一笔一划地描画：“我来自长安。”

指尖划过掌心有点酥痒感，白龙的手臂白皙，上面不知是纹还是画了亮红色的纹路，从胳膊肘一直向腕骨延伸，漂亮得紧。看的展雄飞一时怔愣，根本没留意白龙写在掌心的字。

“你的花纹……”展雄飞拉过他的手腕，把袖子扯上去，研究了半天，“怎么搞的？”

“帮我施幻术。”白龙不动声色抽回自己的手，看展雄飞一脸疑惑，只好说，“这个幻术是让我在你眼中是一只白鹤。丹龙身上也有……我和丹龙都是师父的徒弟。”

听到熟悉的名字，展雄飞终于把他昏迷时喃喃的语句对上号了。他拉长声腔应一声，找了个给他拿饭食的借口离开，实则去楼下商量对策。

还没下楼梯就被老板娘捉住了，千叮咛万嘱咐白龙刚刚醒来，只适合喝粥。展雄飞只得端了粥上楼，推开门发现白龙依旧还是他刚离开的模样，坐在床头，眼神茫然无定，眉头微蹙，不知在想什么。

他很安静，喝粥的时候都尽量不发出一点声音。展雄飞从这些细节推定白龙估计是从小被他师父捡来的，这种寄人篱下多年才会有的小心翼翼展雄飞看得清楚。白龙低头喝粥，展雄飞就坐在一旁看他。

外面雪还在下。

半晌，白龙突然开口：“如果想返回长安，是不是必须等到春天了？”

展雄飞一愣，算算时日，应道：“这里春天来得晚，到时候还会有商队来这里摆开春早市，你可以随着他们回中原。当然，前提是你这次跟随的商队不回来找你。”

白龙垂下头，勺子搅动碗里剩余的粥，偶尔碰到碗壁发出粗粝的声响，热气徐徐向上，在他眼际漫开。

“不会有人找我了。”白龙低声说。

 

 

这小半月为了照顾白龙，展雄飞快要在客栈里闷坏了。终于捱到对方醒了，他当天下午就欢天喜地跑出去逛集市了。以前变戏法的位置来了一个老太太，面前摆着篮子，上面盖着棉布，周围全是小孩子。

展雄飞好奇地拨开孩子们凑过去看，只见篮子里挤满了兔子。大小不一，挤挤挨挨地一个个柔软的毛团。天气冷，兔子们都不爱动，缩在棉布下。展雄飞想摸一摸，都快要碰上了才想起自己的手冰凉，连忙呵了口气暖暖。

小团子一被抱起就往怀里拱，这让展雄飞立刻想起了昏迷时期的白龙。这些兔子老人家卖的便宜，展雄飞犹豫再三，认真挑了一只买了下来。

白龙这几天不能下地，有只兔子陪他玩儿总归不至于发闷。

 

 

而事实是兔子喜欢白龙远胜于它的买主。白龙这两天因为实在太冷，早早就换上了御寒的厚实衣物，之前的羽衣深得兔子所爱，就被拿来供其窝着。兔子乖巧，老老实实趴着让白龙摸它的脑袋和耳朵，看得展雄飞气不打一处来。

“还没有名字吧？”白龙说，“叫什么比较合适？”

“元宝。”展雄飞不经脑子脱口而出。

 

 

根本没有经过反驳诘难，这只兔子就叫元宝了。

所以展雄飞总觉得白龙在让着他。

 

 

白龙能自由活动时，展雄飞高兴极了，带着他去雁礁镇大小地方，遍尝西域小吃。

“元宝可能还没有吃饭。”白龙忧心忡忡。

一提到元宝展雄飞就横眉立目，拉着白龙不让他回去，强行岔开话题，并且敷衍地说元帅已经在照顾它了。元帅照顾元宝，天经地义。

元帅确实在照顾元宝，经他之手，元宝从小小的团子膨胀成一只肥硕的兔子，胖而不自知，依旧吃的浑然忘我，十分愁人。

“你到底是讨厌兔子还是讨厌兔子黏着白龙？”元帅在私底下悄悄问展雄飞。

“有区别？”展雄飞挑挑眉，反问。

“当然有啦！”元帅瞪眼睛，挥舞着手，“这两种人我都见过，前一种人让兔子死于非命，后一种他俩成亲了。”

“成你个……”展雄飞暴栗还没落在元帅额头上，就停住了，他想起看见白龙的地方，以及白龙之前自己的梦，好像有种因果藏在里面。他招招手，让捂着脑袋的元帅凑过来，低声问：“他会不会是姻缘树给我赐的姻缘？”

“啊！”元帅大叫一声，“老大你真的要和他成亲？！！”

“成你个头！”暴栗还是落在了元帅额头上。

元帅委屈巴巴地离展雄飞五步远，问：“我都看出来了，你不是很喜欢他吗？喜欢就要成亲啊，打我做什么。”

“喜欢有什么用。他春天就要回中原了。”展雄飞叹了口气，认命了似的，“我就知道不该砍姻缘树，一棵树也太记仇了。”

他也说不明白自己对白龙到底是一种什么感情，像一切都是注定好的，展雄飞就应该在那一刻遇见白龙。然后隐秘的、不可说的在心里发芽，等到春天开花，然后随着白龙离开，就枯萎了。

展雄飞不知道白龙是怎么想的，但西域完全不是白龙适合的地方，更别提雁礁镇这个地方。他不认为白龙值得为他留下，更别提“留下”这个词本就是他自作多情想出来的。

“别放太多盐。”展雄飞出声，接过元帅手里的勺子把面盛到碗里，“他不吃咸。”

 

 

离立春尚有一个月有余，白龙就打算去找之前没来得及找的石头。之前雁礁镇下了大雪，近日终于雪化。

展雄飞早就打听好了，远处有一小片绿洲，绿洲里有个岩洞，那种矿石就生在深处。他们择了个好天气，带着火折子就出发了。

大漠里展雄飞很熟，但最难判别沙涡所在。白龙从小习得幻术，对这方面判断力很强，拉着展雄飞绕开了不少危险之处。养好身体后白龙其实也没有看起来那么瘦弱，而且性子执拗，相当执拗，心心念念地找石头，找不到不罢休。这是展雄飞不能理解的。

有时候他也想，白龙这种性子，温柔都藏在眼睛里，说不定是真的会为他留下来的。

可也只是想想。

 

 

绿洲很快就找到了，这个地方常有商队来休憩，因而开辟出一条道路，下去也不难。岩洞藏在灌木后面，展雄飞用刀子砍开灌木，拨出一个入口，和白龙一起走到里面。

岩洞里阴冷潮湿，常年不见光又在泉眼旁边，地下尽是淤泥青苔，一层层地往上泛寒气。白龙找了两根木枝勉强当做火把，从上面涂了一层油，然后用火折子点燃。光不够亮，勉强能照清脚下的路。

岔路丛生，他们也无法判定应当走哪条路更为合适，只好约定了地点，在岩壁画上记号，在火把燃到一半时于此地会合。

这种矿石稀少，而且分布零散，低处只会有一小块藏在岩缝中，丛生的基本在高处。白龙举着火把找了许久，也才找到一块，不过够用了。他将敲下的石头放在随身的袋子里，留意着身边的动静，匆匆返回约定地点。当时火把已经快要燃到一半了，会合处却只有白龙一个人。

展雄飞迟迟没有来，喊了两声也没有人应，白龙开始着急了，沿着展雄飞去的方向按岩壁上的记号一路找寻。

然而并没看见展雄飞的人影。这岩洞不仅有淤泥苔藓，也有一些暗洞，泥土松软处最易踩空，底下是暗河。又唤了几声仍没有回应，白龙打算去找找那些暗洞。

 

 

暗洞下水流湍急，白龙刚想试试深浅，就被拽住了，回头发现映入眼帘的正是展雄飞。

“你在干什么？”展雄飞疑惑地抹了抹脸，他看起来脏兮兮的，脸上手上全是污泥。

白龙失而复得，心情难定，急问：“怎么耽搁了那么久？”

“找石头去了啊。”展雄飞眨眨眼，献宝一样拿出袋子，里面沉甸甸的全是那个矿石，“我只在低处发现了一个，生怕你不够，又爬到岩顶找到了一大堆。这地方的岩壁是真不好爬，我功夫这么好都滑了那么多次，一下子找到足够多，你也不用惦念着再来这儿了。”

袋子还未收起，展雄飞就被拉入一个怀抱里，他连忙叫嚷自己身上都是泥巴不要抹到白龙身上了。却被抱得更紧。

展雄飞安静下来，手臂环住白龙的肩，轻声问：“你怎么了？”

白龙沉默着，过了半晌才低低说了句：“谢谢。”

 

 

从岩洞回到客栈后，一连数日展雄飞都显得十分兴奋，黏在白龙身边絮絮叨叨。

“你这几天话好像有点多。”白龙抱着元宝晒太阳，对展雄飞说。

“就快没时间了。”展雄飞挠了挠元宝的头顶，“你找到石头，是不是就要回去了？”

白龙怔了下，避而不答：“春天是什么时候？”

“春天来的很慢啦。”展雄飞伸了个懒腰，“你还记不记得那棵树，就是城郊我见到你的那棵。那是姻缘树，我们这儿也叫它‘东君信’，等它叶子发芽，春天就来了。”

说完，他又兴致勃勃地凑过去，期待地问：“你不是会幻术吗？什么时候让我看一看白鹤的样子？”

“这个只有我师父才可以。”白龙摇摇头。

“有没有人是看不到幻术的？还是所有人都会被幻术骗到？”

“可以看不到的。”白龙说，“师父说过，不要用眼睛，用心看就会看不到了。心是不会骗人的。”

 

 

日光渐趋和煦，姻缘树枝条抽长，冒出了绿芽。

雁礁镇过了严冬，又开始热闹起来，北边特意留了一片空地，供远来商队摆开春早市。各家孩童都蠢蠢欲动，生怕去的晚了错过了什么从中原带来的新鲜玩意儿。

白龙联系好了商队，等集市结束，就跟着商队返回中原，然后再自行前往长安。

彼时元宝减重颇见成效，抱着也没那么累手了。临行前白龙犹豫再三，还是把元宝委托给元帅照顾，并嘱咐千万不要再喂的那么肥了。展雄飞一直都没说话，看到白龙不愿就这么离开的样子，连忙上前把他推到车里。车沿挂的铃铛叮当作响。

“我会去长安的。”展雄飞说，眼神里没了玩味，难得的认真，“我还没见到你变成白鹤呢，肯定不甘心的。”

带头的马夫发出尖锐的哨音，车队开始缓缓前行。

“再会。”白龙想。

腰间的袋子装满了石头，沉甸甸的砸在心底。

 

 

柳下月如花下月，今年人忆去年人。往事梦中身。*

 

 

又一年孟春时节，展雄飞独身去了长安。他知道自己不可能永居雁礁镇，注定要踏足中原，只是在确定前往的地点时，几乎下意识地选择了长安。

与元帅挥泪惜别，与老板娘承诺回来时一定会将客栈发扬光大，就匆匆踏上了羁旅之途。

这一路山也清，水也清，人在山阴道上行。春云处处生。*

他到达长安时，花信已报，春花齐开。入住一家小客栈时，被小二提醒明日夜里，长安城会有一场表演，还给展雄飞指了方向。

“要去看的！”小二说着一口流利的官话：“白鹤少年，两年一次呢！”

展雄飞道了谢，拎着包裹在房间里收整一番，先打点了一些日常所需，再谋此后事。

 

 

第二天夜幕刚垂，城内就热闹起来，展雄飞甚至都还没想清楚路线，就被簇拥着到了目的地。那是一条酒街，红灯笼一串又一串，酒招随风舞动，繁华如许。展雄飞去时已经比较晚了，只能站在后排。

先是一个披着袍子的人，一半的脸隐在暗里，看不清真实面容。他说了些什么，人群喧嚷欢呼无法听清，紧接着身后的人纷纷往旁边散去。

展雄飞回头，只见两名身着羽衣的少年拨开人群，向前奔跑，羽衣翻飞，恍若仙境鹤池。人群拥挤，他们举步维艰，在一个小孩子试图扯住羽衣绣有红边的少年的衣摆时，展雄飞伸手拉了一下。

少年觉得自己手腕被拉住，回头看向展雄飞。

就在此刻，展雄飞终于看清楚了对方的模样，正是白龙。姻缘树下，冥冥注定。

白龙对他笑了，很短暂，匆忙跟着丹龙的步伐，冲出人群。师父也及时施起幻术，于是在人们眼中，这两位羽衣少年，已然腾空化为白鹤，在长安城的上空盘旋。赞叹和叫好不绝。

展雄飞努力想发现人们在看些什么，映入眼帘的却是寂静夜空，偶尔有繁星数点。再看向前方，白龙和丹龙并排站着，白龙像是感受到他的视线，看了过来，笑意顿现。

直至幻术结束，人潮散去，展雄飞仍站在原处。

丹龙和师父已经先行离开了，白龙走来，站在他面前，问：“白鹤好看吗？”

展雄飞摇摇头，确定自己是清醒的，但突然与白龙重逢闹市街头，却又无语凝噎，只好作答：“我并没有看到白鹤。”

“要用眼睛，”白龙点点他的心口，“不要用心看。”

“我好像……”展雄飞皱眉，“我好像办不到。”

这次白龙是真的笑了起来，柔和从嘴角到达眼底。已近一更天，守夜人开始打更，再过一个时辰便是宵禁了。白龙拉着展雄飞穿过灯笼、酒招、弥漫着的酒香和宽窄不一的巷子去他的住处。

“如果幻术对我有用，是不是就相当于不用心了？”展雄飞喃喃自语，“那还是别看到白鹤了吧。”

“看不到白鹤，就看我。”白龙说。

“等有时间再回一次雁礁镇。”展雄飞捏捏白龙的手心，“元宝应该想你了。”

“好。”白龙应着。

“顺便去姻缘树那里还个愿。”这句展雄飞说的含含糊糊，却被白龙逮了个正着。

白龙挑眉，颇感兴趣地问：“还什么愿？”

已到门前，展雄飞边说着快进去快进去，故意岔开话题，推着白龙往里走。

 

 

要还的愿也不是不能说，只是故事漫长，需秉烛夜话，从头道来。因起展雄飞误砍姻缘树，悉心照看求良缘。白鹤入梦，绸缪顾盼，如遇平生。*

到底也不过是情关难过，诚不欺我。

 

 

-FIN

 

*1：《望江南·新梦断》赵子发（宋）

*2：《牡丹亭》第八出 劝农

你看山也清，水也清，人在山阴道上行。春云处处生。

*3：《牡丹亭》第十二出 寻梦

昨日偶尔春游，何人见梦。绸缪顾盼，如遇平生。独坐思量，情殊怅恍。真个可怜人也。


	5. [昊磊] 有人喜欢蓝

首先是密闭的电梯间。照明电路出了点小故障，灯疯狂闪烁，然后“叮”一声。

吴磊经常说这电梯的开门声就像一台立式烤箱，里面的食物接受高温的烘烤，慢慢膨起，到了设定的时间，就发出这种声响。

门廊是声控灯。这一层只住了两家，一家是吴磊的目的地，另一家是对年轻夫妻，为了接送孩子上学，调换了单位，搬去另一个区，不经常回来。吴磊靠在冰凉电梯间外冰凉的瓷砖上，对正翻找钥匙的人故意用轻佻的语气说：“过来亲我。”

“不。”

早知是这样的结果，吴磊歪了歪头，不以为意，自觉没趣。刚准备站直身子，却被突然走过来的对方挡了回去。零下的气温里吴磊穿的很少，冻得鼻尖发红。

蓝色羽绒服像一床被子，牢牢把他们裹了起来。

 

刘昊然的吻是不一样的。

他通常先拉起吴磊的手，从十指相抵再找到缝隙嵌入，牢牢地握着，然后倾身吻他。吴磊身上的淡奶油般的沐浴露气息也渐渐放大。刘昊然先咬住吴磊的下唇，另一只手慢慢往下，在腰窝处停下，摩挲那一小块敏感的皮肤。相容的情愫不断释放，然后舌尖顶入吴磊不断放松的牙关，搅动纠缠。

就像一座海底火山，慢慢的蓄积。他转过脸，蹭着吴磊的耳际，转而亲吻上小小的耳洞。吴磊是一块不会腻的奶油蛋糕，他最喜爱的味道。

 

“反悔了？”吴磊笑着藏在刘昊然的蓝被子里，手摸索着找到衣服内侧口袋。刘昊然的手在外面的口袋里，他们之间隔着轻软的羽绒。

刘昊然没有接下吴磊的调侃，反而拿出刚刚从环上解下的一枚钥匙，拉出吴磊的手，连带着楼层备用门卡一齐放到他的掌心里。

“别再还回来了。”

 

 

这不是吴磊第一次接过这枚钥匙。

 

 

已经是很久之前。但也不能算是很久，确切说来是他成年之后的第二天。去年的事了。

他觉得刘昊然应该是喜欢他的。吴磊走进开门后静谧的房子时想。如果不喜欢他，这钥匙也到不了他手上。

这是刘昊然的领地，空气都像写着镌着名字。家具、墙纸、地毯甚至壁灯，都是刘昊然亲自挑选的。桌子上的水杯是他的，冰箱里的食物是他的，甚至乱丢的衣服、鞋袜都在向吴磊展示着这个房子真正的主人是谁。

可当时刘昊然看向他的眼神里从来找不到一丝喜欢。吴磊一度觉得刘昊然十分厌恶他，作为被打上同一个时代标签的演员们，能接的好剧本和代言就那么几个，无形中也是呈现出竞争之态。

他们缺乏联系，很少碰面，能说上来的共同地点大约是各城市的机场，但往往都是一个刚刚起飞，一个恰巧落地。这种情形对于两人而言都是没想到的，无休止的躲避碰面，躲避容易随之而来的比较。即使内心里都想和彼此合作一次。

 

 

直到那次活动时刘昊然提前离场，快走到门口又匆匆折回来，把身上披着的羽绒服递给吴磊——因为错估了天气吴磊只穿了薄薄的衬衫——是这场活动数次相逢中唯一的互动。

吴磊展开羽绒服，甚至还没说谢谢，就听到啪一声金属质地的薄片掉落的声音，一枚钥匙。他疑惑地看向刘昊然，刘昊然抬起眼，眼神看不出内容，转身离开了。吴磊视线追随着望向大门，听到刘昊然关上车门后汽车发动机运行的声音。

他以为刘昊然至少会说一句“生日快乐”之类的，这样他也好礼貌地寒暄。

可是没有。

 

 

地址贴心的写在钥匙背面，小小的一行，用透明胶带贴着。

当晚活动结束后吴磊向身旁跟着的助理告假，独自登上23点的末班地铁。深冬的北京冷得要命，刘昊然的衣服上有香水味，是淡淡的橙子香气的后调，又混杂了奇特的松木香。他把脖颈缩在衣领里，羽绒服的帽子宽大，为了不使它被风吹掉颇费工夫。吴磊今晚的发型被搞得一团乱，不过多亏了这足够提供掩蔽的羽绒服，挤在末班疲惫的地铁乘客中，根本不会获得多一眼的青睐。

门卡在口袋里，刷开电梯时的“叮”一声，让他瞬间想起烤箱，大概是缓解绷紧的神经，他自顾自笑起来，映在电梯厢里的光洁镜面上，他看到自己紧攥着钥匙而发僵的手指，和熟透了般的耳朵。

他敲响了刘昊然的房门，没有人应，才想起自己带了钥匙。钥匙插进锁孔时紧张地手抖，也可能是天冷，手指僵硬没有知觉。在楼道里的声控灯明灭三次才成功旋开门锁。咔哒一声，门推开了，吴磊的心跳仿佛也上了发条，咔哒，咔哒。

房子里是黑的，厚重的窗帘遮挡住了所有的光源，吴磊在门口踌躇不已，把鞋脱掉，光脚踩着地板。他看到玄关有双拖鞋，但是没有人告诉他是否该穿这双，他也不会自作多情到真的以为这一双是为自己准备的。

木质地板有点泛凉，吴磊往室内走了几步，还没脱下羽绒服，就被连外套带人一起抱了个满怀。

“地太凉了。”他听到熟悉的声音，“怎么不穿拖鞋？”

 

 

他们当晚就滚到了同一条床单上。在事后吴磊甚至认真思考了一下该用什么措辞，是上床比较好，还是那个带“爱”字的词汇比较好。或者就干脆睡了一觉，只是枕边人是刘昊然而已。

过程中他哭得厉害，也不知道是为什么哭。他哭的机会不多，这次却像全补回来了一样，泪腺崩溃，眼泪不停地涌出，落在枕头上，落在刘昊然的肩上，落在他们接吻时双唇的缝隙里。

听到轻轻呜咽声的刘昊然顿了一下。但没停。

他很温柔，但没有停。吴磊也不想让他停。

 

 

房间里十分郁燥，不像他从小长大的夜晚就像能拧出水的上海。脸上泪痕凝成干涸的河道，小腹上的白浊也快要干了，黏腻的如同夏天打完篮球后汗津津的身体。

刘昊然去拿湿毛巾了，为了满足他今晚唯一的请求——太累了，不想洗澡。

所以当刘昊然出来的时候，看到吴磊躺在床上，闭着眼睛像睡着了。

他张张口想说什么，却什么也没说。少年的身形漂亮，再加上有规律的健身，腹肌完美，腰线裹在半截被子下面。刘昊然坐到床边，用手轻轻盖住吴磊的眼睛，依旧湿润的睫毛在掌心扇动。刘昊然遮着他的眼睛，把床头壁灯旋开，暖黄的光线覆在少年身上。光影交错就像一幅学院派的油画。像饮醉酒、身边摆满光泽水润的葡萄、戴着花环的巴库斯。

 

 

他们那晚什么也没说。吴磊在刘昊然醒来前就走了。钥匙和门卡放在玄关柜子上。

如果刘昊然那晚肯问一句就好了，问他在想什么，问他感觉怎么样，问什么也好。

吴磊其实一直想说，你是喜欢我的吧？否则为什么会一直喊我的名字呢。

 

 

刘昊然醒来才发现身边空无一人，带着皱褶的被子和玄关上的钥匙提醒他确实发生过，但另一个人早早就走了。

再过一段时间，就要进入高集中的宣传期了。刘昊然享受着为数不多的请先时光，打开微信编辑了又删，最终还是什么也没发过去。吴磊的名字藏在他微信列表里，聊天记录还停留在半年以前。

 

他们认识很久了。都是十几岁的年纪，参加了同一档节目。当时大家都需要曝光率，都有作品要宣传，在节目上自然尽心尽力，该做的该说的一样不少。

一场下来，已经笑到脸颊发酸，身心俱疲。

他是节目录制完成最后一个离场的。

吴磊是倒数第二个。

他推开化妆间的门，里面空荡荡的，只有吴磊一个，刚卸了妆，头发乱七八糟，发梢还挂着一滴洗完脸没擦净的水珠。吴磊从镜子里发现了他，眼睛弯起来。

刘昊然站在他身后，想起游戏时两个巨大的球碰在一起，瞬间爆裂的荷尔蒙和飙升的多巴胺。少年人之间显然太过无所顾忌了。

吴磊回头望向他。

鬼使神差地，他迎着吴磊凑过来的姿势，低头吻了下去。

颇有种吻下来豁出去的豪迈。不过显然有些猝不及防，吴磊愣住了，一时不知如何反应。年纪稍大的那位手心布满冷汗，不得不装出一副稳重模样，胜券在握的佼佼者。但也只是凭道听途说实践着。

少年听话得很，舌尖顶一顶牙关，就心领神会的打开防线。

这是初吻吗？

是，又不是。

 

 

事后吴磊什么也没说，装作无事发生地揽着他肩说要去吃夜宵。席间刘昊然数次看他用舌尖舔向下唇，偶然才发现，那个部位在刚才被咬破了一点，伤口藏在唇纹里，看不太出来。

有段时间刘昊然是笃定吴磊也喜欢他的。偶然碰触的眼神，跳跃在对话框上的小表情，无一不体现着特殊的态度。

喜欢是一瞬间的事，不再联系也是一瞬间的事。

 

 

刘昊然也是很难过的。如果吴磊没有早早地离开就好了。他连早餐内容都想好了，以及一些必须要说的话。

后来他还是按计划做了早餐，只不过是一人份的。那些话成了他的心事。备用钥匙重新挂在了他的钥匙环上。

 

 

他有一天凌晨到达粤省，宣传自己即将上映的喜剧电影。坐在车里用小号刷微博，看到了不经意推到他首页的吴磊的送机照。

同天从北京机场出发。他看到照片里久违的吴磊穿了很薄的蓝色外套，很高兴的样子，眼睛弯弯的，就像多年前从镜子里看到他时那样。

他打开微信，终于找到吴磊的头像，点开，编辑了一句，想也没想就发了过去。

那边一直显示“正在输入”，刘昊然不知道对方是在写什么长篇大论，还是就像他一样小心翼翼删删改改。

直到下车进了酒店，手机震了一下，终于收到回复。

“北京是不是很冷？”

“冷死啦。”

 

 

按照宣传安排，终于有机会得返。出了机场已经天黑，司机把刘昊然送到小区门口，他拉着箱子，远远看到楼下站着人，正在玩手机。

还是那件蓝外套。

两人都是离开前的衣着，奇妙的巧合。吴磊很冷，错估了外面的气温，起风后要冷了一倍不止。刘昊然侧在一边给他挡风，刷开门后，两人沉默地走了进去。

 

 

然后是电梯间。

“为什么不是微波炉？”刘昊然突兀地问。

吴磊愣了一下，还以为是什么新鲜梗，过了好半天才想起来。应该是上次来跟刘昊然说的，没想到他现在都记得。

“因为我们在里面不会转啊。”

 

 

声控灯是个很好的存在。能在需要的时候营造一片安静的黑暗。

吴磊的蓝藏在他的蓝里，他隔着羽绒碰到吴磊的手。听对方笑着问是不是反悔了。

反悔了。他想。

于是把本属于吴磊但又被留下的，又重新物归原主。

“别再还回来了。”

刘昊然说。

 

 

蓝是铺开夜夜浪接浪，海水色被单。

 

 

-FIN


	6. [昊磊] 锦鲤

刘昊然是一条锦鲤。

准确地说，他是千年成精投托此世，前身是那种与水相伴相生、游来游去、各种花色、甚至带着某种喜气和福报意味的锦鲤群之一。

据传是金红色的，在晴好的阳光下能看到闪闪发光，仿佛鱼鳞缝隙里藏着细碎的金箔，很贵气。

 

 

之所以是“据传”，原因不言而明。消息渠道单一，源头可靠程度低，传播范围窄且知情者仅仅两人，而所谓贵气的金箔鱼鳞也无从可考。

投托此世就是正儿八经的过日子，那些虚头巴脑的锦鲤成精的设定得全部推翻，所以刘昊然根本没有变回原形的可乘之机，沦落成芸芸众生里带着点儿福气的人。

 

 

 

除了刘昊然本鲤，另一位知情者百感交集，不知道是该庆贺自己中了大奖，还是在拉黑刘昊然微信之前劝说他好好看一下脑子。

“我已经十八岁了。”吴磊沉默了三个半小时，才慢吞吞打字发过去。

那边回复倒是很快，焦急辩解：“我说的都是真的。”

“这种故事我五岁就没再听了。”

“你想要什么证明？”刘昊然觉得自己实在可怜，这种天降大喜居然还要大喜本喜上赶着要人认可。

吴磊想了一会儿，看了看墙上的挂钟， 难得闲暇午后却听了一个主角是身边人的灵异故事。他划了几下手机界面，从收藏栏里找到之前刘昊然推给他的一家店，新开的，火爆无比，排队的人要从门口拐三个大弯到旁边的小公园售票处。所幸离吴磊住的地方也不是很远。

他站起身，穿了外套，戴了顶帽子，掏掏口袋里还有些零钱。碰到手机时想起自己还没回复刘昊然，就随意地发了一句：“我打算去你昨天发给我的那家店了，要不你就保佑保佑我能顺利买到吧。”

“这可是你说的。”刘昊然回复。

 

 

 

关于锦鲤护佑这种事，在网上被炒的如日中天，仿佛大大小小的麻烦遇到锦鲤之力都能迎刃而解。

刘昊然当然也用微博小号转发过，当时是为了找到自己在大理丢失的钱包，祈求或许会有另一条和他相同命运的锦鲤精能助他一臂之力。毕竟他的灵力实在是很不稳定，该走背字儿的时候还是会一条路走到黑，水逆之时还是逆。有时候倒霉起来，自己都不相信自己是一条福气锦鲤。

但有时候天时地利人和，还是会发挥一点点作用的，宏观视角上看，从出生到现在也走的顺遂，大事皆能得偿所愿。对一个常人来说已经是福上添福。

这件事被吴磊知道纯属巧合。他与吴磊从第一次共同参加节目到现在已经快三年了，能找到同一年龄段的同行已经很不容易，更何况他俩还很投机。

男孩儿们的爱好出奇一致，球鞋、NBA、FIFA、游戏、剧组，甚至生活里大大小小发生的破事儿都能打开话题，提前对一下日程表，等两人都清闲的时候就开聊，远程开黑打游戏，困极了就直接睡过去，连耳机都忘了摘，以致于经常发生翌日清晨被人敲门叫醒，喊了一声“知道了”，耳机那头却传来被吓得滚下床的声音。

“我靠！”受害者往往是刘昊然，他从被自己带下去的被子团里挣扎起身，躺回床上醒神，一看时钟才六点多，“说话能先摘耳机吗祖宗？”

“抱歉啦。”此时吴磊反应过来后笑的喘不上气，爬起来窸窸窣窣地穿衣服，顺手把睡觉时扯掉的另一边耳机戴上，“我早起也很苦的好不。”

 

 

 

长此以往，是肯定会聊出问题的。刘昊然不小心泄露天机就是恶果之一。时至今日他已经回想不起到底那句说错了让吴磊起了疑，追问下自己就老老实实地全盘托出了。

不知道这次灵力有没有效，否则那可就太尴尬了。吴磊还没到那家店，刘昊然已经想好了几十句装作无事发生的推脱的话，甚至开了局游戏，打算用来转移话题。

 

 

周六下午是这家店排队高峰期，吴磊本来也没对刘昊然抱太大期望，打算如果排不上队就去超市买袋速冻馄饨回去煮着吃。

然而就这么一个无风无雨日暖天晴的好时日，吴磊到达那家店，发现门可罗雀，店员百无聊赖地坐在椅子上发呆，没一会儿就跑到后厨拿了新鲜的糕点摆在橱柜上，恰巧是吴磊特别想吃的那款。

太反常了。吴磊决定先不轻举妄动，迅速拿出手机查了查这家店是不是爆出什么负面新闻，然而网页上显示的尽是“火爆”这种词。他有些犹豫地走过去，买了一些还尚热的点心，拎着去了旁边的超市买速冻馄饨。

当他走出店门时，发现那家店门口排起了巨长无比的队，就像他平日里看到的那样。吴磊沉默了一下，看看手里的袋子，里面的点心还是原来的模样。

吴磊难得找不到词语形容自己的心情，就像做了一场梦，醒来后发现自己并没有做梦。他一路回到家，袋子放到客厅，然后把馄饨塞进冰箱。

打开手机，对话框里最后一句还是来自刘昊然的“这可是你说的”。

“大哥。”吴磊发过去，又紧急撤回，改写一句，“大佬，我信了。[/作揖]”

 

 

 

吴磊迅速接受了现实，又开始兴致勃勃地向刘昊然推荐他家的新浴缸。

“够大，恒温，有按摩功能，很舒服的。”吴磊觉得打字无法表现出他的热情，直接一个电话拨了过去，“你要不要来试试？然后能变成锦鲤给我看看吗？”

刘昊然听吴磊那边叮当哐啷的声音，疑惑地问了句：“你干嘛呢？”

吴磊刚把买的速冻馄饨下到锅里，用筷子搅了搅，把黏在一起的馄饨拨开。他没回答刘昊然的问句，接着说：“如果浴缸不行，游泳池可以吗？会不会太大？而且感觉水应该不适合鱼吧。”

“是不适合，但是……”刘昊然艰难解释，然而被吴磊打断话头。

“我就知道。”吴磊想了想，“温泉呢？你是不是不需要那么大的地方，对了对了，我家还有个鱼缸。”

“吴……”刘昊然想说自己已经不能变回锦鲤了，当人也挺好的，然而察觉吴磊有点儿过分热情，“哎不是，你怎么这么积极地想看我变成鱼？”

“紧张什么，我就是好奇嘛。”汤沸了，吴磊打开锅盖，馄饨已经熟了，他用的家里之前熬下的高汤，热汽扑面而来，吴磊把馄饨捞到碗里，浓郁的香气蔓延。

刘昊然有些警惕：“你该不是想炖了我吧？”

在这千钧一发的时刻，吴磊刚下了勺子，舀起一口汤，刘昊然清晰地听到手机那头传来吞咽的口水声。

于是迅速挂断电话。

这下百口莫辩的是吴磊了。

 

 

 

“我没想炖你，当时我煮馄饨呢，真的。”吴磊在三天后的晚上才联系上了刘昊然。

“炖我？”刘昊然愣了一下，他忙着宣传自己要上的电影，连轴转了整整三天，刚从机场到了今晚要住的地方，顶着阴冷的天气钻进大堂，吴磊在那边解释了半天，极力证明自己的无辜。大堂暖风一吹，刘昊然才反应过来他说的是哪回事。

他有点好笑地拉着行李箱坐在大堂的沙发上，说：“知道了知道了，你快下来接我。”

“啊？”

“我在你家楼下呢，没门卡上不去。”刘昊然催促，“快点儿。”

“哦，你等等。”吴磊刚钻进被子，听到这一消息连忙到处找衣服，手机丢在床上还在通话中，吴磊匆忙套了件浴袍，边系带子边对床上的手机喊：“你等等啊！”

收音效果很好，音量实在太大，刘昊然贴近耳机上的麦，用同等音量笑着回喊了一句：“好！”

 

 

吴磊简直是以光速出现在刘昊然面前的，穿着浴袍趿拉着拖鞋，刚出电梯就倒吸一口凉气：“好冷。”

大堂虽然开了暖风，但和家里还是不一样的，刘昊然见状推着他往电梯里走，把刚脱下的羽绒服披在吴磊身上，又长又厚，直接盖到小腿以下。

“也没有这么冷吧。”吴磊眨眨眼，按下了自家楼层按钮。

刘昊然显然不听他这一套，数落：“感冒了怎么办？”

楼层到了，吴磊开门，刘昊然跟在他身后进去，关门开灯一气呵成。吴磊把刘昊然的外套放在沙发上，回答：“你可是锦鲤，我不会感冒的。”

“话别说满啊。”刘昊然提醒，“万一没灵验，你就该炖我了。”

“炖炖炖！”吴磊翻了个白眼，带着刘昊然往浴室走，“水我都烧好了，就等你来呢。赶紧洗，洗完睡觉。”

 

 

刘昊然带着一身水汽躺到床上的时候，才想起来问家里是不是只有吴磊一个人。

“你来的时候连消息都没打探好，业务水平太差了吧。”吴磊推了推他，“万一碰上我妈呢？”

“碰上就碰上了呗。”刘昊然顿了一下，装出委屈的模样，“我酒店都没定，你还能赶我走啊？”

当然不赶。

 

 

两人挤在床中央，半夜时吴磊翻了个身，闻到对方脖颈间清冽的沐浴露气息，柑橘味的。

 

 

 

自从确信了刘昊然真的是锦鲤化身，吴磊就决定人尽其用，刘昊然也显然没辜负他的期望，灵的时候居多，吴磊坐了四次飞机，四次都没有延误，甚至吃饭时抽奖还抽到一张免单券。

“我该把你供起来。”吴磊认真地说。

“好。”刘昊然也认真答应，“吃喝不用了，管我住就行。”

其实这件事刘昊然也纳闷，他以前可从来没这么灵过。现在倒是成了实打实的the chosen one，福气和不要钱一样往吴磊那里送，想停都不行。

 

 

 

拥有共同秘密的两人开始更频繁的联系，约饭，拥有了对方家里的钥匙和备用门卡，有时候行李箱里还会发现自己拿了几件对方的衣服。想着下次见面还回去，却总是忘，最后连衣柜都要快共用了。

 

 

 

日子就这么过着，转眼就快到情人节。吴磊在家里刚写完一套卷子，拿起手机无聊地刷小号微博，突然看到应该在剧组的刘昊然发了一个自拍，也是用小号，内容写着——

“转发此条锦鲤，你将拥有一个锦鲤男友。免费，包邮。”

吴磊勾起嘴角，按下[转发]。

 

 

与此同时，门铃响了起来，吴磊站起来去开门。

“您的快递。”面前的人笑着，“签个字？”

吴磊凑上去，亲在他的唇上。

 

又是一个闲暇的午后。

 

 

 

 

起因是这样的，吴磊睡了个午觉，醒来时已经快下午五点半了。

今天是刘昊然做饭，正在切食材，葱段儿码在案板上整齐的一排。吴磊循声找过去，靠着壁柜看他焯青菜。

“刚醒？”刘昊然看到他，随口问。

桌子上放着一碗炒肉，刘昊然用筷子夹一块塞他嘴里。

“有点儿淡。”吴磊嚼了嚼咽下去，打了个小小的哈欠，状若无意地说：“我做了个梦。”

“梦见什么了？”

“你是一条锦鲤……哦不对，锦鲤成精。”吴磊坦荡且直接地回答，收到刘昊然讶异的眼神，摊开手，言简意赅地把梦境叙述了一遍。

“最后呢？”刘昊然边听边把焯好的青菜捞出来，追问梦境结尾。

“哪有什么最后，你发了张自拍说转发此锦鲤就能免费有个锦鲤男友，还包邮。”

“你转了吗？”

“这种好事儿，我当然先下手为强了。”吴磊挑挑眉，“总之，你作为一条鱼，还是挺神的。虽然你总是觉得我会炖你。”

刘昊然闻言一顿，手里的动作停下来，转过头纳闷地看他把梦境里的锦鲤刘昊然吹嘘得天花乱坠：“早上你不是点名要喝鱼汤吗？那现在这鱼我是做还是不做了？”

吴磊这才看到他手里拿着刀正准备剖鱼，天人交战一番，最后摆摆手，一锤定音：“做吧做吧，这是鲫鱼，又不是锦鲤。”

 

鲫鱼：？

 

 

 

 

-FIN

 

 

 

这两天去看了秦风，被灌了迷魂药，所以喜气洋洋的（。

#鱼汤有毒#


	7. [昊磊] 恋爱的犀牛

黄昏是他一天中视力最差的时候。*

 

 

刘昊然到家是下午五点半的事了，他经历了漫长的飞行和严重的道路拥堵，思维钝塞，昏昏沉沉，进门时差点被行李箱绊倒。

厨房的食材已经很久没有得到补充，挂橱里还剩为数不多的几桶泡面，他从冰箱里拿出一罐饮料冰着自己因休息不好而肿起的眼睛，随意拿了一桶泡面下来。

在往泡面桶里加水时他才突然意识到手里的热水壶是空的。

烧水是一个漫长的过程。沸腾的热汽把墙壁上的瓷砖铺满水珠。烧好的水发出尖锐的鸣叫，把水壶取下，面饼被热水浸没，刘昊然迅速地把叉子插在泡面上。

 

 

放在一旁的手机震动起来，解锁后发现是几条新的消息。来自一个朋友，之前录节目时认识的，与他交好，这么多年也时常联系。

“到北京了？今晚约个饭？”消息里这么写。

刘昊然斟酌了一下，泡面的香味已经弥漫开，他看了眼时间，回复：“明天中午吧，等会儿想补个觉。”

好在关系真的不错，朋友显然没那么计较，大方同意，并再三嘱咐别忘了赴约，可难得逮住一回刘昊然的空闲。饭馆地址也迅速发了过来。

刘昊然存了地址，顺口一问都有谁要去。那边倒是说的简单，加上你我就四五个人，你都认识。

 

 

把泡面端到客厅里时顺便抄走了那罐饮料，家里暖气开得足，冷藏的也渐趋常温，他抹掉上面的水，发现明天就过期了，于是顺手拉开拉环。喝进去时才意识到这是咖啡。保质期将近两年，它在冰箱里也呆了两年。

是吴磊放进去的。两年前。

刘昊然被一罐咖啡连带着想起这些时，突然有点儿反胃，面汤上漂着一层油，裹着他的胃壁蜷缩，喉间酸胀的干呕的感觉不断上泛，他吃完最后一口面，把面桶和没喝完的咖啡罐一起扔到垃圾桶里。

 

 

两年的时间里发生了什么，他们谁也说不清楚。刘昊然忙，吴磊也忙，昏天黑地日月无光，工作和睡觉成了生存两大支柱，连饮食都要见缝插针。

工作这种偏理性的东西还是很直观的，毕竟成果在那里摆着，一目了然。而人际交往这种感性的，最难维系和表达，关系好就是好，淡了就是淡了，哪有什么理由。

刘昊然见天儿想放假，这事连好友都来调侃他：“你不是一急了就好藏着吗，这段时间倒是天天在可见范围内？”

“哪有时间藏着啊。”刘昊然也无奈。

更有甚者，插科打诨一般来问他和各同行小生的关系，他娴熟于此，一句两句就带过去了，既官方得体又挑不出刺儿。

“哎吴磊呢？去年在上海还一块聚呢，好长时间都没见人了？”

刘昊然愣了一下，差点下意识就说他也不清楚，但想了想又觉得这听起来很容易被做文章，就含糊地说：“他忙吧。”

“忙啊？”

“忙！”

 

 

但实际上对方忙不忙，心里根本没个谱。上次交流彼此行程的日期时间都模糊了。

如果非得要说实话，他们已经半年多没相互联系过。而且曾经一度以为陌路相处模式要比熟稔时容易得多，然而实际上聚光灯的光线把他们紧紧捆在一起，每次在不同记者的嘴里听到对方的名字都如临大敌，小心翼翼填补每个问题漏洞，营造出还是朋友的假象，随机应变的能力简直发挥到了极致。

大多数人都蒙在鼓里，而这绝对不止一个人的功劳。

 

 

也不知道是那罐咖啡起了作用还是其他的什么，刘昊然本来进门时身心俱疲只想一觉睡到翌日正午，现在反而在床上翻来覆去睡不着。咖啡因在血管里横冲直撞，心跳加快，一闭上眼睛就燥热。

他翻了个身，把床头灯扭开，趿着拖鞋去拿了一罐常温啤酒。再次坐到床上时他把电脑打开了，系统许久不运行，慢的出奇。

咖啡是什么时候放进去的？刘昊然在等待间隙里想。好像是吴磊来他家住，接了个戏，熬夜看剧本，实在困得不行，第二天去超市买了一大堆咖啡，不由分说地塞进他冰箱。一开始只是吴磊喝，后来就变成了他俩一起喝。

“要是困就去睡，求你。”吴磊翻过一页，恳切地向困到眼泪汪汪的刘昊然建议。

“那不行，”刘昊然打了个哈欠，勉强唤回一丝清醒的意识，虚心提问，“这个角色怎么就死了？上一集不还好好的？”

“……他六集前就领便当了！”吴磊气不过，把咖啡也塞到他手里。两人的易拉罐撞到一起，大声宣布：“不醉不归！”

“不醉不归。”

冰箱里的咖啡喝了补补了喝，直到吴磊进了组都没解决完。

 

 

打开那部话剧的视频资料的过程倒是十分流畅。

中戏的学生毕业要排大戏的，剧本还在写，但老师的任务已经提前布置下来。话剧是中戏的拿手菜，对表演张力和台词功底要求很高，得反复琢磨。

单子里的作品他在剧组里看了一部分，不过还没看完。

 

 

他和吴磊也经常看电影的。地点是他家里空着的那间卧室，里面的床有软床垫和厚被子，窗帘是双层的，光线穿过钴蓝色的窗帘被灰色的内里挡住，一拉上就暗无天日。这本来是刘昊然打算让吴磊住的房间，可后来停暖了两天。

然后吴磊就没再搬回那个房间。停暖好像是个很牵强的借口，但好像也没人深究这个事情。

刘昊然把投影仪放到里面，电影沿着光束投到幕墙上。有点像上世纪的情景，大字票根，小板凳排排坐，观众们屏息凝神，盯着缓缓出现的黑白字幕卡。

他喜欢看海盗电台，做梦都想演理查德·柯蒂斯和约翰·卡尼的音乐电影，顽固地相信《海盗电台》里的那个小女孩有种说不出的精致气质，和他第一次见到吴磊时的感觉差不多，他喜欢的不得了，对着媒体镜头无数次安利这部电影，说自己想跟她表白。

 

 

老师要他们揣摩话剧的表演形态和台词节奏，刘昊然一句句跟着读。

“黄昏是我一天中视力最差的时候。”

他想起在飞机上看的一本书，从家里带的。里面写一座有特别品质的城市。

“他们相信以前曾经度过一个完全相同的黄昏，而且觉得那时候快乐。”*

 

 

家里的窗帘全是强遮光的，吴磊喜欢在四点半以后就把他们全部拉上，从阳台走到室内就像唰拉一下到了夜晚。当时他们都在北京，吴磊在妈妈和姐姐的眼皮子底下住到刘昊然家，一开始提心吊胆，后来发现家人也没说什么。

刘昊然毕竟是要保证出勤率的大学生，上完课去趟公司再折回家，也就正值黄昏。进门时发现家里黑漆漆一片，就知道吴磊来了。有时候会听见吴磊跟他妈妈打电话，说四川话。

洗完澡不吹干头发，两个人都有这么个毛病。吴磊感觉到身后有脚步走来，迅速地对手机里说：“不说了不说了，先挂了拜拜。”回头就往刘昊然的衣服上蹭水，浸湿一大片。他运动神经发达，身子一躲，从落地窗前跑到沙发上，脚陷在柔软的布层里，被刘昊然拉住要他去吹头发。

沙发和茶几间的缝隙很小，他下来的时候脚踝被桌腿绊了一下，左摇右摆地稳住平衡，刘昊然也拽着他以免磕在茶几上，两个人跌跌撞撞的就像去迪厅的醉汉，最后牙齿撞上牙齿，痛呼一声后开始傻笑，接着嘴唇柔软相贴。

那一刻是失重的，舔𚚥湿𚚥唇𚚥缝时整个空气都燥起来。年轻的身体𚚥紧密贴合，离起反应就差一步。吴磊推了推刘昊然：“起来，你太沉了。”

“不起。”刘昊然埋在他的颈侧，鼻尖蹭一蹭，清香的，湿乎乎的，有点像热带的雨季。

在吴磊喊第三声“刘源”时他还是骨碌爬起来了，顺手拧开了灯，暖黄的光线映亮了一小部分，两个人都折腾出了汗，面面相觑就又笑起来，眼睛亮晶晶的。

 

 

当时他们还在一起。

 

 

电脑屏幕上是马路味的明明，聚光灯在她身上，她咀嚼苹果吐在地上，她有柠檬味的口香糖，她用口红在马路身上写字。她唱《氧气》，像娄烨在舞台上建了颐和园与苏州河。

 

 

吴磊上一次来他家时也吃了苹果。刘昊然不知道为什么突然想起这些。那个苹果放了有段时间了，甜分消失，有些涩。他当时感冒了，带着毛线帽子，后面垂着一个小绒球。

那天是他生日，刘昊然送了一个耳钉，上面镶着小颗宝石，不张扬但很漂亮。宝石是钴蓝色的，是刘昊然亲自选的。

那时候吴磊的耳洞已经近乎长合了，但还坚持想戴上看看。刘昊然上手帮忙，紧张的不行，接近耳垂时就开始抖，好几次失了准头。

“你是想再给我扎一个洞出来吗？”吴磊了无生趣，催促他快点儿。刘昊然下定决心，稳准狠手指一按，耳钉倒是穿过去了，但还是出了一点点的血。

“你完了刘昊然。”吴磊拿棉球擦了擦耳朵，指着刘昊然，威胁因鼻音丧失了任何力度，“我可记仇的啊。”

当天下午他们躺在沙发上打游戏，吴磊操作着角色一路狂追，终于取到了刘昊然的first blood。

“……”刘昊然放下手柄，沉默了一下，对吴磊说：“我记得我们是队友？”

“哦是吗？”吴磊眨眨眼睛，不咸不淡地回答，手下操作不停，又是一击，队友刚复活的角色又空了血条。

 

 

他们认识的时候也才十几岁，颈上尽是奶花香。刘昊然在空闲的时候补了大半吴磊的作品，在屏幕里看着他从一个软乎乎的小孩子慢慢抽条长高，到如今自己认识的模样。

这是一种奇特的体验。就像在看林克莱特拍的那部《少年时代》，几个小时的时间，就见证了电影里角色的12年。

 

 

话剧里的马路对着图拉自言自语。

刘昊然却没来由地想起一句话，“没有了心脏却活了九年”*。

 

 

睡着的时候已经快天亮了。刘昊然这一觉睡得不安稳，睁开眼睛就已经快十一点，坐起来整个脑袋都是沉的。拿过手机，发现朋友给他打了几个电话，就像生怕他睡到不知今夕何夕忘了中午还有个局。

错过了早饭，胃里却有点沉坠感，刘昊然拖着身子去洗漱，又觉得哪里都不舒服，干脆洗了个澡，收拾干净后给朋友回电话。

“都到了，就等你呢。”朋友那边十分吵闹，好像在打牌，“你快点儿啊，不来这局可不开。”

 

 

饭馆地址是东城区的一家火锅店，据说是朋友的朋友开的，多少也能扯上点儿关系，接近年关也该去给创个收。刘昊然距那里不是很远，乘三站地铁就能到了。但看这时间正值午高峰，那条线路注定人山人海。他纠结半晌，还是去地下室把自行车推了出来。

这辆车是大一的时候和室友去买的，说什么要做夜空中最亮的星，差点儿脑子一热跟着室友一块给车上了荧光漆，最后还是理智拽住了他最后一根弦。

他把照片发给吴磊看，一排山地车花花绿绿，在夜里十分夺目，唯独他那辆低调的藏身其中，看起来朴素简洁。吴磊过了半个小时才回复，笑足了一分钟的语音，说他们就和人造彩虹似的，骑上街说不定会被请进798做艺术展。

后来吴磊不知道参加哪个节目收获了一堆小贴纸，挑了挑在他车子上贴了几个，誓要把刘昊然和他的爱车打造成朋克艺术家。

 

 

与其说他有收集癖，倒不如说他懒。什么东西懒着懒着就攒起来了，包括冰箱里快过期的罐装咖啡、衣柜里的绒球帽子、被改装成花瓶的红酒瓶、车子上的贴纸。风里来雨里去，有的贴纸边缘泛黄翘起，刘昊然拿透明胶带把它覆盖住。现在同以往，好像也没什么不一样。

 

 

在北京的冬天骑自行车挑战系数可以列为五颗星。今天正巧刮风，空气出奇的好，拐过一个路口终于变成顺风，吹得衣服紧紧贴在背上，呼啦啦往羽绒服里灌了一筐寒风，他穿过因风瑟缩的人群，停在火锅店门口，倒是热出一身汗。

抵达时正巧十二点半，推开门被火辣滚烫的热汽席卷，人挺多的，纷杂吵嚷，导座看到他愣了一下，什么也没问，应该是被嘱咐好的，直接带他往里面走。

一楼没有包厢，不过有月亮型沙发和上面的镂空花架相隔，花架上挂着假绿藤，在冬天的火锅店里依旧盎然生机。

他的眼镜起了一层雾，取下来放进口袋里，拉开空着的椅子坐下，才看清到场的都有谁。是鸳鸯锅底，滚红的辣油汤和奶白色的清鱼汤都沸腾着，从中氤氲出水汽。

朋友一一给他介绍，真的都是熟人，但还是挨个儿握手过去，说声好久不见。

“吴磊也来了，”朋友说，“正好也在北京，好长时间不见了，想着咱几个也挺熟，就一块来吃个饭。”

刘昊然在沸腾的汤水升起的水蒸气中，隐约地看到对面的吴磊，一瞬间觉得此情此景像缺了某种真实。他伸手过去，对方忙不迭握住，掌心湿乎乎的像出了汗，一触即分。

朋友把菜单推给他，让他查漏补缺。

“他可是吃火锅的行家。”桌上的朋友揶揄，拿过杯子给他倒满啤酒，泡沫层层叠叠溢出杯口。

刘昊然显然没有辜负“行家”的美誉，虽然对面坐着的人让他有点儿发挥失常，但还是凭借着稳定的临场发挥指挥着菜品下锅，牛肉羊肉、鱼丸虾滑，土豆和藕片要煮的久，先放进去，百叶七秒钟就能吃了，不急在这一时。

全桌都笑起来，建议他出本书，到时候转行成美食博主，清闲自在。吴磊也笑了，刘昊然透过雾气看向他，连带着眼睛也像被熏湿了。

人多，桌子小，挤挤挨挨的，大冬天倒也暖和。他们插科打诨地开玩笑，刘昊然伸伸腿，在桌下不小心碰到了吴磊的脚踝。对方应该还在减重，脸清瘦的有些不像以前的模样了。刘昊然仔细想想也无法具体描述以前他是什么模样的。

吴磊和他笑点合拍，在一起总是嘻嘻哈哈不着调，现在充满礼貌又有点儿尴尬的疏离，让他有点陌生。

“要考中戏啊。”作为桌上唯一一个尚未高考的学生，吴磊不出意料的被cue到，他没喝酒，杯里装的是酸梅汁，冰块浮在表面上，他用筷子戳着冰块，看它被压下去再浮上来，闻言也只是点头，不知道下文是否有什么要指教的，一脸虚心听讲的神态。

“那你得和他好好聊聊，这哥们，啧啧啧。”朋友拍拍刘昊然的肩，“为了请个假，中戏哪个老师他不熟啊。”

吴磊和刘昊然有一秒的对视，接着各自转开。

“当然啦当然啦。”吴磊应着。

这个话题很快被盖过了，一个老同学以在饭桌上不要谈学习的名义强行换了话题，他是刘昊然多年好兄弟，其间一些弯弯绕绕，刘昊然没提，他也能猜到个七八分。他谈起以前的事儿，尤其一脸嘚瑟地提刘昊然高中时期炒饭手艺一绝，要不是宿管实在太严，几乎能在烹饪上闯出一片天地。

在场的几位可惜摇头，说你小子艳福不浅，多少人排着队等刘大厨的炒饭，从前年就开始排，至今刘大厨都没开火。

“他也就会做炒饭了。”吴磊突然插了一句话，语气轻松，察觉到他人的视线，吐了吐舌头，“你们都没见过炒菜用小秤乘盐的克数的吧？”然后一指对面的刘昊然，“他干过。”

众人笑声更大了，打趣声此起彼伏，刘昊然也松了口气，能提就说明也没有心怀芥蒂，他从碗里捞了一块牛肚，越过桌子放到吴磊那儿。

“多吃点儿吧。”刘昊然说：“不就那几次嘛。”

牛肚还是热的，煮的时间稍微长了一丁点，但还尚保留一丝鲜味。

“都煮老了。”刘昊然在闲谈声中听到吴磊小小的嘀咕了一句。

 

 

这场席将近两点才散。其他人都喝了不少，互相道别来日再聚。还是刘昊然和吴磊叫的出租车，把他们塞进去，对司机嘱咐好一定要把他们都安全送回家。

冬天的下午暖洋洋的，恰逢工作日，难得路上并没什么人。

“急着回去吗？”刘昊然问。

吴磊顿了顿，脚踢着路边的石子，看着它圆滚滚的一路到了马路中央，才摇了摇头。

“没吃饱吧。”刘昊然瞥了对方一眼。吴磊胃不太好，对辣不是很感兴趣，然而另一个清汤锅里放了枸杞，两相取舍下还是毅然吃了辣锅，以致于根本没吃多少，酸梅汁倒是喝了一杯又一杯。

“嗯。”吴磊几不可察地应了一声。还是盯着路面。

“请你吃关东煮。”

刘昊然说完就开始走，身后人愣了一下，小跑追上。他知道一家特别好吃的关东煮店，但有点远，得走两条街。对他俩而言大白天这样做实在有些冒险，但也不知道是什么作祟，刘昊然只是想着，他们很久都没有一起走在大街上了。

一路上两人都没说话，一前一后保持着固定的距离。在余光里刘昊然看到吴磊掏出手机，不知道在跟谁聊天，打字飞快。

“小心一点儿。”刘昊然放慢脚步，扯了扯吴磊的袖子，对方稍微躲了一下，结果差点被绊倒栽进绿化带里。

“都说了要小心，下一步就该撞电线杆了。”年纪稍长的那位极为操心的叹了口气，“要牵手手吗小朋友。”

关于“成熟”的话题一直是吴磊的痛点之一，为了表现出成年男性的自觉，他气得把手机塞回口袋里。

“我在跟教练请假。”他说，“下午本来有组力量训练要做。”

刘昊然“哦”了一声，试探性地问：“要不你回去？”

“不想去了。”吴磊拒绝的干脆，自己也意识到会造成误会，又找补了一个借口：“好累的。”

 

 

他们真的很久没有见过面了。如果是在以前，以前走在路上，绝对不会是现在这个样子。

没有一个人是能好好走路的，有时候是吴磊拖着刘昊然走，但反过来的情况更多。

刚在一起时正是春天，他们恰巧都在凌晨抵达PEK，两人兴奋地不行，就像第一次出游的小学生，大包小包留给助理，跳上出租车就开始了冒险之旅。当时胆子要比现在大很多，颇有种初识恋爱不怕虎的大无畏，司机把他们送到小区门口，但两人显然都不想那么乖乖睡觉。

凌晨的时候人少车少，路灯寂寥，偶有骑行者估计是要去看升旗，也有极少数的飞车少年，机车上放着震耳欲聋的摇滚，飞驰而过，留下一路汽油味和歌声。

他们对一切都感到好奇，跑到天桥上来看夜里的城市。

吴磊觉得此情此景也应该有点儿伴奏之类的，打开音乐播放器全是谜一样的歌单。两人挑来挑去，最后放了首《我和春天有个约会》。

“什么鬼啊！”他们笑到从天桥扶栏跌坐在地上，就像回到属于姚小蝶和沈家豪的九十年代的香港春天。

周围是暗的，吴磊悄悄碰了碰刘昊然的手，被反过来握住，少年人的眼睛总是亮晶晶的，充满朝气和希望。他们在彼此的眼睛里找到同样的情感，属于春天的温柔。

反正黑暗已将羞惭吞没，接吻遂成为最好的对白。*

 

 

“我真的想去看秦风。”

吴磊打破沉默，像是自言自语地说了一句。

“秦风？”刘昊然愣了一下，差点反问他秦风是谁，还好没问出口就先反应了过来，“是要上了，过年的时候吧。”

“我没时间。”吴磊揪着大衣里的线头，有点儿懊恼，“艺考日期出来了，就在那几天。”

“中戏啊？”

“嗯。”

刘昊然弯起眼睛，自己这两年工作太多了，一时间都忘了关注学校招生时间，他谈起自己前两年做考务的经历，谈起遇见那些形形色色的考生，无一不让他想到之前也身在其中、忐忑不安的自己。

“等过两天，我带你先过去看看路线，不出意外就还是那个楼。我上课老是怕迟到，摸出来一条近路。”刘昊然说，“然后中午我们就去食堂吃个饭。虽然总体来说有点儿难吃，但锅贴做的还行，烤肠也不错。”

“等忙完这一堆……”吴磊伸了个懒腰，仰天长叹，心有不甘，“就快要下映了吧。”

“秦风不急。”刘昊然搭上他肩膀，笑到虎牙露出来，是那种很难形容的——每次他这样笑吴磊就想亲他——属于过去的却又时有新鲜的干净质感。指腹偶尔擦过后颈的皮肤，这种亲密的距离已经很久没有出现过了，刘昊然表现的自然，如同就该发生的一样，他又重复了一遍，“秦风不急，秦风等你。”

吴磊的心跳空了一拍。这次显然无法归咎于那几杯可怜的酸梅汁。

 

 

那家关东煮店很快就到了，里面人居然还挺多。在众目睽睽下进去显然对他俩而言是个极不利的选择，但就这么放弃了又有点儿意难平。

他们在门外徘徊许久，等了一段时间，里面的人没有少的迹象，反而点餐处还排起了长队。

这样下去不是办法，再等就更像法外分子了。刘昊然一鼓作气，把吴磊的帽檐往下压了压，然后从口袋里拿出眼镜架在吴磊的鼻梁上。

“靠。”吴磊小声咕哝一句，“这带度数的啊？”

“不然呢。”刘昊然忍住不翻白眼，又把自己的围巾解下来，在吴磊脖颈上绕了几圈，毛绒绒又舒滑的感觉，上面有点儿香气，不是香水，吴磊知道他平时跟朋友聚会并不特意喷香水，更有点儿像须后水的味道，清清淡淡的裹挟着残留的体温。

“和做贼一样。”吴磊把围巾往上拉了拉，本来脸就小，再加上减重，这一遮基本就看不见什么了。

“还不吃东西。”刘昊然心疼的看着他藏在围巾后的小半张脸，“都快瘦没了。”

“你不也是？！”眼睛在镜片后面眨了眨，笑嘻嘻地回敬，“刚刚吃饭，你一坐下我还以为认错人了，把我吓的。”

“快去快去快去！”刘昊然推推他后背，“我在外面等你啊。”

吴磊比了个ok的手势，进门排到长长的队伍后面。

 

 

谁也没想到这次他们阴差阳错的碰面竟然会合作去买关东煮。刘昊然靠着广告牌等他，把刚刚就一直震动的手机拿出来回复消息，在一溜儿朋友平安到家的消息中，找到了夹在里面的一条，来自吴磊，时间是一分钟前。

“旁边有个女生一直在看我！怎么办是不是被认出来了？！”紧跟着一个惊恐的表情包。

“没关系……”刘昊然勾起嘴角，回复的内容才编辑了一半，那边又很快发过来一条。

“哦吓死我了，原来我挡住她看餐牌了。”

这下刘昊然是真笑出声了。手指往上滑，翻到之前的聊天记录，上一次是将近半年前了，一溜儿的“没空”“没时间”“下次吧”，有他的也有自己的。再往上就是最后一条有内容的，吴磊在不知道哪个地方拍了棵树，上面有模糊的两团影子。

“哈哈哈哈你看两只猫在打架哎！”

“下次拍照片时手不要抖好不好。”

“我在笑嘛！”

 

 

吴磊捧着两杯关东煮出来的时候，就看到刘昊然笑到直不起腰的模样，他不明所以，但大方地表示不计较，把手里的一杯递给他，杯子加了一圈隔热纸板。

“刚刚买完一份尝了尝，还挺好吃的，就给你带了一份。”吴磊把眼镜摘下来自觉地放到刘昊然口袋里，然后抽了一根海带条，咬了一口，边叫着烫烫烫边忙不迭咽下去，还抽空敬业地解释，“你不是挺喜欢吃南锣鼓巷的丸子吗，我觉得这家的味道也还差不多。”想了想又补充一句：“我家那边也开了一家很不错的，之前想和你一块去尝尝，但……”

但当时刘昊然在剧组拍戏。所以其实那些“没时间”，都是真的“没时间”。不过“下次”却好像也没“下次”了。

“下个月。”刘昊然咬了口丸子，里面包了馅，汤汁都要溅出来，“我去上海，你等等我。”

 

 

他们边吃边走回火锅店，刘昊然的车子还锁在那里。刚推出来，吴磊就一脸兴致盎然，好奇地围着车子转了两圈。

“这居然还没掉啊？”他摸了摸上面的贴纸，却摸到包在上面的透明胶，愣了一下，想明白了，回答故作轻松，但声线已经有些抖了，“你这何必呢，这贴纸我还有一大堆……”没说完就停住了，都知道，这不一样。以前贴的与现在贴的是不一样的，以前的吴磊和刘昊然与现在也是不一样的。

他经常觉得自己被困在过去的日子里了，现在却发现好像也不止自己一个人。

 

 

如果要走回刘昊然家，得有地铁三站地那么远。已经四点了，他们最终还是决定打车。山地车放在后备箱里，司机有点儿像中年忧郁大叔，听下午时段的音乐电台，连着三首全是巴萨诺瓦风格。

车停在了距离小区不远的路口。

刘昊然推着车，和吴磊并肩走着。这一条路两旁种了槐树，现在只剩枝桠了，春天时开了槐花，一路都是清香。

在上车报出地址时两人都没什么异议，好像就应该是这样的，吃完了午饭，一起回家。一开始是如此，现在还是如此。

他俩插科打诨地聊了不少，同一年龄区间的男孩子总是少不了共同话题。暌违已久的轻松愉悦。

冬天的阳光和煦，吴磊穿着焦糖色的大衣，围巾没有解下来，有一截掉到前面，随着走路晃晃荡荡，风一吹就扬起来。他们笑着，互相打趣，就一件共同经历大发议论。最值得好好对待的年纪，眉眼生动。

刘昊然看着吴磊笑意里的少年神气，想起昨晚熬夜看的那部话剧，马路偏执又动情地形容着他的明明。

他这样说：“你是纯洁的，天真的，玻璃一样的，什么也污染不了，什么也改变不了，阳光穿过你，却改变了自己的方向。”

我想要为你放弃一切，可我又没有什么可以放弃。*

 

 

快到楼下时，吴磊正在轻快地讲述自己那段刘昊然置身局外的日子里所经历的点滴。

“你想我吗？”刘昊然突然问。

这一问句来的猝不及防，对话戛然而止，陷入一种短暂的静默，吴磊揉揉耳朵，仿佛真的经历了一番思考，摇了摇头。

都是这样的，你喜欢大海，但不情愿让海水给淹死。人人都这样。*

刘昊然得到意料之内的答案般笑了笑，拿出钥匙放在吴磊手里。

“先上去开门，我得把车放地下室。”

 

 

他在干燥阴冷的地下室深呼吸了几下，才下定决心上楼。

敲了敲门，很快就被打开了，然后是小跑进厨房的脚步声，家里黑漆漆的，窗帘被全部拉上了。厨房没有窗帘，五点钟的光线斜斜地洒在地砖上，像一种指引。

吴磊在翻冰箱，手里拿了一罐咖啡，是刘昊然昨晚剩下的，今天到期了。

“这咖啡都过期了，两年的保质期，你怎么做到的？我都要信这是我当年买的了。”吴磊一边念念叨叨，一边撑着冰箱门，“那我等会儿扔了啊。”

话音未落，就被人从后面抱住了。刘昊然的手环在他腰上，脸埋在肩颈处，熟悉的温度。他小声地说：“就是你当年买的。”

亲吻落在耳垂上，吴磊像被击中了似的僵了一秒，心脏被一种失而复得的酸胀感席卷，蔓延到鼻尖和眼底，他眨了眨眼睛，把冰箱门关上，抿抿唇却什么都说不出来了。

“昨晚喝了一罐……”身后的人声音闷闷的，“还没过期。”

“现在已经过期了。”吴磊吸了吸鼻子，眼睛有点疼。

环在腰上的手臂松了松，吴磊转过身，看向刘昊然，对方有些固执，表情认真，甚至有些孩子气，反驳着：“现在也没过期。”

这次的吻毫不犹豫地落在了唇上。吴磊只是抖了一下，压抑的情感终于被激发，他像在湖沼里挣扎许久的求生者一样紧紧抱住了刘昊然，压着他的后颈，唇𚚥碾在一起，有些野蛮却真实的疼痛。

紧接着就分开了，吴磊喉间小小的呜咽一声，蹭在他的侧颈。

“还说不想我。”

 

 

冬天是十一月、十二月、一月、二月、三月、四月。

当我的光曝在你身上，重逢就是一间暗室。*

 

 

 

-FIN

《恋爱的犀牛》参考的是我心中无法超越的03版，老段的马路，郝蕾的明明。疯狂赞美他们。

 

*1：《恋爱的犀牛》

*2：《看不见的城市》

*3：《路边野餐》

*4：《酒徒》

*5：《恋爱的犀牛》

*6：韩东的《你见过大海》，原句是：你想象过大海/你见过大海/也许你还喜欢大海/顶多是这样/你见过大海/你也想象过大海/你不情愿/让海水给淹死/就是这样/人人都这样

*7：《路边野餐》


	8. [昊磊] 走马

他生日收到了一副耳钉，极简的设计，镶着钻石。他打开这个盒子用了很久，在镜子面前坐了很久，耳钉穿过那个几近闭合的耳洞，许久不曾碰触的地方，手一颤就又尖锐的刺痛。

最后还是出血了，耳垂肿红，棉签蹭过去的时候会倒吸一口冷气。

这种事没法提，他不能因此责怪谁，对话框上对方还在编辑，足足十五分钟了。这十五分钟里除了不停按亮灭掉的屏幕之外他也没做什么。

“吴磊，生日快乐。”

那边小心翼翼发来一句，带着点儿试探，掂量来掂量去，生怕哪个字眼不合适，踩碎了那层薄冰。

 

 

 

 

刘昊然一般不会连名带姓的称呼他。起码以前不是这样的。

可总会变的，什么都会变。他们已经不是大无畏的十几岁的年纪了，那些连篇累牍对二人默契考验的夸张描述已经是数年前的事。浮夸还是有的，只不过对他俩的竞争关系开始了无休止的解读与猜测。

其实，如果一定要说，现在他们的关系并没有之前那么好，也没有新闻上说的那么糟糕。

谈恋爱不就是这样，只见那合久的分了，哪有分久的合。吴磊承认刚分那会儿，他确实真情实感地接了一两部悲剧的戏。现在听起来有点可笑，但哭戏里每滴眼泪都是真的走了心。

也该消沉一阵子，认为周围无论什么都比自己的境遇好。连剧本都写的那么令人羡慕，主人公后来的重逢是拉开了爱情走向悲剧的序幕。

可他和刘昊然，连这个“重逢”的机会都没有。有次电影节，他在会场碰到了刘昊然。对方跟着剧组一起出席，在巨大的背景板面前接收群访。

他们的视线短暂的接触了一秒，那一秒真的很长，就像黏在了一起，反应过来后彼此匆匆垂下眼睫躲开视线。吴磊欲盖弥彰地去拿侍应生托盘里的香槟杯，直到香槟洒出来了一点儿，才意识到自己手在抖。

刘昊然显然也不好过，脑内打好的草稿全部忘掉，面对媒体的镜头时少见的磕磕巴巴回答了问题，就像刚入行的新演员一样手足无措。

 

 

 

 

“礼物我收到了。”吴磊回复，“很好看，谢谢。”

要不要加一个emoji，他从第一页翻到最后一页，又从最后一页翻回来，选了一个又删掉。还是什么也没加，直接发了过去。

他没法告诉刘昊然他已经不再戴耳钉了。其实以前也没戴过几回。

收到这个礼物他一点也不意外，而且准确说来已经有些迟了。

很久很久以前刘昊然说过要送他耳钉。

“那我要钻石的。”吴磊揶揄，比划着，“鸽子蛋那么大的。”

“梦做的还挺美。给你买仨，耳朵一个手上一个，剩下一个做项链挂脖子上。”刘昊然笑着，摸摸他的耳垂，耳洞已接近长合，有点儿担忧：“你这要是长住了，戴上去会不会疼啊。”

“不疼。”吴磊笑嘻嘻地回答，“你都下血本了，我还怕出点儿血嘛。”

 

 

有些体验永远迟到一步。就像这个，是真的有点儿疼的。

 

 

 

 

“喜欢就好。”刘昊然回复。间隔有点儿久，中间横亘一个灰色的时间标注。吴磊搞了半天也没能去掉。

 

 

 

 

刚才就说了，以前刘昊然不会在私底下这么疏离地叫他吴磊。三石和吴磊是属于台面上的，是有香水和定型水味、熨烫的西装加漂亮胸针的。他一般叫他磊磊，亲密、隐秘，很难让旁人猜到。

刘昊然有时候会猜他是用什么做的，焦糖奶盐起泡酒，他有时候尝起来是咸的，有时候是甜的，在篮球场上是一种味道，在沙发上是一种味道，在床上是一种味道。他们在各个角落接过吻，没有摄像头没有路人，他们把彼此藏起来，就像曝光的胶片下褐色的眼珠。刘昊然说自己是五彩斑斓的黑。

他有时候觉得自己应该慎重选戏，有时候他陷在剧情里走不出来，会想一晚上爱情是什么值得歌颂的东西，从远古到现在几千万年翻来覆去地折腾都不会腻。他曾经年少无知时批判过恋爱至上主义者，而现在却想为吴磊出生入死。

“可不就是折腾。”无论离了哪个字，爱情都活不下去。

 

 

 

 

“你的丝带系了个死扣。”吴磊敲下一行字，“而且地址写错了，我不住那儿很久了。”他开始思考这句话会不会显得有点儿抱怨。

最终还是发了过去。

 

 

 

 

冲动是橙子味儿的。吴磊以前囤了一箱橙子味沐浴露。

他喜欢在洗完澡后抱一抱刘昊然，理所当然的就像属于年少者专有的权力。从浴室里带出湿漉漉的水汽，从后面环住正在沙发上捧着电脑打游戏的他。清新的橙子味席卷了刘昊然的领空，发梢潮湿地贴在他侧颈上。吴磊能这样闭着眼睛靠一个下午。

每当此刻刘昊然就会变得安静，敲键盘的力度都小了很多。游戏里的队友问他那边是怎么了为什么突然不出声。他靠近麦克风低声解释：“吴磊睡觉呢。”

能听到这句话的基本都是真朋友，一般都会理解地调侃两句，心照不宣，也不会随便说出去。

 

 

 

 

好像大部分的动词后面缀一个“过”字，就显得很有故事可讲。

但真的不知道该回忆什么，过去的就是过去了，留守原地的都是满怀期待的傻子。就连分手那天也是出人意料的平静。他们在饭桌上谈起这个事情，空气有过一段撕裂般刺耳的沉默。

那天午饭还是刘昊然做的，炖了个汤，盐放的有点儿多，他端出来时尝了一口，说：“有点儿咸。”

他们没有很久的共处一室，吃过午饭后刘昊然有一个活动要去，他站起来的时候带着椅子摩擦木地板的声音，吴磊头也没有抬，扒着碗里的饭菜。

刘昊然去玄关穿了外套，像平时一样把眼镜手机钱包和钥匙一股脑地塞到宽大的羽绒服口袋里。

门打开后没有被很快地关上——一般而言很快地关门意味着至少会回来，无论是吵了个架还是只是暂时离家。

吴磊吃饭的动作停了一下。

“走了。”刘昊然轻轻说了一句。

“嗯。”

他在脚步声消失在楼梯口的时候，舀了口汤，确实咸了，盐粒像没化开一样堆在汤底。他犹豫了一下，站起来，把汤全倒进了垃圾桶里。

在一个经历划分点上总会有一个标志性事件，就比如做咸的汤和没有立刻关上的门。

 

 

 

 

“我缠了两条丝带。拿到了就好，我不知道你搬家了。”刘昊然回复，发了一个表情包，然后紧跟着一句，“这几天我也在北京，休假。”

 

 

 

 

吴磊自从大学毕业后就很少在北京住了，除了工作机缘巧合。大多数他的停留点是PEK，而那里只是一个去往其他地方的中转站。他熟悉PEK的每一个机口，刘昊然也是。

他们以前行程日期总是出奇的一致，一个早上到，一个晚上到，就像对某种有特殊节奏和涵义的暗号，乐此不疲。

刘昊然几年前心血来潮，想留长发，拍完戏时已经能扎起来了，小发揪从帽子后面的空隙探出去，被人连呼可爱。吴磊也有点儿兴趣，摸摸他头发，从发根顺到发尾，认真地请教夏天这样会不会很热。

“而且干得慢。”刘昊然恳切地回答，劝阻他不要轻易尝试，“有点儿麻烦。”

“我觉得挺好玩的。”吴磊十分有兴致，摸来摸去，刘昊然发丝软，有种在触摸一朵云的感觉，爱不释手。

“摸狗呢你！”结果是被刘昊然拍了一下手背。

 

 

 

 

他们已经过了有什么说什么，毫不设防的关系和年龄。看对方说的每一句话都要花费时间思考有没有什么潜台词，连发消息时都要控制自己的言辞以致于不会过界。

吴磊不知道刘昊然说这句话是什么含义，他在想是不是讨论一下天气会更好一点儿，或者拥堵的晚高峰，新开的一家饭馆。

可这些显然对不上号。或许刘昊然真的没别的意思，只是阐述一下自己的方位，以及最近比较闲。他只要过多解读一个字，就是自作多情。

快两年了。他从不由自主地只关心对方所在的位置有没有下雨，到会记得查看出行信息以免忘记给自己带伞也只不过几百天。

有人说时间会打败一切，给你添上法令纹，让你的器官生锈。可吴磊总觉得也不过是这样，他讨厌枸杞和豆类，心理方面的过敏，吃一口不会死但会强迫让自己觉得难受。他注意在饮食里不去碰这些东西，如同这几百天从来没有点开过刘昊然的任何一条新闻。

但枸杞和豆类还是会有的，不能因为他不喜欢而就此消失。

刘昊然的新闻像躲避不开的定时炸弹一样藏在他的手机首页、电脑首页、人们的茶余谈资、记者偶尔的提问里。

如果世界是个黑白默片就好了。

 

 

 

 

这是第二年的冬天。刘昊然再次看到吴磊的照片时，是在微博首页上。

照片中的人刚结束一场试镜，站在星巴克门口，手里捧着一杯热咖啡，正手忙脚乱地把会员卡往裤兜里塞，看到镜头时惊讶了一瞬，紧接着笑了，有点儿不好意思。当时下雪了，他为了试镜穿得比较少，冻得哆哆嗦嗦的，钻进雪幕时身上覆了一层白。

刘昊然看到这一张照片时有些怔忪，无故想起数年前，对方才十几岁时，也是下雪的天气，他穿着一件中款羽绒服，拍了段小视频，在雪里笑得明亮。

他想起他们之间发生过的吻，严丝合缝带来的是氧气被攫夺压缩的窒息，名字与呼吸缠在一起，他的吻落在吴磊的身上就如同照片里雪覆着头发和肩膀。

 

 

 

 

有的分手并不代表爱意消失，更像那种短暂热情消退后的无措。

刘昊然在两年的时间里明白了吴磊可能真的是唯一的水果，他小心翼翼地抛出一根橄榄枝、一个邀请、一种曾经只有他们两个能听懂的暗号，并且期待着如今对方也能明白。

他紧张地等待，手心出汗，差点儿拿不住手机。

 

 

“我应该也有时间。”吴磊慢吞吞地打字，看久了屏幕眼睛都有点儿涩，他猜不透刘昊然在想什么，但总觉得应该试一试，“过几天那个活动，你也接了吧？”

“接了。”那边回复的很快，“打算顺便去把工作谈了，可能要接活动主办杂志的二月刊封面。”

“是吗？”吴磊笑了笑，发了语音过去，“我接的是三月刊。”

刘昊然沉默了一会儿，也回了语音，久违的声音传到耳朵里总像隔着层什么。刘昊然说话很好听，语气有点儿意料之外的那种惊喜，以致于语气词都显得有点儿稚气：“我靠，这也太巧了，真的啊？”

再次的巧合让吴磊有种久别重逢的得意。

 

 

 

 

比起经历过光线打磨和电脑修图的硬照，真人更显得可贵。他们呈现在封面上的都是最完美的状态和模样，不会有不修边幅的穿搭、凌乱的头发、偶尔冒出的痘和黑眼圈。

有次吴磊不经意间瞥了一眼刘昊然，接着就定住了，转过身来对他的脸仔细观察了一番，看得刘昊然心里发毛，连问到底怎么了。

“你长了一颗痣。”吴磊虚指了一下眼尾，“这里。”

“啊？”刘昊然拿过手机，接着上面映出的影子看了看，没找到什么不同，“我没看见啊。”

“刚长吧，颜色还挺淡。”吴磊耸耸肩，又认真看了看才下结论，“确实是颗痣。这位置长得挺合适的。”然后转过头继续看电视。

刘昊然彻底茫然，看吴磊没有继续指点位置的意思，只好大脑空白地跟着他看电视上播的节目。过了大半天才忍不住，摸了摸脸：“……到底哪儿啊？”

吴磊无奈，绕到他面前，轻轻地亲了一口眼尾的痣：“这儿呢，找着了没？”

轻软的触感还留在脸上。

刘昊然一时没反应过来，吴磊已经重新坐了回去，洋洋得意地说：“也就我了，高清镜头都观察不了那么仔细。”

 

 

 

 

活动的那天吴磊罕见地迟到了五分钟，外面下了雨，媒体都堵在路上，活动推迟了一会儿，所以小小的迟到也无伤大雅。

会场里面铺了一层厚地毯，当做休息的地方用，放着沙发。

“我看到你了。”手机震了一下。

吴磊抬起头，看到刘昊然向他走过来。他站在那里，像是僵住了，周围喧闹的会场在他的感知里归于寂静。

 

 

在这里再次见到刘昊然时，他戴着那个耳钉，在射灯下亮晶晶的反光，耳垂还是有点疼，酸胀泛红，就像他的眼睛。

 

 

“好久不见。”

 

 

 

 

-FIN


	9. [昊磊] 爱的故事上集

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *AU 摄影师×上班族

他是一名长得不错的、把镜头对着自己按下快门也能有饭吃的摄影师。

每逢冬末春初，就会拥有一段短时间的时差生活——因为这个时候很容易接到夜景的单子，现在的杂志都偏爱于用月亮沉入雪里的意象。没有雪，就是积一层碎叶的土地、干燥的柏油马路、光秃秃的树杈，什么都行。

 

 

但他现在已经两天没出门了，就仿佛陷入了职业生涯的瓶颈。正常来讲，造成这种情况的诱因有很多，比如灵感缺乏、环境不够、相机问题之类。而他是因为，对门搬来了一家新的住户。

他喜欢那个新邻居。

 

 

刘先生——他暂时这么称呼对方——是在半个月前搬过来的。这是个老小区，胜在地理位置不错，楼型是风琴式的，呈一种一言难尽的折叠形状。简而言之，他站在自家厨房的窗口，可以毫无遮拦的看到邻居家的客厅。

一开始他还没发现这点，毕竟对烹饪也没有什么爱好，除了被迫无奈几乎鲜少踏足厨房。之前住在对门的是一对老夫妻，家里有只虎斑猫，老两口打开客厅窗户通风时，猫就会顺着管道爬到他家厨房的窗台上。那里有盆绿植，是他从早市上买的，整个花盆都被猫推了下去。

他在收拾窗台上的碎片时，才发现自己和邻居家挨得这么近。

 

 

后来老两口搬走了，刘先生来了。

新邻居装修的那段时间，他一直在跑外地，接了个雪山的单子，是家大杂志，每天跟着工作人员大包小包爬山，路上太冷了，车子差点撂在路上。终于到达山顶，夹带着雪粒的风吹到近乎耳鸣。他在那边呆了四天，高原反应和低温让他崩溃不已，下了飞机回到家后才仿佛如获新生。

他裹着厚外套往厨房里跑，祈祷之前储存的那堆泡面还没有过期。微波炉有段时间没用过了，上面积了一层薄薄的灰，他拧湿了帕子擦了擦，重新接上电源。

家里的灯还没开，物业的通知单被他从门上撕了下来，上面规规整整的写着请尽快去服务厅缴纳水费和电费。

 

 

就在微波炉的声音渐渐响起的时候，他听到了来自对面窗户里传来的欢笑声。从他的角度看过去，能看到正升起雾气的火锅，还有堆在桌子底下的啤酒瓶子和一瓶红酒。有个青年在人群中穿来穿去，最后靠在了窗帘那里，影子被灯光斜斜地打在墙上。

泡面好了，他端出来，犹豫了一下，最后放到了料理台上，拖了张椅子过来。他把窗户微微打开一个小缝，对面有个人正在手舞足蹈地说着什么，青年笑起来。

他想了想，放下手中的筷子，把相机重新抱回来，拉近，大光圈，对焦。视线里出现了对方清晰的模样，眼睛弯着，有一个漂亮的鼻梁和侧脸弧度。

吃完那碗面后，他收拾了一下厨房，邻居家里传来的声音近乎消失了。他通过窗子看到青年正在送他的朋友们离开，家里一片狼藉，盘子和碗垒起来，空酒瓶一字排开，扑克牌撒了一地。

真惨。他眨眨眼睛。

如果邻居要用他的洗碗机，他会很乐意出借的。

 

 

他对邻居向来没什么概念，这栋楼的住户几乎全是上班族，更换率特别高，截至目前他都不知道楼里已经住了几家。

可这次是个例外。

他早早起来，坐在床上纠结了半天，才从酒柜里拿了一瓶适合送人的红酒，敲响了邻居的家门。

可能所有住户都秉持着彼此冷漠的态度，也可能时机不太对。当邻居打开门时，睡眼惺忪，头发乱翘，T恤胡乱穿在身上，有些皱。年纪不大，像大学毕业不久，疲惫中带着点儿干净的朝气。

“我是……”他有点尴尬，指了指身后的门，“你邻居。”

“……啊。”青年一拍脑袋，反应了过来，连忙侧身让他进门，说话还带着困意，“昨晚喝多了没来得及收拾，有点乱，你随便坐啊。”

紧接着就看到他递过去的红酒。

青年笑了，神态和昨晚在镜头里看到的一模一样，接过来放在客厅一旁的酒柜里，稳稳地摆在正好缺少的那一个空位上。“哎我特别喜欢这种酒，昨晚刚喝完，还想着今天再去补一瓶。”他有点儿不好意思地抓抓头发：“让你破费了，谢谢啦。我姓刘。”

“吴磊。”

掌心相贴。

 

 

刘先生洗漱出来后，约他一起去吃饭。楼底下有个开了好几年的早点摊。吴磊坐在小凳子上，看刘先生忙前忙后去拿油条豆浆蒸包烧麦，摆了满满一桌子。

还忧心忡忡地问吴磊：“够吗？”

“我在这儿住了有段时间了。”吴磊咬了口蒸包，肉馅鲜滑，“两年了吧，过了这个街区，就在十字路口那边有个随机的小摊。老板是个上海人，做的粢饭特别好吃。不过出摊时间不定，你哪天有时间，我们可以过去看看。”

“行啊，我没怎么吃过粢饭。”刘先生爽快点头，“你的口音倒不太像这儿的。”

“有吗？”吴磊顿了一下，筷子无意识地搅了搅碗里的豆浆，才笑了笑，“我是从上海过来的。”

看到吴磊的神态，刘先生也识趣地不再继续这个话题。

他们年龄相差不多，刘先生比吴磊大两岁，都是二十出头的年纪，沉迷于鞋子、美职篮、科幻电影，天南海北的聊，有说不完的新鲜东西。

 

 

在回来之前，吴磊新接了个工作，给的时间比较长，杂志卷首文档发过来的时他还想这真的有点对口。

“各自下雪。”主题是这样的。

他会拍雪，在这一界有点儿名气，之前还得了分量不小的摄影新人奖。他当时拍的时候旁边正有一个剧组拍戏，摄影机在弯曲的轨道上捕捉镜头，他看到取景器里，女生对男生一见钟情，男生跟她打了招呼就离开了。她一个人站在原地，眼神欣喜又难过。

是该有一个瞬间的，他明白有时候下雪，不一定真的要有雪。难过和快乐也是可以并存的。

 

 

吃过早餐后刘先生陪着吴磊去交物业费。

“反正也没什么事情做。”刘先生原话这么说。

填写单子时，吴磊在物业提供的业主通讯录上看到了刘先生的名字，还有后面的签名。字迹稚气。

刘源。

“我没告诉你吗？”刘先生有点儿诧异，“我应该是忘了。宿醉后遗症，理解一下理解一下，我现在头还是懵的。”

 

 

小区给每栋楼新装了电梯，两人都住在六楼，这个时间段几乎没什么人在。吴磊先进了电梯厢，后面的镜子上贴满了小广告。刘源靠在电梯角落里闭目养神，吴磊站在他对面，视线从新贴的广告转移到眼前人的发丝、眉毛、眼睛、抿起来的唇，以及吞咽时滚动的喉结。

他是一名摄影师，喜欢一切特别的东西。

刘源恰巧就很特别。

 

 

他们其实没有太多的相交。

吴磊参与生活的方式就是通过那扇窗户。后来刘源换了窗帘，是薄纱质地的，在室内窗檐上摆了一排小绿植，想起来了会去浇一浇水。

每次看到这个场景，吴磊就会有种错觉，就像他们认识了很久，甚至真的在一起了一样。只不过有些爱情是深夜等待着的灯火通明的厨房，而他只不过是在等着刘源照顾那排绿植而已。

小细节总是很打动人。

 

 

吴磊有时候在电梯遇到他，想提醒他已经很久都没给绿植浇过水了。但又觉得这样仿佛太过亲密，而且显得自己好像过多的干预对方了一样。只是委婉的提醒说这几天天气比较热。

“哦。”刘源有些疑惑，眨了眨眼，电梯“叮”的一声，到达指示层，才恍然大悟地拍了拍脑袋：“哦——！”

他冲向自己家门口，边掏钥匙边不好意思地笑：“不好意思啊，刚想起来我忘了给我养的花浇水。”

“花？”吴磊这才意识到那排绿植是花，“冬天养花，可行吗？”

“所以一直都没有开。”刘源推门进去，懊恼地说。

 

 

吴磊喜欢刘源。他根本不想把二人的交往固定在所谓的“男孩儿内容”里，而且对方好像是个上班族，朝五晚九，早餐也没能再约下一顿。

无聊透了。

吴磊调试着相机，拍了一组额外的静物当存底。

什么球赛，什么鞋子，什么游戏。

都无聊透了。

还有绿植，它又不会开花！

 

 

“我朋友养了只猫。”周六早上，刘源敲开了吴磊的房门，“寄养在我家了。”

吴磊昨晚熬夜修片，天色蒙蒙亮才睡下，现在根本没醒，眼睛都是闭着的，全靠直觉招呼来客。刘源有些不好意思，想说过会儿再来，被吴磊留下了，只好把来意讲明。

“它三个月大了，很可爱，布偶猫，蓝眼睛。”刘源比划着，见吴磊跌跌撞撞就要坐茶几上，连忙拽住拉到自己身边坐下，“我朋友想给它拍几张好看的照片，还挺喜欢你的风格的，不知道你 有没有空？价钱按平时来就行。”

吴磊困意潦倒般大幅度点头，听完他的话之后睁开眼睛，想了想，问：“是你朋友，还是你啊？”

“……”刘源被拆穿，顿了一下，破罐子破摔：“是我。我养了只猫，之前加班不方便照顾就放我妈那儿了，今天好不容易接回来，想请你给它拍几张照片。”

“哦行啊。”吴磊随口应了，过了一秒怕刘源觉得自己敷衍，就又真诚地说：“行啊。”

 

 

吴磊再次被邀请进入刘源的小世界。刚进门就看到正在猫爬架上窝着的白猫。

他熟练地把相机从包里拿出来，走过去围着猫转了一圈找角度，先试拍了一下看样子，满意地点点头，转身问刘源：“它叫什么？”

“……源球。”刘源顿了顿，回答。

“什么？”吴磊没听清，挠了挠猫下巴，看到上面挂了个牌——

源球。

他想笑，觉得不太好，憋了半天憋出一句：“挺可爱的，很有创意。”话音未落就破功了，扶着猫爬架笑的直不起腰。猫被震得吓了一跳，利索地窜下来钻沙发底下了。

刘源一开始还在不好意思，硬生生被吴磊的笑感染了，也跟着笑，不知道自己到底在笑什么。

吴磊跑到沙发那边蹲下，拿着逗猫棒，哄着：“源球，去拍照了源球。”

 

 

毕竟是生活照，也没必要固定背景之类的，只要光线合适就可以。源球不听话，总是想去抓吴磊的相机带子，最后吴磊无奈，指使刘源：“你去抱着它。”

“我也要入镜？”刘源指了指自己，不可思议。

吴磊理所当然地对着抱猫的刘源拍了几张：“这不是你的猫吗。”

镜头里的刘源和猫被温柔的冬日阳光覆盖着，恰到好处地分割出光影，画面如同结了一层薄冰的湖面一样静止，然而冰下是涌动的水流。

 

 

拍完第一组的时候，刘源凑过来看相片，他们两个挨得很近，刘源又近视，额发扫过吴磊按返回键的手指，激得他一缩，差点把相机摔了。

“我能试试吗？”刘源托着相机，“我对这方面还挺感兴趣的，就一直没有时间学。”

吴磊教给他基本操作，就去拿逗猫棒逗猫了。

刘源好奇地拍完绿植，拍完地上的影子，然后把镜头对向了吴磊那边。

吴磊以为他要拍猫，就往后退了退，没成想镜头也随着他动了。

“你在拍什么？”

刘源笑了，稳稳地举起相机晃了晃：“你啊。”

 

 

结束之后，吴磊说明天给他片子。

刘源想付钱，被吴磊拒绝了。

“你也拍了我，抵平了。”吴磊拍拍刘源的肩膀，想了半天又补充，“要不你帮我个忙？”

“好，什么忙？”

“下周三，空出一天，和我去拍一组风景。”吴磊说，“主题是各自下雪。”

周三。刘源算了一下，但还是点了头。

“可下周不会有雪啊。”

“有时候下雪，并不是真的下雪。”

 

 

周三的刘源准时和吴磊坐上了去往郊外的车。他请了一天假，把满积的工作推迟到了周四。

他们一路随意聊着天，吴磊问及刘源的工作。

“说了你可能不太相信。”刘源皱皱眉，“我是在一家金融公司上班。”

吴磊愣了半天，才不可置信地“哇哦”了一声，被自己浮夸的反应逗乐了，推了推刘源的胳膊：“我是真的没想到。”

“在金融公司上班，并不代表一定要长得像在那里上班的样子。”刘源半正经半调侃地回答，“这还是你教我的。”

 

 

吴磊终于把照片打包发给了杂志社。他没有拍雪，拍的是郊外的树林里月光的漏下来的凉白色，以及他和刘源两个交织在一起却又相隔一定距离的影子。

 

 

“手机借我一下。”刘源接过吴磊的手机，在上面输入自己的号码，拨通，在响铃后挂掉。他把自己手机上显示的一串数字保存在联系人里，歪歪头，眼睛里溢满笑意，露出了虎牙尖：“这是我的号码，微信号和手机号是一样的。有事可以找我。”

吴磊怔住，手机到自己手里已经熄屏了，他又按亮，过亮的屏幕使他闭了闭眼。

“什么时候找我都可以，什么事都可以。”刘源说，“球赛、电影、摄影，只要你喜欢。”

说到这儿，他突然想起什么，“啊”了一下，说：“我那排绿植又忘了浇水，估计在我手里它们是开不了花了。你要来试试照顾一下吗？”

“好……好啊。”

 

 

很多情感都是存在于一个瞬间的。

吴磊觉得，他好像要下雪了。

 

-FIN


	10. [萧杨] 蓬山万重

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *萧平旌×杨平

蜀地多夜雨。

 

 

萧平旌第一次见到杨小公子，是在阴雨连绵的渡口。杨小公子撑着一柄油纸素伞在那里等着，手里拎了一盏灯笼，烛油是新添上的。

他奉父亲之命，于酉时就来了，奈何雨势颇急，本应戌时到的船，竟生生拖至此刻。

水面雾大，萧平旌披了遮雨的蓑衣，还没到渡口就跑到船头，张望着他第一次踏足的蜀地。渡口少年的模样从隐约模糊到逐显轮廓，身着黑衣，除了领口和袖口用银线绣了花纹，仿佛要与这茫茫黑夜和山水融于一体。杨小公子此时未穿甲胄，发冠高束，长身玉立，像一棵松。

他们视线相对，杨小公子微微点了下头，往后退了一步，等艄公将船靠岸。萧平旌只来得及在心里称赞一声俊秀，就看见少年又隐于雨、隐于雾、隐于这山水中了。

萧庭生也穿了蓑衣出来，见等在渡口的杨小公子，一掌拍到萧平旌背上。

这一掌是用了力气的，萧平旌毫无防备，差点被拍翻到水里。

“……爹！”萧平旌稳住身形，大呼好险，一面委屈：“我又怎么了？”

“你看看杨家小公子，你还虚长他两岁，他如今已经帮他爹打理军务了。”萧庭生恨铁不成钢，“……你像什么样子！”

渡船缓缓靠岸，岸上浸了雨，又湿又冷。萧平旌先一步跃上，伸手扶老王爷上岸，顺道为自己辩解：“军中不是有大哥嘛。”

“此地不比金陵，向来重礼。”萧庭生低声嘱咐，“你凡事拿捏着分寸，不可胡闹，更不可失了礼数。”

 

 

这杨家小公子，单名一个平字。自小随着其父杨苍习武练刀，小小年纪便练就好本领。

蜀地山高水险，难进难出，若不是杨苍与萧庭生是故交，多次相邀，再加之大梁的皇帝去围猎，金陵留萧平章一人即可，估计萧庭生也来不了这个大梁的属国。

萧平旌是个不怕生的，被长林王府上下宠着惯着长大，见谁都带着满心的热忱。他三步并作两步到了杨平面前，行了个礼，随口便问：“你们这儿的天气总是这般诡谲吗？”

杨平愣了一下，还了礼，见对方也不过与自己差不多的年龄，就也答了：“六月天，女娃脸。”只是语气规规矩矩。

萧平旌笑起来，蓑衣挂了雨，随着他的动作溅出水珠，落到杨平的身上，浸入无边墨色里。

 

 

杨府距离渡口有一段距离，路面不平，马车颠簸，萧平旌行到一半几欲睡去，他半睁开眼瞄了一下老王爷，趁对方闭目养神之际，悄悄碰了碰杨平的手背。

“哎，小公子，你叫什么？”

杨平循声看去，跌入一双明泉似的眸子里。金陵人都是这样吗？他不知道，也没见过。只知道萧平旌像蜀地难得的好天气。

他喜欢好天气。

“杨平。”他顿了顿，小声回答。

“单字平？哪个平？”萧平旌手心向上，伸过去。

杨平眨眨眼，才反应过来是什么意思。他在雨里等了许久，全身都是凉的，在萧平旌的手心里慢慢写了个“平”字，“平平安安的平。”

萧平旌手心有薄茧，他指尖游走的时候就感觉出来了，这是经年累月练剑才会留下的痕迹，讲究的是巧劲儿，与长刀不同。

练剑的人心思是轻的，心轻剑轻，才舞得动。练刀的人心思是重的，心重刀重，才落得狠。

“杨……平……”萧平旌一字一顿地念了一句，方才说：“凑巧，我叫萧平，平平安安的平。”

“萧平？”杨平认真地看过去，说信就信了。

萧平旌忍了几秒，还是没忍住，怕被老王爷发觉，低声笑着：“逗你的。”

“我叫萧平旌，平平安安的平，旌旗的旌。”

 

 

杨家府邸宽阔，萧庭生住在了前院，与杨苍的院子挨着，方便叙旧。萧平旌则直接住到了杨平的院子里。

卧房有扇竹窗，外面是一棵芭蕉树，透过宽大叶片的罅隙，能堪堪看到杨平卧房的小窗。

此行要在这蜀地停留将近两个多月的时间，头几日萧平旌老老实实去赴了宴。只是宴席实在乏味，请来的歌姬舞姬唱的都是萧平旌听不懂的蜀调，而老王爷与杨将军只顾叙旧，他平白被晾到一边，看着连绵不断的雨，更加百无聊赖。

杨平每日晨起后就要去校武场练长刀，至夜方归。萧平旌寻他不着，又不好意思打听校武场的去处，生怕扑了空惹了尴尬。只得每天早起一个时辰，坐在杨平卧房门口的台阶上发呆，等杨平梳洗出来。

首次看见等待在门口的萧平旌时，杨平惊了一下，以为他只是无聊，便没有再搭理，理好衣冠便绕开他打算出门。

“哎！”萧平旌连忙站起，拍拍衣摆的土，去拉他手腕。

习武之人最忌惮来自身后的拉扯，杨平一时没反应过来，反手掣住，下力一拧。萧平旌连忙环身，绕到侧面击向杨平腰部，杨平失察，被萧平旌拦腰拽倒在地。清晨的石地冰凉坚硬，这结实地一摔直接摔清醒了。

“抱歉，”杨平坐起来，伸手去拉萧平旌，由衷夸赞：“你功夫不错。”

萧平旌把乱了的发冠整了整，不无得意：“比你年长两岁，便有比你年长两岁的功夫。”说罢绕回正题，“我想跟你去校武场。”

杨平想了想，说：“家父设了宴。”

“不去。”萧平旌摇头，末了想了想席上光景，又摇头，“我不去，也太无聊了。我本就不爱丝竹管弦，更何况席上还尽是我听不懂的调子。”

还没等杨平回答，萧平旌就不知又想起了什么，补问一句：“我素来听闻蜀地人人擅音律……你会弹琴吗？”

杨平下意识地就想说不会，但仔细想了想又觉得这样有些敷衍，斟酌着答了：“我小时候学过，但实在不太喜欢，就荒废了。”

“那便算了。”萧平旌站起来，“横竖也无聊，去校武场吧。”

 

 

骑马去校武场要用一刻钟的工夫，在军营后面，已有不少将士在操练。萧平旌把马拴好，跟着杨平到了一处僻静之地。

“竟有一片竹林。”萧平旌打量着参天的苍竹，啧啧称奇，“不愧人杰地灵之地。”

“我爹说，练刀要心静，心静则天地万物入我心中。”杨平横刀起势。

萧平旌也手握剑柄，铮然出鞘。

“你用剑？”杨平挽了个刀花，立刀身侧，“你以后也是要做将军的，将军应当用刀。”

萧平旌笑了，舞了段剑，剑气拂过地面，掀起一层落了的竹叶。

“我偏要做个用剑的将军。”

 

 

独自练武与有人陪着总是不同的。杨平练了几遍，便把刀给了萧平旌看他用。

萧平旌也是通武起身的，长兵短兵在他手里都能游刃有余，只是他偏爱剑，才多注了心力。长刀他用得不多，一开始总是拿捏不好力道，几次下来也找到了门路。

“你底子挺好的，”杨平接过他抛来的刀，“若是能多呆一段时间，我可以与你练几个套招。”

“这还是算了吧，如果你爹觉得我舞得那么好，收我做徒弟了怎么办。”萧平旌眨眨眼，用剑尖拨了拨地上的落叶，划了个平字出来，“你岂不是地位不保。”

“胡说。”杨平笑起来，眼睛弯成一道月亮。他本就长得俊秀，又有种少年英气，此时全然放松，连那身墨色的长衣都柔软下来。

 

 

连续一个月有余，萧平旌终于摸透了杨平的脾性。少年人心意总相通，更何况杨平本身也非那种古板性子。

萧平旌抱了两坛酒去竹林，说是从城里买的。酒坛上叠着一个酒碗，小心翼翼，生怕摔了。

“本来店家给了两个碗，”他擦擦汗，席地而坐，“路上已经让我摔了一个，且将就着吧。”

末了，他有些不确定地问：“你没有什么对坛饮酒的喜好吧？”

“没有。”杨平诚恳道。

“那就好。”萧平旌欣慰道。

 

 

两人一刀一剑，长兵短兵，竟也比试得不相上下。

傍晚之时，杨平去了军营里，拿了几道小菜过来，还有几个烧饼。

“你应当没尝过这个烧饼，”杨平坐下来，把碗碟铺开，他扬着眉毛，不无得意地说：“军中只有一个厨子烤得好吃，今夜正逢他当值，就带了几个过来。”

“还是和你在一起的时候自在。”萧平旌正饿着，赶忙接过来咬了一口，用木炭烤的，外酥内软，满口留香，“要是我爹看见我这般快活自在，又得骂我不可。”

杨平笑着，斟了一碗酒，喝了一口，递给萧平旌，月光透过竹子洒下来，留了一阙在杨平的眼睛里。

 

 

菜也见底，酒也见底。仅剩的酒碗在两人之间来回递送，夜里湿润的风从两人之间穿行而过。酒的后劲很大，萧平旌酒劲上头，脑内混沌，抬头看着月亮，傻笑起来。

“你笑什么？”杨平把酒坛里的余酒倒进碗里，随意将坛掀到一边，看着萧平旌，还没等对方回答，就也跟着笑了。

两人都觉得有意思，但也说不出什么有意思，只觉浮生一梦，相见恨晚。

“平旌。”杨平唤了一声，把酒碗递过去。

萧平旌循声望来，却没接碗，他眼底还有笑意，却渐渐消去了。他直接握住了杨平的手，酒碗谁也没拿住，也谁都没想管，径直砸到地上，裂了几道纹。

“最后一个碗了。”杨平这么说着，却也没看地上，他的手被紧紧地裹在掌心里。萧平旌总是暖的，剑茧蹭在手背上，有点痒，却十分真实。

萧平旌也不知道自己想干什么、要干什么，他这么做了也没有解释。杨平看着他，山水之间长大的少年也像山水，月色里眼睛是湿润的，像也泛着水光。

他心里没有千千结，仅有的一个现在被他握在手心里了。

“在金陵，”他开口说话，酒气上溢堵在喉咙口，使他声音听起来有些沉，他顿了顿，重复道：“在金陵，若是有了心上人，便好酒增之，琴瑟友之。”他摇摇头笑了一声，“想来我也不爱琴瑟，便仅有好酒来赠了。”

杨平没说话，只觉心绪翻涌，发芽开花。

又一阵湿润的风吹来，带来了滚滚浓云。夜间常下雨，今日亦不例外。

细密的雨丝飘下来，落到两人发冠上，脸庞上，交握的手上。

酒的热与雨的冷交织在一起，杨平终于唤回可以组织语言的清明。

“我喝了你的酒，”杨平慢慢地说，语句不通但只求达意，“现在下雨了。”他歪了歪头，嘴角勾着，“你要亲我吗？”

萧平旌一怔，松开紧握的手，抚了抚杨平的脸，雨水湿滑，泛着微凉，是真正的巴山夜雨。

杨平的唇是柔软的，他整个人都与初遇时的印象格格不入。他有少年的心气，像长刀一般，却又处处柔软，仿佛触及生春。

“杨平，”萧平旌抱他，“你得平平安安的。”

 

 

白驹过隙，转眼三月有余。

本两个月的行程，已多拖了一个月，此时再也拖不下去。

杨平送萧氏父子上船，萧平旌有意走得慢些，好多停一时半刻。

“下次岁贡，我去金陵找你。”杨平说，“你总道金陵繁华，我想去看看。”

“好。”萧平旌悄悄捏了捏杨平的手心，“你来了，说不定我就不想让你走了。”

“平平安安。”

“平平安安。”

 

 

到了金陵，骤然重回正轨，萧平旌有些不太适应。

他照样舞剑、纵马、读兵书，仿佛仍是那个长林二公子。萧平章试着让他参与军务，皆处理得不错，令长林府上下刮目相看。

两个半月后，他收到了第一封来信。杨平跟他说，之前因为蜀地歉收，碍于生计而歇业的饭馆又开张了，只不过萧平旌是尝不了了，只能代他一试，美味得很。

那一整天，长林王府小至仆役大至老王爷，都认为萧平旌是抬头撞了喜，否则哪来一身莫名其妙的喜气。

又三个月后，他收到了第二封信，杨平说他父亲给他锻了把真正的杨家刀，很重，他用此刀练了一天，手腕肿痛。

再三个月后，他收到了第三封信，杨平自己试着酿了酒，等萧平旌什么时候来的时候再启坛。

 

 

几年过去，信件越来越多，萧平旌也要脱去稚气，跟着上战场了。

他临行前收到最后一封杨平的来信，说他没办法跟着岁贡一起去金陵了，他要和他父亲一起去境州守城。

 

 

萧平旌在大帐里，边关寒冷，积了厚厚一层的雪。军报不时传到军营中。萧平章身殁后，长林军由他统领，几万将士此时严阵以待，准备出战。

军报传来时，他正在穿甲胄。

账外风卷着雪花呼啸而过。

“沛国攻城，境州破了。”

 

 

萧平旌骑马至长林军前，副将看到他手中兵器，大惊：“将军，怎么无端换了兵器？可还趁手？”

“趁手。”萧平旌一拉马缰，马抬蹄嘶鸣。

“故人曾与我言，”他道，“将军应当用刀。”

 

 

 

 

-FIN

 

 

“刘郎已恨蓬山远，更隔蓬山一万重。”


	11. [萧杨] 青鸟殷勤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *萧平旌×杨平

金陵都道长林王府终于挂喜结亲，只可惜新娘子是个哑的。

长林王萧平旌自卸甲后，于郊外置了处宅子，此番为了成亲，特意回了城内府邸。虽说几年不在，但皇帝命了仆从时时打理长林王府，故而依旧井井有条。

婚事没有大操大办，只是接待了几位故友，连皇帝都是悄无声息地来，喝了杯喜酒便回了，新娘子神秘得很，萧平旌又不知到哪儿去了，大婚之日竟不赴席，让一众好奇之客几乎失望而归。

有大臣向随皇帝出宫的内监打听此事，内监也是摇摇头，只道陛下回了宫，命人把送去的胭脂水粉金银首饰原封不动地抬了回来，换了一批玉器玛瑙和上好锻造之材。

大臣大惑不解，又问陛下就没说什么。

私下讨论天子言行是大不敬之罪，内监瞅瞅四周，掩袖凑过去，低声道陛下只笑着摇头说了句，平旌哥哥不愧是平旌哥哥。

 

 

萧元时翌日在早朝时特意拎出来此事，无奈道：“长林王结亲，是件喜事，理应贺之。众卿就毋议他人家事了吧。”

但此事实在令人费解，虽堵了臣子之口，却堵不住悠悠百姓之乐，于是愈传愈广，愈说愈奇，有道那长林王妃是个铁娘子，有身好功夫。

听闻是个蜀地人。

蜀地人怎么嫁到金陵长林王那儿了？

又听闻，当时王妃在蜀地是一流的美人，又有身好功夫，摆了擂台比武招亲，长林王去了，自然大胜，抱得美人归。这不，急急忙忙办了亲事，又藏着不让人见。蜀地人人精通音律，又多美人，只怕是才武双全，绝妙佳人啊。

怪不得不让人见，要是我有幸得此妙人，必筑金屋以藏之。

 

 

身处舆论中心的萧平旌，却仿若不觉。在喜事之前，亲自去选了红绸，合卺酒是去蜀地带来的，忙前忙后，生怕哪里想得不够周全。

王妃是个不会说话的，长林府上下无人曾见过，只听王爷说是竹马相识，几经波折才破镜重圆。王妃颈侧有一道疤，不长，但很深，蜿蜒着直到喉咙口。

是个死里逃生的。

王妃从不开口说话，刚接过来的时候甚至发了几天高热，萧平旌寸步不离守了四天，又差人去请好大夫来医治，末了不放心，命人快马加鞭去请林奚。

 

 

“这就是杨平？”林奚推门入室，外面秋雨连绵，裹了一身的凉气。

床上之人正在昏睡，高热反复不退，拧湿的帕子换了一条又一条，萧平旌面带倦色，看到林奚连忙站起，未料数日无眠致使头昏脑涨，虚浮了两步差点跌了，林奚上前扶住，责怪道：“你叫我来，是治你，还是治他？”

“我无碍。”萧平旌回神，揉了揉眉心，“你看一下……看一下他。”

林奚欲言又止，只得坐到床边给杨平把脉，开了药方，嘱咐要好生调养。

“受了那么重的伤，几近丧命，能活着属实不易”林奚起身，萧平旌连忙追问杨平不能说话之事，林奚皱眉，道：“他的刀伤本不影响发声。非不能，是不为。有些事强求不来，等他想说了，自然就会说了。”

 

 

杨平不说话，萧平旌也不急，他们日日呆在府里，长林王不念朝野不念诗书，倒只念杨平。吩咐厨子每天换道花样做菜，把病去抽丝的杨平硬生生养了回来。

金陵天气好，尤其是冬日雪后，响晴的天，日光拖蓝。萧平旌磨着杨平上街游玩，说是早上有庙会，晚上在河岸放灯花。看看也好，热闹。

杨平经不住软磨硬泡，只得出了门。他素来喜静，以前练刀时是这样，守城时是这样。现在死里逃生，更加不愿去人多的地方，一来总紧张，二来也怕路人因他颈上狰狞的疤而惧怕。他知道萧平旌是位高权重的长林王，不止百姓敬他，连皇帝都要礼他三分。虽解甲归田，但毕竟身名俱在。而自己国破家亡，比末等还要末等，只怕会给萧平旌惹来非议。

他跟在萧平旌身后几米之外，意图让自己成为一个王府的普通侍卫。

萧平旌正在庙会上选灯花，准备晚上在河上放，看见一个特别有意思的模样，想叫杨平一起来看看，回头一看找不到人，心里骤然慌了，灯花也顾不得，转身便去寻人。还没走出几步，就被握住手腕。

杨平没有说话，只是摇了摇头，眼神干干净净，摆着萧平旌的影子。

“你哪儿去了”“吓死我了”“别乱跑了”，脑子里千言万语，萧平旌在见到他的一瞬间什么都说不出来了，仿佛刚刚那个急得团团转的不是他，永远是这样，就像数年前渡口初遇，杨平在山水墨色中远远一眼，萧平旌的心就软了。

“想去哪儿，我陪你去。”萧平旌反手握住杨平，手指紧紧相扣，周围是喧嚷的人群，他轻轻叹了口气，温声道：“不要让我找不到了，好不好？”

杨平依旧不曾开口，只是手也跟着紧了紧。如同早年在马车上，他能一下子分辨出萧平旌练剑一样，此时此刻，掌心相贴，他知道，萧平旌已经用了好几年的长刀。

 

 

刚刚萧平旌相中的花灯被买走了，他大叹可惜。杨平感到抱歉，但又无法出声安慰，只得自己挑了一盏。样式是最普通的莲花模样，莲心是烛台。

“你喜欢这个？”萧平旌立刻抛了之前没买到的灯，把这盏买了下来，边递给杨平边说：“本来想多买几个，平时摆着也好看。但摊主说放灯时一双人最好放同一个，心意相通才得月老护佑。等回了府，再差人买上几个。”

杨平本想着不需要买那么多，但看萧平旌高兴的模样，只好点了点头。

 

 

前面是一座平桥，晚上在这里放灯，摊子还没支起来，此时聚集了一堆玩杂耍的。杨平远远地看见有个大汉在人群中间舞刀，看客纷纷叫好。他想过去看，走了两步停住了，又折回去，扯了扯萧平旌的衣袖。

萧平旌望过来，循着杨平指的地方看去，心下了然，于是和他一起到了桥上。

大汉颇有种武林豪气，冬日赤膊重刀，使出一身的汗来。他们两人长得高，在外侧也能看的清清楚楚。一轮舞完，大汉将长刀一收，置于架上，回身抱了拳。看客纷纷称赞，往立于地面的酒坛里扔赏钱。

萧平旌和杨平也扔了小银锭进去。

“怎么样？”走出人群后，萧平旌低声问。

杨平想了想，花样是有了，然而下盘浮，手不稳，只用蛮力，毫无章法。于是摇了摇头，在与萧平旌相握的掌心里写下两个字“不好”。

“我也觉得。”萧平旌颇为赞同，“不过长刀用得好的，倒没见过几家。我想了想，还是……”

察觉到身边人无端紧张起来，萧平旌突然笑了，恍然间竟有少年神采。

“还是你最好看。”

 

 

前方小楼有人敲锣打鼓，甚是热闹。刚走到楼下，还未明白到底在做什么，杨平余光里发现有一个东西砸来，他连忙把萧平旌一扯，一手护着，另一手下意识接住了那个东西。

仔细一看，是个绣球。

四下里的目光尽聚集到他身上，他一时手足无措。绣球上挂了铃铛，一动就清脆地响。

抛绣球的是个漂亮姑娘，在楼上看见接住的是个俊秀公子，好看得紧，双颊飞红，用绣花手帕遮着，视线却还舍不得离开。

萧平旌见杨平一接就接了个绣球，还没来得及调笑几句，就看几家金陵数一数二的媒婆正蠢蠢欲动地赶来，连忙把杨平往身后一护，接了绣球还回去，诚恳道了歉：“他有父母之命媒妁之言的婚约在身，只能错失佳缘。”

楼上佳人跺脚，却也无可奈何。

 

 

此番风波过后，萧平旌后知后觉地笑起来，杨平捏了他好几下都没停住，到最后差点儿笑呛了，还得给他抚背顺气。

萧平旌好不容易停下来，眼睛笑出泪来，擦了擦，眼眶红了一片。

“说真的，杨平，”萧平旌问，“要不要成亲？”

杨平怔住了，想了半天也不记得自己有什么认识的女子，要成哪门子亲。

和谁？他皱皱眉，眼神里明明白白写着疑问。

“和我。”萧平旌声音放得轻，却很笃定。

 

 

杨平的顾虑有很多。

他是男子之身又是亡城之将，在迂腐之人看来有悖纲常，他不能因为自己毁了长林王府的名誉。更何况，他口不能言。就当萧平旌是失而复得之喜，然而此等热忱又能持续多久？

然而这些，萧平旌尽知。他不想催促，也不敢催促杨平做决定，只道：“你若想好了，我便立刻给皇上写奏疏，请皇上赐婚。你要想几日，我便等几日。长林王一诺千金，萧平旌从不负人。”

 

 

天色暗下来的时候，街上人就多了。才子佳人齐聚河岸，河面上花灯一片，明亮如昼。

他们两个倒不急，在酒楼里吃过饭才拎着灯过去。灯要从上游放，顺流而下，长长久久。萧平旌平时不信这个，此刻却守着上游，寻了个最好的位置。

旁边摊子上摆了笔墨，可以在花灯上写愿语。萧平旌取了，递给杨平让他先写。

杨平思索良久，才在花灯一侧上写了四个字“花好月圆”。

还给萧平旌时，几笔潇潇洒洒，杨平探头去看，还没看见他写了什么，花灯就被萧平旌点了烛放到水面上。

风乍起，河水微澜，花灯随着风转了个圈，透过烛火，杨平才看清楚花灯两侧写了什么。

花好月圆，平平安安。

 

 

翌日天还未亮，杨平就把萧平旌叫醒了。他取了纸笔，写了字递给萧平旌看。

“你进宫吧。”

萧平旌一头雾水，不得其解，道：“我早已解甲归田，进宫做什么？”

杨平气急，扯过纸来又写了字，拍到萧平旌身上。

白纸黑字写道：“不是要皇帝赐婚吗？”

萧平旌愣了半天，像呆滞了似的，直到看见杨平起身欲走，才幡然回神留人：“哎哎哎！”

他掀被下床，更衣束冠，一片忙乱之下，想起自己奏疏忘了写，三步并作两步小跑到书案前，写长了等不及，写短了又怕会错意，萧平旌蘸了墨，匆匆写了几字，不等墨干便走。

出门前，跟杨平说：“我这就进宫，你等我。”

走了几步，又折回来，摸了摸杨平的脸，重复道：“你等着我啊。”

杨平恼羞成怒，用力一推，把门关上了。

 

 

萧元时见长林王难得入宫，本喜不自胜，又听闻呈了奏疏，还以为发生了什么不得了的大事，连忙正襟危坐，端端正正地打开奏疏。

只见上面写了四个字：“臣请赐婚。”

萧元时：“啊？？？”

 

 

萧平旌和杨平选了个吉日，就开始商量具体事宜。

“我嫁你吧。”萧平旌突然说，“我披红盖头。”

杨平正泡了杯茶，还没入口，听到这句话，手一抖直接泼在地上。他知道萧平旌是为他着想，怕他觉得听不得非议，怕他觉得受了折辱。萧平旌面面俱到，但杨平实际上根本没在意过这些。

他推了纸过去，上面写着：“哪有嫁人的王爷。”

“大梁哪条律法说王爷不能嫁人啦？”萧平旌不高兴了，笔在清单里的红盖头上重重画了个圈，“我偏要做嫁人的王爷。”

杨平拗不过他，只得依了他去。

 

 

大婚之日，长林府上下披上了红绸，囍字当头，一派喜气洋洋。他们都不想搞得太大，只请了几个至交故友过来，开了府内宴。

杨平不能说话，但只在尽是府内人的宴席前，去喝了几杯酒。萧平旌则门也没出，安安心心在房里等着。

三月的夜晚已有暖象，杨平推门进来，带进一地早春的月亮。

他本想问萧平旌怎么不出去，进了内室还没找到笔墨，先被桌边萧平旌披着盖头百无聊赖剥花生的样子逗笑了。

听到脚步声，萧平旌望过去，长吁一口气，拉着杨平的手把那盖头扯下来。

“好闷。”萧平旌扇了扇风，指着放到一旁的红盖头，“刚刚我一低头，烛火差点儿把这个给燎了。”

话音未落，就看见身着大红喜袍的杨平正在笑着，嘴角勾起，眼睛弯成新月，最放松的状态，连眼睫都散散地铺着，烛火噼啪作响，打下一片阴影。

萧平旌一向见惯他穿黑衣，从未见过他穿红衣，不由怔了，趴到桌上看他，也跟着笑起来，末了轻叹：“你笑起来多好看。”

合卺酒是萧平旌之前特意去蜀地取的，数年前杨平曾在信里写过，他试着酿了酒，等萧平旌什么时候去的时候再启坛。

可惜后来萧平旌没去成，又万幸那酒还在，经年累月，愈发醇香。

 

 

杨平的唇是柔软的，少年时是这样，历经生死后依旧是这样。

 

 

红烛吹灭，一夜巫山。

 

 

他们睡得晚，醒来已近日上三竿。府里叮叮哐哐不知道在干什么，杨平醒得早，眯着眼看了日头，披着外衣问仆役发生了什么，说是皇帝把昨日的胭脂水粉收走了，送了新的贺礼过来。他觉得好笑，关了门回房里叫萧平旌。

萧平旌实在不胜酒力，被推了两三下，半梦半醒拖着杨平继续睡。

下意识地，杨平开口道：“该起了。”虽然没发出声音，但他觉得嗓子处有些不大对劲，皱着眉试着又说了一遍，虽断断续续，但能听到声响。

他心下甚喜，连忙碰了碰萧平旌。

“平旌，”他道，“该起来了。”

萧平旌惺忪间，听到沙哑但熟悉的声音，一激灵坐起来，愣愣地看向杨平。

“平旌。”杨平清了清嗓子，声音小，却更清晰了，“萧平旌。”

 

 

卧房里有个书架，上面有暗格，萧平旌暗格推开，取出一个小匣。

“这是什么？”杨平接过来，打开，发现里面整整齐齐码着一厚摞的信，是当年他寄来的，多年过去，保存尚好。杨平鼻尖一酸，但还是笑着说：“留着做什么，昔日杨平已非此时杨平。”

“你我心意相通。”萧平旌点点头，知道杨平与他想到一处去了。

早春天气尚寒，屋内生了火盆，他们把信一封封的扔进去，纸张在火中焦卷碎裂化为碎屑。

“杨平。” 此时萧平旌依旧是昔日萧平旌，他抱着杨平，如同当时在竹林里，说你要平平安安。

只不过当时他满心不舍，此时历经千帆，却有种安稳的温情。

“我们此后不留过往，”他道，“只谈余生。”

 

 

 

 

-FIN

 

 

“蓬山此去无多路，青鸟殷勤为探看。”


	12. [霍梨] 幸而

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *霍震霄×黎簇  
> Draft 未完

霍震霄没见过来家中暂住的那位新房客。

他从军校毕业后远渡重洋去了法兰西，带了一堆自由平等回到上海。霍天洪去了天津开港口的路子，和那块儿堂口的青帮堂主会面。霍震霄好说歹说也是狠狠得罪过青帮的，此番就也没跟着去，在家陪着霍夫人管那戏园子。

连新房客的事儿，都是过了半个月才知道的。伺候霍震霄起居的老姆妈是个碎嘴，从三言两语里勉强拼凑出来，那住在后院的，原是黎家小少爷，与霍家倒有一星半点的干系，明面上还得喊霍震霄一声表哥。

“是个可怜的。”老姆妈把从浙省来的春茶挑拣分装到罐子里，随口絮叨着，“那黎家本是搞地皮的，谁成想洋人一来，全拿走建厂子去了，连那宅子也成了什么洋人公馆。小少爷没处去，还是夫人念着旧情接到家里照看着，可怜哦。”

 

 

后院是个清静地，以前新入园的新班子，每天早晨在那里吊嗓子，咿咿呀呀的昆山腔。听佣人提及那新入住的倒蛮奇怪，夜里不叫灭灯，就寝前要给油灯重新添油。说是在家里不受宠的，父亲又是个动辄打骂的粗人，心病也就因此烙下了。

霍震霄好奇得很，有次找后厨做了盒点心提过去看望。推算来对方也是读书的年纪，只可惜国内时局乱得很，新式教育搞得轰轰烈烈也没搞出什么名堂，不过最近在沪南开了个学校，老师都是从北京和山东过来的，如果那小少爷想上，霍震霄也能帮衬着找找门路。

后院的隔门用久了，半掩着，门闩倒挂着，推开时有粗嘎的响声。霍震霄不知为何竟有些紧张，握着点心盒的手心窜出汗来。

黎家少爷就靠在院子里的石桌旁，穿着简单的衬衫和吊带裤，像是在荣昌祥做的，远看很是摩登。

他手里拿了个玩物，不知道在研究什么，翻来覆去的把玩，直接坐到了桌子上，脚半蹬着石凳。

霍震霄恰才走过去，迅速打量了一下，心里暗暗赞叹，是个漂亮的，脸倒是相当精致，眼睛尤其漂亮，虽说家里破落了，但依旧是熠熠的贵气。

正午太阳较烈，霍震霄还没出声，对方就察觉了，视线在他身上游了一圈，迷茫一瞬后有些讶异似的，灵活的从桌子上跳下来，皮鞋底与地面相触，落地清响。

“表哥。”黎簇冲他点点头，笑的很客气，把刚刚随着动作乱了的头发顺了回去。头发没抹时兴的发胶，看起来很软，在阳光下是偏褐色的，像盛着碎光的珍贵鸟羽。

霍震霄愣了一下，回过神把盒子放到桌上，解释：“想着我刚从国外回来，没来得及过来看望。今天后厨做了点心，拿过来一起尝尝。”

“表哥客气。”黎簇没失了礼，但声音听起来十分疏淡，他把手里的东西放到一旁，专心致志地开了点心盒，精巧几样摆在里面。霍震霄摸不清黎小少爷的口味，就甜咸酥实都带了一点儿，专门挑的好看的，仿佛去追求谁家的姑娘。黎簇把他那丁点小心思看的门儿清，有点想笑，“这里不常有人来，难为表哥记挂着。”

“怎么不出去逛逛？”霍震霄问，“上海十里洋场，外滩风光，漂亮得紧。”

黎簇抬头看了他一眼，眨了眨眼睛，睫毛扑扇着，像随时能掀起心里小龙卷风。他似笑非笑地反问：“你常去么？”

霍震霄一时拿不准他什么意思，摸了摸头发，斟酌着回答：“倒也……也没有经常去。”

黎簇这下是真笑了，眼睛弯着，整个人像放松的舒展开，扑面而来的少年模样。

“逗你的，你别紧张，我又不会告诉霍夫人。”他又坐上桌子，晃了晃腿，从盒子里摸出一个点心吃，说，“我以前倒是常去，不怎么乐意在家呆着。但现在反倒不太想出门了。”他把嘴里的点心咽下去，拍了拍手，“我知道你，霍震霄，这名儿挺有意思。怎么样，法兰西好玩吗？”

说罢，还怕霍震霄不肯多留似的，把盒子里的碟子拿出来摆在桌子上，问：“屋里有碧螺春，不过是陈茶了，喝吗？”

喝，怎么不喝。

黎簇从屋里捧了茶壶和叠在一起的两个瓷盏出来，霍震霄看着眼生，应当是黎簇从家里带过来的。

像是察觉到，黎簇倒了茶推过去：“我一个朋友家里和赣省那边做瓷器生意，老板送了几套过来。”垂了眼睛，给自己倒了杯水，“我也没怎么用上，平时不太喝茶。”

 

 

这是霍震霄过得最空闲的一个下午，好像在这个小院子里钟是停摆的，他讲了自己在法兰西的经历，有意让这些平淡的故事焕出光彩来。黎簇就在一旁听着，没怎么说话，有时候应答两声像是索然无味，他看起来对什么都提不起兴趣，然而却又不想让霍震霄停下来。

霍震霄心忖着自己见过的人没有千面也有百面，之前在狱里更是历练了一番。可面前这人，心思太沉，他竟参不透。

日暮西山的时候，管家来叫霍震霄去用晚饭。黎簇是不上主桌的，不是没人来请过，但他不想去。于是每天就多分出一份饭菜送到这里来。

霍震霄有意相邀，但黎簇悄悄拽住他的袖子，轻轻摇了摇头。

霍震霄叹了口气，他总不能强迫黎簇去主桌吃饭。想是不愿见那么多人，一来二去的寒暄总不能避免提及往事。

“我先走了。”霍震霄指腹捏了捏黎簇的虎口，起身随着管家离开。

还未行至隔门，就听身后那人也跟着站了起来。

“表哥。”黎小少爷从后面快步走到霍震霄面前，塞了个东西到他手里，“我也没什么能还礼的，这是我这些天自己做的，虽然不够精巧，但也算是个成品。”说罢，顿了顿，声音渐低，言辞含糊地问：“……你明天能不能再来看看我？”

 

 

是个八音盒。最近上海流行的小玩艺。看出来这个的主人为了做得漂亮颇费功夫，打开后音乐虽短，但清脆流畅。木盒表面上了漆，用小刀刻了花鸟图，在不起眼的角落，小划痕组成了一个名字。

“黎簇。”霍震霄的步子停下来，摸着那名字划痕的纹理。

很特别。他想。这名字，很配黎簇，也很配他。


	13. [灏蕾] 弱水三千

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *双性转

我和刘颢苒是在我大一的时候认识的。当时女寝六公寓刚翻修，距校内大概一万八千里。之所以说我大一的时候，是因为分宿舍的时候我他妈阴差阳错就分到她宿舍里去了。

 

她大三我大一，比我高两级，全楼除了十七八层的博士，难得两人间。

 

当时我大包小包进宿舍的时候，连个鬼影都没有，打开门像进了火车相接那块地界，烟熏火燎的我差点报火警。

 

靠门的床上探出个头来，指间夹了一根烟，不用看我都猜得出来是七星爆珠，还蓝莓味儿的，那人看起来想跟我说话，手一抖烟灰直接掉我头上。

 

我脾气不算好的，但胜在摩羯牌专业级的能忍。她“哎呀”了一声，够了半天都没够着大灯开关，最后直接把床头夹的小阅读灯给按开了，昏昏黄黄，和二十世纪老港片街头似的，她的脸从光下显出来，白白净净。看着挺好相处，也挺聪明。

 

“学妹啊。”她认了人，直接把烟掐了下床，我把箱子扔地上，转身把大灯开了，映入眼帘就是白花花的大腿肉，她穿了短袖t恤，不算长，勉强盖到大腿。

 

我从来不吝啬夸人好看，她的腿就好看，又白又细，踩着爬梯时脚踝绷得漂亮，屋里没开空调，热的像着了火的蒸笼，她头发是纯黑色的，短到肩膀，胡乱扎起来，没束进去的汗津津地贴在脸上。

 

从蚊帐里钻出来，劣质白纱披在她头上，就像逃跑的新娘。

 

她说她叫刘颢苒，我直系学姐，不逃课不缺勤作业交得及时，成绩名列前茅。我是一个字也不信。

 

她喊我蕾蕾。我说你别这么叫我，听起来还以为我是郝蕾、伊蕾，李雷和韩梅梅。

 

然后她陷入了苦恼，问那我怎么叫你。我知道她天秤座的选择恐慌，于是丢下她顶着一截烟灰去洗澡，顺便打开窗通了风。

 

我们就这么认识了，就这么住一屋了。她还是喊我蕾蕾，我也渐渐不觉得像那些优质女性了，我开始觉得是雷雨，她每次在乌漆嘛黑的宿舍里叫我我就觉得自己是周萍，而她是繁漪，我们在偷情。

 

地下情讲究一个不为外人道。我不承认我初恋到底是不是那个刚见面就掉我一头烟灰的女的，而我后来发现她其实不抽七星爆珠，她抽屉里藏了好几盒登喜路。她的火机是特别浮夸花纹雕饰的Zippo，据说高中时买了送对象的。

 

对象呢？我问。

 

她抬眼看了我，笑着露了虎牙，你看我像送出去了吗？

 

看来是没有。古有先帝创业为半而中道崩殂，今有刘颢苒求爱未成留火机自用。

 

 

她吃饭不规律，有段时间和我一块减肥，三天只吃了一顿只有素菜的麻辣烫。第一个月的时候晚上饿得头晕目眩，跑到我床上亲我。她只比我高一两厘米，亲我左脸上那颗痣，床只有九十厘米宽，我都闻得到她晚上用的什么牙膏。

 

认识久了就发现她之前确实说了一堆屁话。确实不缺勤，但上课时老是收到她的微信，但也确实成绩好。老师隔着年级都夸她。我欲哭无泪想拍着大腿跟老师说她那些狗德行都在窝里撒了。奈何没人信，外头光鲜亮丽，搁宿舍里能半夜饿的跳下床裹着一个卫衣外套去711买吃的，两条大白腿在睡裙盖不住的地方露着。

 

我说你至少把内衣穿上。

 

她减肥失败于711的关东煮。凌晨两点居然还有剩，直接包了圆儿，还拎了一提啤酒上来，啥牌子都有，和厂家促销似的。

 

我在床上笑她傻逼，然后被她拽下来找碗，把关东煮分了三份。

 

我喝不太出来味儿了。她给我罐银麦，自己开了青啤。这饭吃的脑满肠肥，什么狗屁减肥全魂飞天外，朱门酒肉臭何不食肉糜，果然纵欲使人快乐。

 

 

她不怎么化妆，但胜在长得耐看，皮肤底子又好，除了跟我作了小半个月，在川渝火锅店办了个卡，吃了几颗上火痘出来，没几天就又下去了。她这种人是属于张小娴和亦舒的，艺术学院的缪斯，张枣笔下更为真实的石榴花，就让清风吹起长发让它牵引你的梦。

 

她说你闭嘴吧别捧我了。她说我好看到有攻击性，要不也不至于刚见面那会儿烟都没拿稳。

 

我那么稳重一人。她说。

 

我说，呸。

 

别人都什么豆腐西施，你得是关东煮西施。她说。

 

我说，滚。

 

有朝一日我终于给她涂了口红，特意选的死亡芭比粉，宿舍没阳台，支了个小椅子在窗台前，她抬起下巴闭着眼睛让我涂那艳俗粉，鼻梁特别好看。

 

我手笑的直抖，她睁眼看了我，看我和孙子似的伺候她，欣慰着说，真是母慈子孝啊。

 

我差点把口红管送她嘴里。

 

 

也不是没有人喜欢她，也不是没有人喜欢我。

 

喜欢她恨不得从石厂排队排到潞城，没人抓得住她。没人接得住她的Zippo。

 

哦，应该是她和我的。

 

我抽烟并不频繁，并且出于多活一秒是一秒，劝她也戒了得了，她从床上轻飘飘白我一眼，说请这位小美女把我桌上那杯枸杞茶喝了再和我扯淡。

 

气得我把抱枕直接砸她床上。

 

我可算看穿你了，她把蚊帐翻上去，说，你以前怎么装得和个好人似的，还弄得我担心我这一口烟污染你纯净的灵魂。

 

可不是嘛。我再也不是被她掉了烟灰在头上还能忍着去洗澡的周萍了。至少得是鲁大海。

 

哪有只准自个儿浪，不准他人骚的道理。

 

 

戒烟那段时间和减肥一样痛不欲生。我们俩的课余活动就是在台灯下捏爆珠，她说这是心理暗示法，当看久了就厌倦了，等厌倦了就成功了。

 

我评价，放屁。

她埋头苦捏，沾了一手烟味，头也不抬，说，我可算知道那句话什么意思了，不要老想着鹤立鸡群，远离那群鸡。

我震惊了，这可真他妈不要脸，我说就冲你刚刚说的那话和打鸣似的你就不能是鹤。

她想了想，行吧你说得也对。然后又把烟点着了。

得，功亏一篑。

 

 

我们俩去看过电影，挑了方圆百里内最便宜的影城，结果当天全是情侣厅，下订单的时候选座选了老半天。

 

你心虚什么。她笑着瞥了我一眼，直接付了款。

 

那你他妈倒是猜猜我心虚什么。

 

情侣厅和平常大厅就区别在连座中间没隔板，和个长沙发似的。她腕骨细，无论是手腕还是脚腕。我一把就能握过她的手腕，看了一会儿屏幕她反握回来了，手心汗津津的。

 

我一瞬间觉得，没人能懂她，她也不想让人懂，如果你是春天你将永远拥有花。

 

 

  
她毕业那年我大二也结束了，给她收拾那堆乱七八糟的东西我愣是一滴眼泪都没掉。

 

她也没掉，她干眼症。

搞得气氛十分冷漠。

 

我就感慨，怎么当时我抱着好几箱子来，现在你抱着好几箱子走，人事有代谢往来成古今，等会儿估计电梯又人满为患，这位女侠您保重。

 

她之前对接了一个企业，实习了小半年直接顺利成社畜，然而都说谁也抓不住她，愣是给辞了，说要gap一年。毕设的导师留她留不住，扯皮半天发现此女无望只得放了人走。她回来带了一袋卤西西，说要庆祝一番可算脱离学术苦海回头是岸了，顿时觉得头发都多了不少。我们彼此都很感动，就相约在那曾经母慈子孝的窗台边上啃鸭翅鸭脖鸭锁骨。

 

她不知道从哪柜子里翻出珍藏多年的红酒，拿开酒器给开了，倒咖啡杯里一人一杯。就着鸭脖喝红酒的滋味着实奇特，她说这些熟食有点儿配不上那高端红酒。我刚想夸她有见地，只听她说，早知道带望京小腰了。

 

你有病啊。我还是没忍住。

 

 

她走的时候又是夏天，我说实在不行跟学校申请一下租宿舍得了，省得搬来搬去麻烦要命。

 

她突然笑了，虎牙若隐若现。你是嫌麻烦还是舍不得我啊。

 

还没等我反驳，她就又说，我知道你肖想我的腿好几年了，都摸那么长时间了，再给你摸一下。

 

我呸了一声。地下情贯彻最后一秒。她爱我的那颗痣就像我爱她的鼻梁。和大腿。

 

她把早打不出火的Zippo留给我了。

 

听说她在北京有套房子，特贵。

 

因为她给我留了把钥匙。

 

 

 

-FIN


	14. [昊磊] 咕嘟咕嘟喝多了

刘昊然喝醉了是什么样，吴磊以前是真的没见过的。虽然他曾以“一口闷”“裤腿藏酒”这种听起来有几分可爱的沙雕名义挂了好久热搜，但毕竟酒量心比天高，豫人善酒，心里又相当有数，征战应酬都没在怕的。

 

  
吴磊对一切未知事物抱有强烈好奇心，并热衷探索，经过一番筹划，择日不如撞日，在刘昊然得了个分量不轻的奖项的当夜，携两瓶西凤登门了。

 

  
在这之前他俩有段时间没见过面，吴磊接了个探险的综艺，去南美吃了快一个月的苦，刘昊然忙着毕业设计和跑宣传，好不容易答辩过了戏也播了奖也拿了，饱暖思人欲，见吴磊进家门以为是来小别胜新婚干柴烈火一夜良宵的，没成想从袋子里拿出两瓶白酒，四十多度。

 

  
“庆祝庆祝。”吴磊正儿八经地解释。

 

  
刘昊然瞅瞅那两瓶酒又瞅瞅吴磊，觉得这话也没什么毛病，就算没法洞房花烛夜，也可以借着那奖杯和证书欢庆金榜题名时。他豪气干云地一挥手：“喝！等会儿我叫几个菜送过来。”

 

 

好奇心能不能害死猫吴磊不知道，但好奇心害死人是真的。

 

  
酒过三巡，刘昊然怕度数太高吴磊受不了就没让他喝，给他另开了一提罐啤，觥筹交错之下吴磊终于真切体会到了什么叫五彩斑斓的黑——刘昊然的酒量是黑洞，醉酒的状态是五彩斑斓。

 

  
吴磊虽是年纪不大，但好歹也是行业老江湖，酒场醉成什么千奇百怪的样子都见过，唯独刘昊然这个得到了他全部尊重——真的很纯粹。

 

  
吴磊发誓以后刘昊然再在外面提五彩斑斓的黑，他就咬他。

 

  
这得是什么样啊。吴磊无语地拉着刘昊然，陪他坐在地上，听对方嚎啕大哭。是真的嚎啕，也是真的无比专业、认真、一心一意、坚定地大哭。

 

  
“……你不是干眼症吗？”吴磊手里抱着一盒抽纸，抽了一张又一张，就是没机会塞对方手里，桌子上的杯子东倒西歪，刘昊然虽千万人他往矣干掉了一瓶多西凤。

 

  
对方没有回答，显然不会回答。刘昊然哭得天地失色浑然忘我，他的泪腺估计是安赫尔瀑布，手捂着脸，眼泪哗哗地从指缝里流出来。

 

  
“哎哎哎，”吴磊挪过去，揪了揪他已经湿了的袖口，“你哭的什么，讲一讲让我也哭哭？”

 

  
哪有什么原因，酒精麻痹大脑让它告诉你做什么都是对的。天地与我并生而万物与我为一，刘昊然现在什么也听不进去，吴磊费了半天劲把他手扒拉开，眼睛肿得老高，他直接把纸巾盖上去，刘昊然上气不接下气都哭抽了，吴磊还得忙着给他顺气，忙得像个操心的老母亲。

 

  
“你，”刘昊然手一指，戳他胸口上，认真地问，“你为什么，叫，叫吴磊啊？”

 

  
都成这样了还认人，吴磊心里暗叹一句好牛逼，然后想了半天，才回答：“磊落光明吧。”

 

  
刘昊然“哦”了一声，试图爬起来，结果视野里世界失序，晕头转向，又一屁股坐下了，还好地板上铺了地毯。

 

  
吴磊又连忙去扶他：“刘昊然，早知道你能喝成这样，我就……”就不该作死。

 

  
还没说完，刘昊然突然转头，眼睛睁得圆溜溜——吴磊都不知道他眼睛竟能如此大——再次虚心求教：“我为什么叫刘……昊然啊？”

 

  
吴磊心想这你问你公司去啊我哪知道，我刚认识你的时候你都叫这名一两年了，但秉着好人做到底，他还是纠结着回答：“浩然正气吧。”

 

  
妈的这比数学还难。

 

  
他回答了后见刘昊然没什么声响，还以为蒙混过关了，于是站起来试图架着刘昊然去卧室躺着，刘昊然象征性地挣了挣，就大概认清形势知道天意茫茫不可逃，踩着棉花被架走了。

 

  
刘昊然的支点压在吴磊身上，累得吴磊咬碎牙，心想这还举什么铁，天天早上举刘昊然得了，虽然事实上基本都是刘昊然举他——吴磊想到这儿从耳朵尖瞬间红到脖子。

 

  
刘昊然刚刚之所以没有追问，是因为气还没喘匀，打了个哭嗝又专业地掉了几滴眼泪，才说：“可我只听过……藿香正气水。”

 

  
“……”此题超纲。吴磊心灰意冷，想着要不就别管这滩烂泥了让他在地上生根发芽自生自灭来年长出一朵酒花算了，但最后还是本着人道主义关怀，从善如流地改了称呼：“行行行，刘源刘源，好了吧。”

 

  
刘昊然立刻横眉立目，上指天下指地，动作浮夸得像滑稽戏剧舞台演员，吴磊被他搞得差点一个趔趄，只听刘昊然像陷入延宕的哈姆雷特，语气充满质问：“我圆吗？？？”

 

  
“不圆不圆不圆！”吴磊扶了墙站稳，差点气笑了，此人属于抽水马桶，看这样子过会儿劲再一来得吐至少两轮起步，拽着刘昊然进厕所，“大哥！大佬！兄弟！你动动脚好不好！”

 

  
吴磊感天动地的表现大概感化了刘昊然那可怜的残存理智，刘昊然松了扒着门框的力气被他成功扯进去，这么一折腾胃里翻江倒海，直接抱着马桶吐了。吴磊想找水给他漱口又不敢离开太远，在储物篮里摸了半天才找到两小瓶旅行装漱口水，等他吐完给他拧开盖递过去，还操心地叮嘱这不能咽你吐出来吐出来吐出来。

 

  
刘昊然吐的一身冷汗，吴磊看得又内疚又心疼，边抚他背边做自我检讨：“这事是我不对，以后我绝对不……”刘昊然转过脸看他，眼泪汪汪的看着又要掉泪，吴磊直接看傻了，飞快思忖冰箱里还有没有冰袋，“你明天可别有拍摄啊，这眼睛绝对没法看了。”

 

  
刘昊然终于安静了，吴磊去找了冰水泡了毛巾给他敷上，又担心温度太低他难受，就隔了一会儿拿下来，用自己的手给他捂着。

 

  
好不容易搞定了，又带他去冲了个澡，期间刘昊然还不乐意，高举着手说头疼不想洗，说吴磊二十一世纪了你得民主。

 

  
吴磊冷笑，行啊行啊什么都别说了，苏格拉底就是这么被投出去的你就认了吧。你就二十一世纪的苏格拉底。

 

  
回来看了看表已经凌晨。吴磊困意席卷，只想趴下就睡，把刘昊然也塞进被子里，吴磊恨不得要给自己颁奖。刚躺下，刘昊然就突然翻了个身，戳了戳他的腰。

 

  
吴磊一个激灵，十分紧张：“又怎么了？”

 

  
“其实，”刘昊然洗了澡之后酒劲没过但好歹说话有逻辑了，“我平时不这样。”

 

  
我当然知道你平时不这样，要不我为什么犯这种自损八百的低级错误。

 

  
“我是说……在外人，也不是在外人……反正，哎呀……”刘昊然语言系统再次失灵，想了半天也没找着词，干脆弃了这句，“就是，知道我这样的，除了我妈，就是你了。……我、我爸都不知道，我哪敢。”

 

  
吴磊“哦”了一声，寻思了一下还有点儿甜，自己倒也挺好哄。于是打算和和气气说一句晚安，话还没出口就被刘昊然突然的找补打断了。

 

  
“我不是说你像我妈啊！”

 

  
“……”吴磊眼前一黑，直接上手捂嘴，“闭嘴吧你，赶紧睡觉！”

 

  
酒酒酒什么酒！呸！

 

 

  
-FIN


	15. [昊磊] 半夜请勿洗澡

我困死了。 

 

吴磊趴在沙发上翻了个身，脸埋在抱枕里，内心尖叫。

 

我困死啦！！！

 

表针已经走过零点了，新的一天开始了，周公都闲敲棋子落灯花了，他还没能躺到床上。

 

浴室的水声还在哗哗不断，连电视都开始午夜剧场，刘昊然的澡还没洗完——虽然他才刚进去。

 

吴磊捶桌，拍大腿，揉脑袋，搓脸。刘昊然为什么要去洗澡，为什么要在半夜洗澡，为什么热水器坏了只要一开洗手台水龙头里面的水就会凉，为什么我不早点洗漱。

 

电视上又在播那些恩怨情仇七十集起步的玛丽苏大剧。吴磊眼神放空，听着浴室传来的动静，水流停了，刘昊然应该开始洗头了，然后是沐浴露，水流又开始了。

 

我——困——死——啦——！！！

 

吴磊再次卧倒来回滚了两圈，面色憔悴形容枯槁，他再也不是那个拥有美好电竞之夜的抖擞选手了，他今天特别困，因为他昨天只睡了三个小时，今天还早起了。

 

人为什么要洗澡呢。吴磊开始思考究极哲学问题。

 

他现在泪流满面，看什么都一片模糊，刘昊然再不出来他觉得自己就要昏迷了。然后刘昊然会吓一跳，可能吓两跳，如果自己歪倒的方向不对脑门会磕在茶几上，他下午刚带来的宜兴紫砂壶太贵了不能碎。

 

是紫砂壶重要还是我的脑袋重要？吴磊想。刘昊然应该会觉得脑袋更重要，然后拖着昏迷的自己送医院，之所以是拖着，是因为刘昊然他好久都不举铁了，绝对抱不动他。

 

然后医生会告诉刘昊然，这个叫吴磊的啥事没有，就是睡着了，赶紧带回去别占急诊床位。然后吴磊就醒过来，指着刘昊然说，你知道我为什么会睡到昏迷吗，因为你！洗！太！久！了！

 

于是刘昊然痛哭流涕洗心革面重新做人，执手相望泪眼竟无语凝噎，从此再也不半夜十二点洗澡。

 

Happy ending，新写实主义的胜利！明年奥斯卡指定获奖影片！

 

吴磊想着想着打了个哈欠，还是困，困得以头抢地。

 

他心跳开始加速，人极困和极清醒时感觉是近乎一致的，那种普通嗑了五包黑咖啡的心脏兴奋感。他捂着心口，啊，是心动的感觉，他吴磊的爱情要来了，从此没有刘昊然，他将永远和熬夜锁了。

 

正在他打第八个哈欠时，刘昊然裹着浴巾终于出来了，形象光辉伟岸，救苦救难观世音菩萨。他擦了擦滴水的头发，看见沙发上东倒西歪的吴磊。

 

你干嘛呢？

 

吴磊抹了把激动的眼泪，站起来去洗手间洗漱。

 

我在拿奥斯卡。 

 

 

-fin


	16. [昊磊] 吴磊可以收信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *AU 前线摄影6×演员5

1.

 

小刘是一位有操守有底线的职业摄影师。

但作为行业新人，操守和底线往往使他吃不饱饭。好在业内大佬提醒他，必要时可二者弃其一，先赚点儿房租钱，山高水远来日方长以后有的是活可接。

小刘思来想去，在大佬指点下看了几个能直接入职的工作，在尊严和骨气的指使下选了

——职业粉丝站。

 

 

 

 

2.

 

事情就是这样发生的。

小刘进行了一番实证研究，综合对比下列出了备选艺人表，这过程是满足且愉悦的，仿佛自己摇身一变成了某有钱投资商，正在思考往哪个艺人身上扔钱。虽然实际情况是自己在挑选衣食父母。

女明星不行，自己毕竟是男的，天天去跟机场跟活动，显得像有所企图。也确实有所企图，他这个月房租快交不起了，下个月就会被迫再往外搬迁到北六环，那通勤费就涨到能顶一天饭钱。

不红的不行，据大佬讲述，机场就零零散散的几个粉丝，出图也没人看，像小刘这样有燃眉之急的，静水流深无疑慢性自杀。

男的。小刘沿着男明星列表往下看，眼睛一亮。

吴磊，吴磊可以，吴磊行的。

 

 

他迅速去查了查关于吴磊相关资料，从出生年月日到星座血型，甚至沿着作品列表，花了一周看完了所有的影视剧，屏幕上的演员从小小的白面馒头一步步抽条长成了如今的英气的漂亮男孩儿，看的小刘一片慈母心融化成水，眼睛红红涩到发痛，肿着两个眼泡去跟大佬报备，指名道姓就要他了。

大佬尽是怜悯：“昊然，你想清楚，他的机场可是挺难跟的。”

小刘揉了揉眼睛，努力眨一眨，心想自己一米八五的身高往那儿一杵就是标枪，有什么难跟的。

呸，是一米八三，一米八三，一米八三。

 

 

经由介绍，小刘掌握了最近目标人物的航班信息，还好最近在跑宣传，工作行程密密麻麻，960多万平方公里的国土上航线呈蛛网状分布。

他把这些信息整理成表格，打印出来贴在桌子上，每天看一眼日期再看一眼日历，再过两天就可以去PEK送机了。

是天助我。

 

 

 

 

3.

 

小刘起了个大早，拎起包就跑，包里装着昨晚挑了好几个小时才挑好的相机和镜头。

初秋的时候北京温差大，小刘出门的时候天才蒙蒙亮，自认大学毕业后除了零星的工作要求就没起过这么早，一路哈欠带眼泪，赶到了机场。

然后就吓傻了。

他终于明白大佬那怜悯的眼神里到底意味深长了些什么。

一眼望去倒是能看到同样高且瞩目的吴磊，然而其周围至少有四圈举着相机手机的小姑娘。

吴磊已经准备去登机了，小刘一看大事不好，连忙追过去，举起相机迅速进入一级战备状态，但动态人像总归难拍，更何况吴磊根本没有看向他的镜头，努力了半天才拍到几张背影和四分之一的侧脸。

眼看就要登电梯了。

小刘心想自己这么努力不能白费，出师未捷身先死不是什么好兆头，他的职业生涯必须有个好开始。

但最大的阻碍在于吴磊看起来脾气很好，和粉丝的关系一向不错，小姑娘们围得很紧，又笑又闹，小刘纵使长到一米八以上，也挤不进去这包围圈，心有余而力不足，他总不能去挤女孩子吧。

小刘举着相机心急如焚，想引起吴磊注意让他看自己镜头又不知道该说什么，且粉丝们觉得他很不眼熟，以为是某家娱乐新闻来拍送机图的，也没有多让一份。

正心焦着，人群中央的吴磊突然不经意地往他那个方向看了一眼，很随意，焦点虚无缥缈，看到小刘的时候愣了一下，有些惊讶似的，歪歪头，转回了视线。

小刘一瞬间心跳一万八，砰砰砰地像放礼花，周围那些吵闹和快门声都听不见了，力满中庭福至心灵，神对他说来吧年轻人给你力量。

只见小刘举起相机，冲着吴磊喊了一句——

 

 

 

 

4.

 

“吴磊看看爸爸吧！！！”

 

 

 

 

5.

 

事后小刘回想起来，宁愿自己从来都不会说话。

但当时确实起到了震撼人心的效果，一瞬间场面就像电影里引爆一场大炸弹时所营造的静默效果，所有人，包括吴磊，都吓了一大跳，目光齐刷刷地聚集在他身上。

小刘秉着良好的职业素质，以不变应万变，冷静地举着相机遮住大半张脸，趁吴磊看着自己的镜头，咔咔按快门。

光线特别好，斜上方洒下来的暖黄灯光，映在吴磊身上是轻轻柔柔的。

沉默持续了将近十秒，吴磊突然笑了。取下墨镜，对着小刘的镜头，眼睛弯弯的，像道亮晶晶的月亮。

不是那种给杂志、媒体、工作人员看的营业式的微笑，吴磊是真的被逗乐了，好像从来没遇到过这种走狂野路线的粉丝，还有点儿不好意思，嘴角抿了半天都下不去，脸上红扑扑的，耳朵都像被蒸过一样的透红。

吴磊摘了墨镜后立刻吸引了所有粉丝的注意，大家纷纷把落在小刘身上的目光收回来，小声尖叫着拍吴磊。

他冲我笑了。小刘表面稳如老狗，内心里早就变成蒸汽火车。怎么这么好看啊我的眼光简直太好了。

爸爸爱你！

 

 

 

 

6.

 

小刘在拍完一组后立刻就撤了，逃也似的飞奔回家，打开电脑导入照片，满头大汗，心跳还没平稳下来。他趁导入进度条还没完成，迅速去冲了个澡，头发都没擦，点了根安神香。沐浴焚香之后开始修图。

仪式感使他平静。

到底是职业摄影师，手稳得不行，再加上吴磊本身底子就特别好，360度环形拍摄都崩不了。小刘修图修得内心愉悦，边修边夸，长得是真精致，比自己前几天在屏幕上看的要好看多了，不好意思起来像个小男孩，虽然也确实不大，比自己小两岁。

就是太瘦了。小刘想，看起来空荡荡的，得多吃一点儿。

 

 

修完一组后，小刘去微博上注册了个账号，起昵称时纠结了大半天，参考其他站子的起名规范，最终敲下了“Turbo_forLEO1226”。

起完的时候还特别不放心，去敲了大佬问这能不能行。

大佬拍腿：“哥们你还找我呢，看看热搜，你火了！”

小刘一头雾水，他手机还在充电，就打算先把那组照片传上再说。他发现站子出图都要有文案，可惜他当年语文最差，盯着空白的微博编辑框犯了难。引用诗歌吧肉麻兮兮的，用原创又编不出来。什么也不写显得毫无诚意。

太难了，真的，拍图一时爽。

小刘苦思冥想，大脑CPU高度运转都能把头发烘干了，才抓了一把湿漉漉的发丝，咬着涂了薄薄一层果酱的吐司片，在键盘上敲下最终内容。

 

 

@Turbo_forLEO1226：#吴磊# Just for You. [图片][图片][图片][图片][图片][图片]

 

 

 

 

7.

 

功成身就后，小刘才施施然舒了口气，从旁边摸过手机。打开后未读微信消息挤爆了屏幕，小刘没点开，先打开微博看自己发的图片效果。

微博压图压得令人发指，但感觉总体上还不错。小刘的水印打在了角落，一个小小的Turbo。他满意地退出界面，打开热搜，吐司片被他咬了一口嚼都没嚼直接咽下，噎的呼吸不畅，但他的注意力显然并不在这里。

怪不得大佬说他火了。

他真的火了，一鸣惊人。

热搜前五里吴磊占了三个——

#吴磊 机场# #吴磊 看看爸爸吧# #吴磊 男粉#

 

 

晴天霹雳。

 

 

小刘颤颤巍巍地打开热搜点进去的第一个视频，还好拍的比较模糊，自己的脸陷在相机后面成功遮住大半，然后颤颤巍巍地打开未读的微信消息。

朋友A：哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈刘昊然你咋回事儿啊没想到你还是狂热男粉呢

朋友B：我操你怎么一声不吭就上热搜了，苟富贵勿相忘[/握手]

朋友C：不用解释了兄弟，我懂你。

…………

 

 

小刘：你懂什么了？！！？！？！？？？

 

 

 

 

8.

 

今夜小刘辗转反侧。

手机叮叮咚咚响个不停，发出的图先是破了千转，后是破了万转。转发和评论里全是尖叫：啊啊啊啊啊是那个男粉前线拍的！

更有知情者：我见过炮哥的正脸！帅得一比！真的！骗人的话我今年见不到磊磊！

小刘见自己的站子粉丝数，从0渐渐涨到了5k，私信挤爆了消息栏。

但他毕竟要保持一个站子加新晋男粉的冷酷形象，什么都不能回，沉默是今晚的刘昊然。

今夜小刘难以入眠。

 

 

 

 

9.

 

小刘第一次拍图就收获了如此的成功，虽然过程比较曲折也令人窒息，但粉丝基础就这么立了起来。这几天有一些职业代拍的人联系他，开的条件不错，他犹豫半天都没有答应。

过段时间吴磊要从长沙回来，小刘本来想定去长沙的往返机票，但看了看银行卡余额还有时间长短，如果去长沙拍就不一定能拍到北京的了，就打算直接留守北京。

吴磊大概晚上八点半才会到，小刘六点多就去了，找了个咖啡店坐着，刷了刷微博。吴磊已经登机，一些前线预览图也陆续放出来了。吴磊今天穿得比较简单，戴着口罩，白色的卫衣。

小刘暗地里存了几张好看的图，掐着时间出了门，这次他有了经验，戴了帽子和口罩，走在路上差点儿让安保人员叫住查验身份。

这次人也很多，吴磊不怎么走V，刚出现就被粉丝涌住了，一边往前走，一边腾出手去接信，厚厚一沓拿在手里，耳机挂了半边，侧头听助理说话，皱眉点头。好像行程很紧，睡眠不足，眼睛看起来有些憔悴，但还是习惯性地露了笑容。

有的粉丝太过紧张不小心开了自动闪光，拍的一瞬间闪光灯亮了起来，把吴磊闪了一下，闭了闭眼，睫毛乖顺放松地铺开，戴着卫衣帽子，应该是在飞机上补觉把头发睡塌了，偶尔有一两缕不听话的发丝钻出帽子，像小鲸鱼一样，尾巴尖翘起来。

小刘的镜头拉得近，虽然还在包围圈外，但看得还是十分清楚，他有点儿心疼，虽然知道这是一个艺人的生活常态。

跟着走了一阵，因为位置不太好，只拍到了零散的几张正脸，这次出师不利。小刘检查了一下刚刚拍的，还是有能用的图，就准备打道回府。

还没等计划实施，就听一个回头找人的女孩子一声惊呼：“站哥？！”

声音虽然小，但掷地有声。历史正在重演，小刘尴尬地把相机放下，拉高口罩，点了点头当做打招呼。

一下子晚上接机时的疲惫都一扫而空，一传十十传百，不少粉丝好奇地上来搭话聊天，引得最前面的吴磊都回头来看。

旁边的粉丝正在问小刘是不是一个人管那个站子，小刘还没回答，先猛地一抬头，看见吴磊正在望向自己，心跳瞬间空了一拍，喉头发紧，囫囵地“嗯”了一声，然后有些僵硬地冲吴磊点了点头。

吴磊再次笑了，也对他点了点头。

躁动的轰鸣沿着血液直达心脏，耳朵里尽是白噪音。春夜喜雨万物始发，荒凉的小星球上长出第一朵玫瑰。

身边传来小小的一声感叹：“完了，是真情敌。”

 

 

 

 

10.

 

小刘回去整理图，捶胸顿足为什么在吴磊看向他的时候自己忘了举相机，自己的样子肯定特别像一只傻狗。

真是丢人又丢份儿啊刘昊然。

他文案没有换，还是按着“Just for You”发了高清前线照片，粉丝数迅速增长，才两套图就已经破了万。

小刘看着如此高的人气十分纳闷，寻根溯源搜过去，发现是有人拍了自己的照片，虽然脸被口罩和帽子遮的严严实实，但还是收获了一顿猛夸。

“帅哥拍帅哥，我值了。”

“是真爱，我证明，三石看他的时候，我看见天雷地火了。”

 

 

一溜儿浏览下来，小刘目瞪口呆，陷入自我矛盾和怀疑，他打开微博，一时热血使他差点儿打下“我是直男直男直男”这样的话，然而刚敲了一个字就停住了。

迅速关掉编辑框，保存了吴磊工作室刚发的一套写真。

 

 

十月十号出生的小刘是一个至死不渝的浪漫主义者。虽然他一向认为自己在一段关系中又直又气人。

所有爱情都诞生于荷尔蒙的激发和匹配，诞生于不自觉地关心和如降甘霖，以及推翻所有的虚假认知，想顺着想哄着而非让其生气。

 

 

完了。小刘把手盖在脸上，在床上打了个滚，将自己包在被子形成的茧里。

活了二十多年，我好像一见钟情了。

 

 

 

 

11.

 

小刘开始专心致志地跟吴磊的公开行程，有凌晨有正午，去的粉丝有多有少。

吴磊开始走的比较慢，小刘即使在落在最后，也可以借此往前挪几个位置离得近一些。当然如果距离近了就不会拍了，镜头太近拍出来效果也不是很好。粉丝们逐渐熟悉他的存在，有时候还会特意给他让一让。

这样搞的小刘反倒不好意思，他和吴磊身高相仿，他往前面一站，有的小姑娘就看不太着吴磊了。所以他大多数时间都是在一个合适的位置拍图。

每套图发出来，文案都是一样的。转发的粉丝们纷纷感叹Turbo哥哥真浪漫，拍的也好文案也好。戴了一百八十米厚的滤镜说文案那几个单词都能看到粉色泡泡。

 

 

助理有时候催吴磊走快一点，吴磊点点头，拿出手机看一眼，然后回头，像是特意在找小刘，但基本都是轻轻一瞥，就跟着工作人员加快步子。

仿佛一个暗号。小刘接收到了，就也跟着加快了速度。

 

 

 

 

12.

 

站子粉丝多，小刘基本没什么时间去看私信。毕竟给吴磊拍图之外，他还要找个正经的工作，每天投简历，还要去拍一些正儿八经的摄影作品投杂志。

刚刚面试结束回家，小刘身心俱疲，瘫在沙发上心血来潮地打开私信看了看，略过那些表白的和夸赞的消息，回答了几个专业问题，有一个头像是可爱的金毛犬的用户吸引了他注意。

昵称是一串与“匿名用户xxxxxx”这种看起来如同僵尸粉的形式类似的，但头像那只犬让小刘觉得很熟悉，隐约在哪里见过，乍想却想不起来。

他好奇地点开对话框，那边是前不久发来的消息：站哥你好，我有全网最全的吴磊行程单包括航班，随时更新，您需要吗？

下面紧接着又补充了一句：不收钱的。

小刘觉得好玩儿，天底下哪有这种好事，怕不是黄牛伪装卖虚假航班的。而且公开行程基本追机场的都知道，说是“最全”，可能还加上了私人行程。这就不好了。

他闲着无聊，敲了个“？”回过去，将手机扔在一边，去厨房煮了面吃。

再打开时，发现那边很快回复了，像是为了验证真实性，甩了一个航班信息过来。小刘愣了一下，他根本没听说过这个行程。

“这行程我没收到过消息啊，真的假的？”小刘回复。

那边久久没有回应，小刘心想果然是骗子吧，就也没再搭理。邮箱里堆了几封被退回来的简历，去一些比较大的公司里要求在摄影界有一定地位，像他这种新人显然资历不够。他想了想要不就去当摄影助理算了，实习工资税后可能还能满足日常所需，就是加上房租的话实在是有点儿拮据。

 

 

睡前他检查手机有没有遗漏消息，收获了私信回复。

那边说，“哎呀是私人行程啦，不知道也正常的。”

小刘立刻翻身坐起，义正言辞地批评教育：“追私不好，我是有操守和底线的。”

“半公开！半公开！半公开！”那边也没睡，就像在等小刘的回复，看他如此严肃立刻甩了三遍解释过来，着急忙慌地找补：“不是私人行程！其实前线都知道，只是数量不多而已。”

“你去吧？[/可怜]”

“……”

“我没骗你的[/委屈]”

“……”

 

 

小刘想起邮箱里的退回简历，咬了咬牙。

“去！”

 

 

 

 

13.

 

按照给的航班时间，小刘半信半疑地到了机场，沿着熟悉的路线走，果然在候机长椅上看到了吴磊，身边只有一两位助理，根本没有什么粉丝，有职业代拍的和追私的都被助理打发走了。

吴磊坐在椅子上，戴了个框架镜，是有度数的那一副——小刘知道只要他忘了戴隐形眼镜就会戴这副框架——正在吃便利店买来的饭团。

小刘心里暗骂那个给他行程的人。这果然就是私人行程，什么半公开！有操守有底线的摄影师是不能这样做的，他提着相机包的手紧了紧，准备转身离开。

 

 

“等等！”身后传来一个熟悉的声音，以往都是夹在嘈杂声中的，现在显得格外清亮。

小刘怔了一下，回头，发现是吴磊冲他招手。

他茫然四顾，周围都是急匆匆的旅客，然后难以置信地抬起手，指了指自己，比口型：“我？”

吴磊吃着饭团，拍了拍身边空着的座位，脸颊鼓起来，像只可爱的小仓鼠，没有做造型的褐色头发软趴趴地垂着，看起来比平时见到的时候要更好看一点。

 

 

 

 

14.

 

《逃避虽可耻但有用》：“可爱是最高级的形容词，如果认为对方很帅，当看到对方不好的地方时，幻想就会破灭。但如果认为对方很可爱，无论对方做什么都会觉得好可爱。就会对你的可爱全面服从，五体投地。”

 

 

 

 

15.

 

小刘坐了过去，怀着紧张、激动、羞涩、兴奋等复杂情绪融合成五彩斑斓的心情坐了过去。

吴磊就在他旁边。椅子的间距小，两个一米八几的人难免会手肘挨着手肘。距离近到，小刘可以闻见吴磊身上清爽的味道。

小刘坐立难安，看天看地就是不好意思看吴磊。

有几个路人认出了吴磊，顺手拍了一两张，毕竟小刘是男的，再加上穿着舒适，很容易被误认成助理等工作人员，也就没人感到好奇。

“你好。”吴磊跟他打招呼，眼睛大大的，亮亮的，笑起来眼尾都像浸了朝气的小溪，像小刘之前去奈良时，见到的鹿。

“你、你好。”小刘本来还在纠结怎么开场白，被吴磊抢了先，整个人都要蒸发了，磕磕绊绊地回答，差点儿咬了舌头。

可是吴磊显然是无法用仙贝收买的。

“吃了吗？”一个饭团吃完了，吴磊从袋子里拿出了加热好的另一个饭团，塞到小刘手里，还是热乎的，软软的米香和豆沙味儿从包装的缝隙里钻出来。

小刘显然还没有吃饭，又不想当着面吃，道了谢把饭团揣进口袋里。

吴磊没说别的什么，指了指小刘手里的相机，好像是问他要不要拍。小刘连忙摇头，解释了一下自己并不知道这是私人行程，所以不会拍的。

助理在一旁提醒吴磊要走了，吴磊起身时碰了一下小刘的手，指尖是温暖的，就像刚刚递给他的那个柔软的饭团。

“再见。”吴磊道别，临走时往他手心里塞了张纸条。

小刘一时紧张，噌一下站起来，和吴磊说了再见。简直就像被老师点名的学生。

 

 

直到吴磊走远后，他才如梦初醒般回过神来，手心里都是汗，他突然想起那张纸条，展开后发现是写在一张便利店发票上的话——

“我很喜欢你拍的图，下次再聊。”

 

 

啊。

小刘两眼放空，捧心倒回椅子上。

狗生圆满。

 

 

 

 

16.

 

不过，那段话肯定是提前写好的，吴磊怎么知道小刘要来？

 

 

 

 

17.

 

自从打定主意要从摄影助理做起之后，小刘奔波了几场面试，收到几家offer，但实习期都拉得比较长，小刘一时没法决定要去哪一家。

由于生活忙碌，连着两三次小刘都没有机会去前线拍图。有粉丝私信告诉他，有站子拍到了吴磊的手机屏幕，好像换了桌面，用的是小刘拍的图。

照片发过来，小刘仔细看了看，发现虽然说是拍到了，但实际上模糊得很，大概为了保护隐私所以站子做了模糊处理。

小刘并不相信这是自己拍的那张，毕竟同一天拍的图，总有角度类似的出现。更何况吴磊一向用系统自带的桌面，怎么可能突然换了一张。

 

 

之前那个匿名用户还在给小刘坚持不懈地发行程信息，小刘一概没回。

 

 

直到看见有粉丝问他最近怎么没在前线见了，吴磊好像有找过你。

 

 

 

 

18.

 

小刘再次去了前线，这次没带相机包。

吴磊见了他果然很高兴，他们聊了一路，小刘比起上一次自然了很多。

“好几次都没见你，”吴磊声音装得十分委屈，“我还以为你不想拍我了。”

“啊？”小刘拍了拍脑袋，“我找工作呢。”

“忘了问你，”吴磊突然想到了什么，“你当时喊我那一声是怎么想的？”

“别提了，我当时差点儿喊爸爸爱你。”小刘羞愧。

吴磊一口水差点儿呛出来，边咳嗽边瞪了小刘一眼：“当时我姐就在我旁边，回去拿这件事笑了我整整一个月。”然后拍了拍小刘肩膀：“打个商量，别当我爹了。”

 

 

临登机前，吴磊从口袋里找手机，小声提议：“……我们互加一下微信？”

小刘傻了，先是慌里慌张地拿出手机，再是有些不确定地问：“私联不好吧？”

“……”吴磊欲言又止。

小刘再次表明立场：“我不当私生，但你也别私联我啊。”

“……”吴磊觉得自己要崩溃了。

都到这份上了，王母都在给他们造鹊桥，这位先生脑子里却只在想这喜鹊看起来肥美多汁烤起来一定非常好吃。

听听小刘都说了什么玩意儿，丘比特听了都能当场骂街。

吴磊认为自己都感天动地到能把女娲补天石给融了，他咬了咬牙，按捺心里的抓狂，说：“那这样，你私生我，我私联你，行不行？谁也不吃亏。”

听听吴磊都说了什么玩意儿，果然爱情使人盲目使人变傻使人口不择言。

 

 

小刘一听觉得逻辑严密没毛病，这是个不道德的公平行为。他打开微信界面，看向吴磊手机时，发现桌面是超清的近在眼前的熟悉的照片。

果然是自己拍的。这句话在小刘心里撞上了回音壁，无限回音。

他看到了在照片角落的Turbo。

 

 

“刘昊然。”吴磊念着备注上的名字，然后抬头弯着眼睛看他，“刘昊然。”

 

 

大爆炸升起了蘑菇云。

心里的小鹿撞死了，就意味着再也不会为另一个谁心动。

 

 

 

 

19.

 

加上吴磊微信后，那个匿名用户就再也没有给他发过行程消息。

他俩年纪相仿，时常约着打游戏吃饭。吴磊没过几天就进了剧组，拍戏要拍三个半月。

进组前吴磊去小刘家玩儿，临走前委屈巴巴地说你记得来看看我，话音刚落就又反悔了，你还是别去了，山里全是土。

手握上门把打算要走，刚打开就被小刘拦住了，门在身后一关。

小刘亲了他。

 

 

我今晚不回去啦。吴磊蒙在被子里给家人发微信。

初冬的夜晚，松软的床，厚厚的被子，温柔的潮水，暖和的小刘。

 

 

 

 

20.

 

送机时粉丝特别多，大概都知道吴磊又要一扎进剧组好几个月不见人影了。他被挤在中间，有一堆路人把他挤得走都走不动，安保在前面开路，吴磊苦笑着跟着人群倒来倒去，四处打量看见了小刘，连忙借势往那边靠过去，小刘也被挤得抽不开身，他俩硬生生地凑到一起。

吴磊松了口气，支点压了一部分在小刘身上，为了隐蔽，小刘只拉住他指尖，以免吴磊摔了。

“腰还疼吗？”趁着人群喧哗，小刘悄悄询问。

吴磊眨了眨眼，反握住小刘的手，蹭了蹭指节，摇了摇头：“记得去看我。”然后又想起剧组实在太偏远，“不去也没关系。”

 

 

 

 

21.

 

小刘说给他寄了封挂号信。

“你不是可以收信吗？”小刘问。

吴磊连叹三声气，在床上翻来覆去地打滚，他是会收信，但这么偏远什么时候能到啊。

并且心里翻了白眼，如果信封里的纸不够厚，自己是要打人的。

舍不舍得是另外一回事了。

 

 

吴磊下了戏时不时就会去酒店前台那里问有没有信件，但好久都一无所获。他有些颓然，觉得信是寄丢了。

“我觉得应该是丢了。”吴磊给小刘打电话，“这么远，怎么送的过来。”

“不是吧？”小刘听起来很惊讶，“我今天还打电话问了，说是明天就差不多能到。”

“唉，”吴磊十分不满，“刘昊然，明天可是我生日，要是真寄丢了，你得请我吃十顿饭。”

 

 

 

 

22.

 

12月26号这天，吴磊去剧组拍了一早上，吹了蜡烛，吃了蛋糕，剧组给他放了三天假，助理帮他订好了晚上的机票，打算飞回家呆两天再回来。

刚到酒店还没卸妆，手机震了震，小刘给他发了微信：“信好像已经到了，在前台放着，你下来取一下吧。”

“哦。”吴磊慢吞吞地打字，“我卸完妆就去拿。”

“别了吧，”小刘迅速回复，“信很冷的。”

 

 

冷？

小吴愣了一下，旋即反应过来，披了外套就冲出房间，焦灼地等电梯下楼，一路跑到了大堂，看见靠在隐蔽柱子后的熟悉身影，也不管脸上还带着妆，快步跑过去就直接抱住了，左蹭蹭右蹭蹭。

“唉，跑什么啊。”小刘拍了拍吴磊的背，平复他上气不接下气的呼吸。

“你不是说信冷吗。”吴磊小声反驳。

小刘笑了，张开手臂搂住他，两人抱着晃来晃去，像两只小企鹅。

“那这封信吴磊可以收吗？”

吴磊埋进他肩窝里，呼吸洒在皮肤上，鼻尖酸涩，眼睛湿润，闷闷地答：“吴磊当然可以收。”

小刘抱得更紧了一点，怀里是他的明星、他的光、他的吴磊。

 

 

小刘和吴磊没有坐同一航班，他回去的时间要比吴磊的要早一点。

吴磊问他：“我的工作室缺一名摄影师，想来吗？”

 

 

 

 

23.

 

粉丝圈今晚有些动荡。

因为神站@Turbo_forLEO1226关站了。

千古一遇的帅哥男粉前线发了最后一组图，是吴磊生日回北京的接机图。只有一张照片，里面的吴磊看向镜头，什么都没说，什么都说了。

 

 

 

 

24.

 

@Turbo_forLEO1226：#吴磊# Just for LOVE. [图片]

 

 

手机关机，被放到一边。

“祝你，”小刘凑过去，亲了亲吴磊的鼻尖，说：“祝你生日快乐，无忧无虑。”

 

 

喔，将军们，爱情不会死。*

 

 

我将一直爱你。

 

 

 

 

 

-FIN

 

 

*摘自木心《颤动的黑岛上的爱情》


	17. [昊磊] 哥哥扭蛋

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *AU 扭蛋6×学生5

1.

小吴从小就想要一个哥哥。

他带着这个质朴的愿望长到了十八岁，在生日那天家人难得团聚，爸爸举着蛋糕说快吹快吹，等会儿我要开个会。妈妈欣慰地笑着，实际上正在握着手机焦灼地等待客户的回复，姐姐谈了恋爱，这回回来异地了两天特别辛苦，筹划着什么时候跟男友视频聊天。

小吴觉得自己好委屈。委屈到脸都像揉皱的纸团。

给我一个哥哥吧！吹灭蜡烛时，他在心里喊道。

 

 

 

2.

他同学神神秘秘的，拉他到走廊上讲小话，说有秘密告诉他。

小吴：“这地方不太适合讲秘密吧？”

同学打量了一下熙熙攘攘的四周：“也对哦！”然后一摆手：“没关系！反正听到也没人信的，我只告诉你一个人，你别说出去。”

小吴好好奇，那得是什么秘密才能让自己成为此秘密的天选之子委以重任，是不是教导主任又把水洒刚印好的试卷上了，还是校长假发掉了。更有可能是面前的这位同学深藏不露，期中考试后就要回家继承家产，几个亿合适呢。

同学：“来来来，我跟你说我发现了个balabalabala”

 

 

 

3.

小吴：“你要听实话吗？”

同学：“？”

小吴：“我确实不信。”

 

 

 

4.

同学给了他地址，让他去看看就知道真假。小吴自习没下课就偷偷溜了，沿着地址找到游戏厅门口，徘徊半天心里想这是不是钓鱼执法呢，里面估计埋伏着至少三个班主任，就为了等他踏进去的一只脚，先全校通报再写八千字检讨。

小吴左思右想，还是觉得应该实践出真知。进去后差点儿没禁得住诱惑购买一筐游戏币，摸了摸身上如果耽于此地可能真的会人财两空，才按捺住躁动的心继续往深处走去。

直到找到那四台机器，准确地说是扭蛋机，他才真的确信居然还真有这么个魔幻地方。

 

 

 

5.

看守扭蛋机的是一个笑眯眯的四五十岁的大叔。

大叔捧着脸：“啊呀，终于等到你啦。往左边看一看呢，小台的是弟弟和妹妹，大台的是哥哥和姐姐。蓝色的是男孩子，粉色的是女孩子喔。”

小吴：“能不能不要用腻了吧唧的语气词？”

大叔一秒切换冷漠：“不要钱，赶紧扭，扭完我回家吃饭。”

小吴将信将疑：“真的假的？居然不要钱吗？”

大叔：“能来到这儿的都是缘分，是命运的指示。你一定有特别强烈的愿望和爱，否则是看不到这个地方的。”

听到这话，小吴不疑有他，扔下书包，直接下手。

 

 

 

6.

“不扭姐姐吗？姐姐相当有人气呢。”

“我就要哥哥。”

 

 

 

7.

小吴捧着一颗蓝色的扭蛋回家了。

家里空荡荡的，他把扭蛋藏在怀里，打开客厅的灯，四处确认了一下真的没有人在，打开手机发现父母都要出差半年起步，姐姐早上就回到大学里继续你侬我侬。被父母请来照顾他的阿姨也做好晚饭提前下班了。

小吴放了心，到了浴室里，按大叔嘱咐的，把浴缸装满温水，把扭蛋放进去，趴在浴缸壁上眼巴巴地看着它在水面上打转，最顶上那个粉色的心也像有了生命似的开始扑通扑通跳动。

只有他那颗有一个粉色的心形图案。大叔说他也没见过这个图案，可能是稀有扭蛋吧。

 

 

 

8.

我要有一个稀有哥哥了。小吴雀跃。

然后恋恋不舍地离开了浴室，轻轻关上了门。

这一个小时是不能进浴室的，据说会导致转化失败。小吴不愿冒这个险，只好老老实实地在客厅里等着。为了打发时间，他拿了作业出来，然而一道题都做不下去。打开电视，也什么都看不进去。

漫长的一小时。

漫长的一小时。

漫——长——的——一——小——时——

 

 

 

9.

等闹钟终于响起来，小吴从无休止地发呆里突然惊醒，他立马关掉闹钟，看了看时间，心跳骤然加快，砰砰砰，连走路都如同如雷贯耳掷地有声。

——哥哥！

到了浴室门口，他在迫不及待推开门前觉得自己应该给哥哥留一个好印象，于是清了清嗓子，整理了一下身上的衣服。头发是不是太趴了，但定型水在浴室里。小吴连做三次深呼吸，象征性地敲了敲门。

里面传来水花翻腾的声音，像是泡澡的人突然被叫醒了。

还有随之而来的充满疑惑、睡意惺忪地一声：“嗯？”

——哥哥！！！

小吴立即把门打开，冲到浴缸前，看到里面半躺着一个人。

身高、腿长、肤白又好看。

啊。

是稀有哥哥。

 

 

 

10.

哥哥还泡在水里，小吴给他找了浴巾，还给他找了衣服。

“你好，”哥哥没有接那些东西，先拉过小吴的手握了握，“Turbo。”

水汽湿漉漉的沿着相握的手一路窜到小吴眼底。

他终于不用一个人吃饭、一个人睡觉、一个人打游戏、放学回来面对冷冰冰的家、没有人给他开家长会了。

他有哥哥了。

 

 

 

11.

Turbo从浴室里出来，好奇地打量了一下家里。然后转到餐厅，看见已经半凉了的饭菜。

“你想吃什么？我给你做。”

哥哥还会做饭！小吴热泪盈眶。以后说不定就不用再麻烦阿姨过来了。

小吴坐在餐桌前，眼巴巴地看着Turbo用了快一个小时，端上来两盘菜——实在是颜色过于诡异，无法分辨出食材。

“呃，”Turbo不好意思地挠了挠头，“不小心炒糊了。”然后又充满了异样的信心：“这是我做的最好的一次！绝对能吃！”

小吴：“……”

确实能吃。

他若无其事地把本来打算拍照的手机收起来。

就是有点儿咸，过于咸了。好像在炒糊的边缘强行拯救回来，为了掩盖味道又加了一勺酱。

“能帮我再盛一碗米饭吗？”小吴被咸得眼泪汪汪。

Turbo：“是太好吃了吗？”

小吴打碎牙齿肚里吞：“对，太好吃了。”

趁Turbo满意地转身盛米饭，他悄悄给阿姨发短信：以后的菜都要两人份的。

 

 

 

12.

因为有了哥哥，小吴作业都不想做。拉着哥哥说了好久的话，哥哥脾气特别好，时不时笑眯了眼睛，露出虎牙。

哥哥有虎牙！小吴觉得好惊奇，他凑过去看，哥哥大大方方让他看。是外生出来的，尖尖的，超可爱的那种。

人对世界的感知来源于触碰。小吴想，他没忍住伸出手指想去碰一碰那个尖尖的虎牙。

还没碰到，哥哥突然闭上了嘴，一歪头，在他的手指尖“啾”地亲了一下。

啊。

小吴愣住了，一阵酥麻从指尖一路顺着血液到四肢百骸。

墙上挂钟在走，沙发坐垫好软，电视还没关，广告又是那几个，楼上孩子还在练琴，弹了一个月的《致爱丽丝》，身边香香的，是沐浴露的味道，香香的，是哥哥的味道。

啊！

小吴反应过来了，小龙卷风带着红色颜料把他的脸噌一下泼红了。

“我，我去洗漱哦。”他慌慌张张下了沙发，冲进卫生间，按下水龙头都没掩盖住那阵悸动。

 

 

 

13.

小吴要睡觉了，他第二天还要上学。有了哥哥也不能让他在班主任那里要到一天假，他好沮丧。

刚刚参观家里的时候，哥哥一眼相中了那个独立客卧，小吴虽然心里不大乐意，但还是找出多余的床单和被子铺上。家里定期会有家政人员来打扫，所以是很干净的。

小吴在床上平躺着，屏息凝神听另一个距离不远的独立客卧的动静。什么都声音都没有。哥哥可能被自己烦了一个晚上累坏了。

他这么想着，检查了一下闹钟有没有定好，闭上眼睛强迫自己进入睡眠。可怎么也睡不着。

客卧的门响了一下，小吴睁开眼睛，面对天花板眨了眨眼，还没反应过来怎么回事，自己卧室的门就被打开了。

哥哥抱着枕头，脑袋探进来房间看了一眼：“有枕头啊。”然后又跑回客卧把枕头扔下，空着手过来了。

小吴立刻坐了起来，他看着哥哥坐到床上把他往里推。

“过去一点过去一点，”哥哥催促，“好困。”

小吴愣了愣，等哥哥躺到他身边，才结结巴巴地说：“我以为……我以为你要住那个房间。”

Turbo：“对，但你住这个房间嘛。我怎么放心你孤零零的。”

 

 

小吴扑过去隔着被子压在哥哥身上，脑袋在肩窝里蹭了蹭，砸的哥哥哎哟一声。

他好喜欢哥哥。

 

 

 

14.

小吴在哥哥身边刚幸福地闭上眼睛，就被哥哥推醒了。

小吴：“？”

Turbo：“你作业做了没？”

小吴：“……”

小吴：“今朝有酒今朝醉，我不做了。”

 

 

 

15.

闹钟响起来的时候，小吴下意识伸手过去把它按掉，结果被人抢先一步。

小吴一向习惯了自己醒过来，大脑混沌没弄明白怎么回事。

“醒醒，”一只手抚上他的脸，轻轻拍了拍，“上学了。”

小吴迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，看到面前的人，揉揉眼睛，再揉揉。

哥哥真的在。

原来昨天不是做梦啊。

小吴突然就高兴起来，他还没下床，哥哥就重新爬上来钻进被子里，把脑袋摔到枕头上。

Turbo：“早饭我煎了蛋和吐司。”

小吴：“……你不起吗？”

Turbo：“不了吧。我没什么事儿，再睡两个小时。”

 

 

小吴眨巴眨巴眼睛，“哦”了一声，去洗漱吃饭。

这回煎蛋估计怕煎糊，直接提前从锅里捞出来了，一面煎成了溏心的，筷子戳一戳软塌塌。吐司还好，只是边缘有点焦而已。

他上学一向磨蹭，昨晚作业又没写，心里没底，更磨蹭了。

但还是得上的，否则班主任又要打他爸妈的电话。

 

 

小吴拎起书包走到门口，发现Turbo也跟着出来了，他其实已经洗漱过了，换了身衣服，打了个哈欠，过去一勾小吴的肩膀：“走。”

小吴惊讶，书包差点儿没背上，问你不是要睡觉吗。

“不睡了。”Turbo帮他把书包整好，“想送你上学。”

 

 

 

16.

今天天气真好哦。

 

 

 

17.

由于小吴不想过早结束快乐，十五分钟的步行时间被硬生生拉长到快半小时。都要到门口了还不想进去，Turbo摸摸他头发，觉得头发好软，想不太明白是怎么能早上起来炸成鸡窝的，于是又上手摸了摸。

“快进去吧。”Turbo哄着，“要打铃啦。”

小吴扁了嘴，已经是十八岁的成年人了，但感觉还像小朋友，高兴就是高兴，不高兴就是不高兴，在Turbo面前什么情绪都撑不住，又不好意思说想和他多呆一会儿，只能低头看着地面。

“放学我来接你，好不好。”Turbo打商量。突然想起什么，又问，“早餐怎么样？”

“啊？”小吴一时不知道怎么回答，想了半天才说：“还行。”

Turbo满意了：“那我每天给你做早餐吧，我觉得我还挺有天赋的。”

小吴：“……”

小吴咬牙：“可以。”

但没必要。

 

 

 

18.

小吴最终还是进了校门。

交作业时跟课代表磨了半天，才不情不愿地掏出卷子，以为里面是空白的，结果发现上面已经被填的满满当当了。

课代表翻了个白眼，抽走卷子：“不是都做完了吗，还磨磨唧唧。”

小吴看奔向办公室的课代表，又看看空了的双手。

完了。

小吴想，虽然帮我写作业我是很感动，但是字迹不一样啊哥哥。

 

 

 

19.

“你这作业谁给你写的？”老师把卷子扔到小吴面前，卷子在空中飘啊飘，被小吴伸手抓住了。老师气急败坏，拍拍桌子，“还挺会找人，你俩的字儿丑得不相上下。”

小吴拿起卷子看了看，姓名栏上歪歪扭扭地写着“吴磊”。像是努力写好看了，一笔一划，然而实际效果倒像十岁以下的字体。

小吴没忍住，笑了。

 

 

 

20.

同学自习途中偷偷溜出去看望在教室门口罚站的小吴，瞅了瞅周围，凑过头神神秘秘：“怎么样？”

小吴也凑过头：“特别狂！”

身后经过的老师：“什么狂，狂什么了就狂！？！！”

小吴灵机一动：“那，特别猛！”

老师：“……”

五分钟后。

开始陪吴磊罚站的同学：“冤。”

 

 

 

21.

这是小吴过得最幸福的一个学期。

Turbo每天陪着他上学放学，周末跟他打游戏。小吴虽然不爱做作业，但成绩不错，且有着超乎常人的持久热情和执着——就比如他连续十几年的生日愿望都是想要一个哥哥。

中途父母回来过一次，小吴不好介绍Turbo是自己许愿得来的哥哥，但又不知道怎么说他的身份。

还是Turbo自己说是小吴的好朋友，过来借住的。小吴的父母本来就觉得小吴一个人在家里孤单，听了这话当然高兴。

 

 

Turbo不缺钱，小吴问起的时候，他说是他们扭蛋银行会给每一个被人选中的扭蛋持续的资金供给。

“这样我就能陪你一辈子。”Turbo说，然后犹豫半天，补充，“……当然，如果你不想要我了，这笔钱就没了，我会回到扭蛋里去。”

“然后再进入扭蛋机里？”小吴不可思议。

“不，”Turbo想了想，找了个合适的词，“每个扭蛋都是一次性的。可能就报废了吧，我不知道……”说到这儿他好像有点高兴，“我还是第一次被挑出来！”

“所以，放弃权在我这里？”小吴问。

“啊。”Turbo眼睛一耷，难过起来，“你不想要我了吗？”

“没有没有没有！”小吴连忙摆手，“怎么会呢！”

我是怕你不想要我了。

 

 

 

22.

小吴好喜欢哥哥。

他们趁寒假跑去游乐园玩，人山人海，哥哥去买了个卡通氢气球，系在小吴的手腕上。

“别跑丢了。”哥哥说，“想不想吃甜筒？”

小吴说想。哥哥就去买了，他老老实实在椅子上等着。

路过的小朋友喜欢他的气球，噔噔噔跑过来，睁着大眼睛问：“这个气球好漂亮呀。”

“是啊。”小吴扯了扯绳子，空中的气球也跟着摇头晃脑，“我哥哥给我买的。”

“哦！”小朋友点点头，“那我就不要啦，不然你的哥哥会找不到你的。”

小吴笑了，指了指对面的气球摊：“是在那边买的，说不定还有哦。”

小朋友摇摇头，小大人似的，叹气：“没有啦，只有一个这么好的气球。”然后说着我要找爸爸给我买一根糖葫芦吃，挥了挥手又噔噔噔跑走了。

 

 

Turbo正巧过来，手里拿着甜筒，递给小吴，又有点儿担心：“会不会太凉？”

小吴咬了一口上面撒着的巧克力碎，在冬天室外吃甜筒确实冷，但他摇了摇头：“不凉。”然后放到Turbo面前，让他也尝一口：“好甜啊。”

冬天的游乐场有一个这么好的气球。

世界上只有一个这么好的哥哥。

 

 

 

23.

小吴越来越黏Turbo。

Turbo越来越难叫小吴起床了。以前还能趁小吴坐起来的时候自己顺便钻进被窝睡个半小时的回笼觉，现在只要他一躺下，小吴绝对躺下，一个翻身，滚进Turbo怀里，炸成鸡窝的头发蹭着Turbo下巴，怎么着都不肯起来。

Turbo没办法，只能安慰自己假期嘛多睡一会儿也无妨，然后两人就一直睡到日上三竿。

“太堕落了。”Turbo批评，“明天一定要早起。”

小吴也严肃地答应：“好。”

然而明天又是日上三竿。

 

 

 

24.

小吴的爸妈终于调休出了半个月的假期，趁小吴还没开学，打算一家四口去旅游。这种家庭聚会Turbo是没什么理由参加的，他送小吴去机场。

“我走啦。”小吴摆摆手。

“注意安全。”Turbo也跟着摆摆手。

小吴走了没两步，又回头：“我走啦。”

“下飞机发消息给我。”

“哦。”机场循环播报登机提醒，小吴再次回头：“我……”

Turbo哭笑不得，跑过去抱住小吴，周围来来往往送别的旅客里他俩根本不突兀。

“你再回头，我就舍不得了。”

 

 

 

25.

“我其实是想说，”小吴小声说，“我、我可能会想你……你记得接我电话！”

Turbo亲了亲小吴耳朵：“知道。”

 

 

 

26.

小吴耳朵好薄，红的像透明了一样。

 

 

 

27.

到了目的地和父母姐姐会合，先去酒店放了行李，四口人去吃了饭。

当晚小吴就想给Turbo打电话，但又觉得这样显得自己过于迫切，面子上过不去，就忍着忍着，食不知味。姐姐看他样子，调侃着问他是不是在家谈恋爱了。

“啊？”小吴立刻抬头否认：“……没有！”话音未落脸就先红了，想了想觉得好像没什么说服力，又小小的补充：“没有……吧。”

然后陷入了茫然。

 

 

 

28.

18岁的小吴面临了第一个人生问题。

——我好像喜欢我的哥哥哎。

 

 

 

29.

他电话还没打，Turbo的电话就来了。

“我和我爸妈，还有我姐吃饭呢。”小吴出了包厢，掩上门。

“挺好的，好久没见了。”

“我姐说我幼稚！”小吴控诉。

“你幼稚吗？”Turbo那边愣了一下，安慰：“你那是无忧无虑。”

小吴想起刚才自己的人生问题，小心翼翼地问：“你之前说，会陪我一辈子，是真的吗？”

Turbo笑了，有点无可奈何的感觉，声音特别好听，笃定地回答：“真的真的真的，如假包……不行，不是假的，你也别想着换。”

 

 

 

30.

小吴喜欢哥哥。真的那种喜欢。

Turbo接他回家，一路上他都有点紧张。Turbo摸摸他手：“怎么了？”

小吴把手攥紧又松开，轻咳两声：“我回家有件事要和你说。”

“现在不能说？”Turbo好奇。

小吴斩钉截铁：“不能！”

 

 

好不容易捱到回家。小吴进门包随手扔在地上，Turbo弯腰想替他捡起来，被小吴拦住，直接拉住手往卧室里带。

卧室里还没拉开窗帘，整个房间黑漆漆的。

Turbo眨了眨眼睛，和小吴面对面坐在床上，面面相觑显得有点傻，Turbo没忍住差点儿笑出声，被小吴毫无威胁力的瞪了一眼，象征性地收整了一下表情。

只见小吴深呼吸，又深呼吸。

手撑在床上，上半身前倾，与Turbo温热的呼吸交错。

Turbo觉得唇上被软软的亲了一下，然后又一下。

“就这个啊？”Turbo笑了。

小吴不好意思了，慌慌张张伸手捂他的嘴：“不准笑！你又笑我！”

Turbo笑的眼睛都找不着了，看小吴恼羞成怒，连忙举手：“好好好不笑了不笑了，我错了。”然后顺势拉了他一把，两个人摔在被子里，被床垫托着。

小吴的腰被轻轻托住，一个真正的吻随之而来。

他觉得自己像一朵云。

 

 

 

31.

小吴：“其实我主要目的不是为了这个。”

Turbo：“我知道。”

小吴：“我的意思是，我本来打算跟你说，我……算了，你懂我意思吗？”

Turbo：“我懂。”

 

 

 

32.

楼上的孩子终于练成了《致爱丽丝》，开始磕磕绊绊地弹《水边的阿狄丽娜》。

小吴听得半睡半醒，忽然想起了什么，睁开眼睛，问Turbo：“我一直忘了问，为什么你的扭蛋上有颗心？”

Turbo把他搂更紧了，打了个小小的哈欠：“那大叔没跟你说吗？”话音未落就又自己答了：“哦对，他应该也不知道。因为四个扭蛋箱里只有一个我这样的扭蛋。”

“所以是什么意思？”小吴好奇。

“其实就是，”Turbo亲了亲他额头，“我是唯一一个恋爱蛋。所以你扭到的不是哥哥扭蛋，而是稀有的恋爱扭蛋。”说罢怕一心想要哥哥的小吴伤心，连忙安慰：“没关系，我其实也算哥哥扭蛋的一种。”

小吴点点头，他就是好奇而已，哥哥扭蛋和恋爱扭蛋，也没什么不一样。

“其实你要是仔细观察扭蛋外壳，会发现不一样的。”Turbo解释，“每个扭蛋上都有一句话的，但字体比较小，轻易发现不了。普通的哥哥扭蛋上写的是‘想要一个哥哥吗’。”

“你呢？”小吴回想了一下发现自己确实有点急于让扭蛋转化了，所以没注意到上面有什么字，除了那颗心形图案。

“我啊，”Turbo笑着，拉过他的手，指尖点了点手心，然后认认真真地说：“我上面写的是‘做你男朋友好吗’。”

 

 

 

33.

“好。”

 

 

 

 

-FIN


	18. [霍梨] 井底引银瓶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *随意扩写的大纲

邻居竹马篇：

黎簇从小在一个人口繁杂的老社区里长大，家庭条件勉强小康，家庭氛围极度不行。他爹是个酒鬼，工作不顺心就烦闷喝酒，事业顺利就高兴喝酒，闲得无聊就没事儿喝酒，总之家里的车买了四年还崭新如初就是因为不酒驾。

他爹喝酒喝的土洋结合，牛栏山到威士忌，只要带酒精就照单全收，没喝出个胃穿孔但越来越不会做人——他妈就是被他爹打跑的。

黎簇没跟他妈走，准确说是没来得及，当时他的酒鬼老爸堵着门愣是不准黎簇跟着跑，说什么我老黎家的命根子你别想带走。

他妈气死了，指着他爹的鼻子骂，都ABO社会了，去你妈的命根子。

黎簇就是在这种家庭环境下长大的。三岁前他和他妈过得很苦，三岁后他过得很苦。

原生环境是塑造孩子性格的重要一环，黎簇从小就不大爱跟别人交流，性子看起来相较同龄孩子阴沉得多，又老是把事儿闷在心里，颇为早熟。遇见的启蒙老师还是个势利的，生怕黎簇继承了他爹那酒鬼暴力倾向，跟班里的学生明里暗里地说不要招惹黎簇。

都说三岁看老，孩子以后会是A是B还是O也是家长牵肠挂肚的，黎簇这么一搞，往那儿一站就像隐藏的大佬气场，大家都认为他以后会分化成一个A，大A，暗黑系的A，绝世铁A。

黎簇也冤，虽然看起来特别能打，但实际上根本没人敢惹他，也没有什么上手实践的机会，说到底如果真打起来，估计一个都打不过。

 

 

在黎簇三四岁的时候，对门搬过来一户人家——一个中年女人和一个小男孩。小男孩长得好看，不是黎簇那种扎眼的好看，是像小素丸子一样，脸上肉肉的，特别白，眼睛圆溜溜像两丸黑水银。

当时黎簇正从幼儿园独自回来，上楼时正好看到对方进门，在楼梯口都看傻了，声控灯灭了才反应过来。

后来知道，小男孩姓霍，叫霍震霄，比他大两岁，因为身体原因耽搁了一年，马上就要上小学了。霍震霄用了至少半小时才在沙地上把自己名字跟黎簇讲明白，让黎簇认得那仨字念什么。

黎簇瞬间感动，他俩的名字都别无二致的难写难认。

霍震霄个子小，因为生过病所以被好吃好喝养的很好，奶呼呼的，现在看来倒没有大两岁的模样。时常被人认为此后注定分化为O，每次黎簇带他出去玩，都会被其他嘴欠的小孩子笑：“大Alpha又带着你家小Omega出来玩啦！”

孩子懂什么，就因为什么都不懂所以才时而出口伤人，又小又怂，只要等黎簇一瞪眼，立刻啊啊啊着跑了，就像生怕黎簇黑化用未来才会有的Alpha之力揍他们。

然而实际上，他俩之间只有看起来不能打的霍震霄能打。是真的能打，一个打十个的那种。霍震霄苦衷在于因为儿童时期太奶，又过分讲究，在这个老社区里格格不入，被认定以后会是O，所以时常被调戏。

他有特别多的实践机会，于是一个打十个，练就不凡武力。

不过自从遇见了黎簇，倒是有种狐假虎威的感觉。黎簇揽着他的肩膀说以后我罩着你，放话全小区谁也不能欺负霍震霄，欺负他就是欺负我黎簇。

虽然黎簇确实不行。

但霍震霄依旧十分感动。

 

 

两人通过年少相识共患难结下了深厚的情谊，霍震霄告诉他跟他一起住的那个女人，不是他的妈妈，是一个来照顾他的阿姨。

黎簇看霍震霄孤零零的一个人，悲从中来，小手拉小手，想起自己身世也是如此凄苦，就问：“你的妈妈也不见了吗？”

这句话也不知道哪里错了，才六七岁的霍震霄一愣，大概是引起了什么共鸣，哇的一声就哭了。黎簇被吓了一跳，霍震霄眼干，泪掉不出来，在那儿干嚎，嚎得撕心裂肺，黎簇本来想安慰安慰，结果也给搞哭了，俩小孩儿坐沙地上你一声我一声，天地变色。

自此黎簇更关怀霍震霄了，小小的孩子参破红尘知命苦，他俩真是门当户对天造地设。黎簇想等霍震霄分化了估计真的会是个O，他要好好赚钱娶霍震霄过门。

 

 

然而霍震霄只陪到了黎簇初中，黎簇中考完后，按理说应当升高三的霍震霄突然间搬走了，什么音信都没留，黎簇敲门敲不开，用铁丝撬开老门锁时才发现，里屋已经空荡荡的了。

 

 

黎簇好难过。

十五岁那年，他买了一束花，揪秃花瓣。

他发现自己失恋了。

 

 

命中注定我爱你篇：

霍震霄是霍家老三的独子，上有大伯家的两个哥哥，下有叔叔家的一个妹妹和一个弟弟。刚出生时生了大病，根子骨弱，不受家里人待见。

霍家是家族式企业，立根比较久了，民国时期在倒腾走黑，到了霍老爷子，大刀阔斧地洗了白，本本分分做起了生意。霍老爷子老骥伏枥，现在还没有退休的打算，硬生生把儿子们也熬老了，几个儿子都不大想自己掌权，而是千方百计想把自己的儿子也就是霍老爷子的孙子推上去，落个肥水不流外人田树大好乘凉。

霍震霄也是可怜，小时候身体不好就算了，父亲也不讨老爷子喜欢，以致于他们一家都在霍氏边缘，股份被挤压的所剩无几。霍震霄长得好，家里人都认为他以后一定会是个O，就更加不想让他掺和进纷争里，妈妈含着泪找了个靠谱的保姆，把霍震霄送到一个小区里生活，为的就是告诉霍震霄那两个已经分别分化成A和B的哥哥，还有底下的弟弟和妹妹，他们家没有想拿这个企业继承权的心思。

也正是如此，霍震霄搬到了黎簇的小区，认识了黎簇。

 

 

后来搬走纯属意外，霍震霄悔恨当时没有给黎簇留下什么消息或联系方式，他的父亲当时患了病正住院治疗，母亲天天以泪洗面，住院费高昂，就凭那点儿股份得到的分红完全不够支撑开销。

霍震霄去找他的大伯和叔叔借钱，吃了闭门羹。后来是一个意外遇到的朋友借了钱给他，支撑过这个难关。

18岁的霍震霄分化了，结果在别人看来出人意料，却在他的意料之中，是个Alpha。同时从小的经历使他武力超凡，后来黎簇护着他，让他身体也好了起来。再加上分化成了A，已经完全可以去竞争霍氏企业的继承权。

老爷子年纪大了，开始将更多的目光放在家里的子女上，霍震霄的父亲生病，让他有了为人父的恻隐之心，对霍震霄也有了些许改观。

霍震霄无论如何也是出生在这种环境里的，有一个好脑子，在他父亲患病时他趁借钱的机会摸清了家里的各个派系，他的妹妹和弟弟是没有从商的打算的，可以暂不考虑。唯一有威胁并也觉得他有威胁的只有那两个哥哥。

那两个哥哥始终不把霍震霄看在眼里，倒是看上了霍老爷子又分给他家的那点儿股权，一心拉拢，想壮大自己的实力。霍震霄假意逢迎，实际上已经在不动声色地掏空那两个哥哥。经过一系列夺权斗争，成功挤下了他的哥哥们，成为霍老爷子之后第一顺位的继承人。

虽然名义上还是继承人，但因为霍老爷子早已年迈，霍震霄实际上已经掌管了企业的运作。

 

 

现在已经完成大业并有权有钱有势的霍震霄，总是不缺各类各样往他身上扑的Omega，然而他一个都没收下，他心里放不下小时候说罩着他的黎簇。那是真的竹马竹马两小无猜情窦初开都占全了的。

这几年他因为忙于明枪暗箭的斗争，再加上父亲还在养病，又怕黎簇因为当初不告而别而生气，就一直没去找。

现在他觉得自己可以去见黎簇了。他把这件事提前知会了父母，父母听了很感动，说就算那黎簇是A也没关系，并叮嘱霍震霄要待人家好些。

霍震霄到了当初那个小区，沿着门牌号找到老旧的楼，踏上楼梯时心怦怦乱跳，生怕黎簇已经搬走了，或者黎簇不想见自己了。

到了熟悉的门前，自己曾经住过的地方已经换了新的住户。黎簇家还是那个样子，红对联贴在外墙上，年久未换，边缘都脆了。霍震霄毫不犹豫地抬手敲门。

 

 

黎簇确实没搬家，而且不幸的是18岁那年他分化成了O，出乎所有人甚至他自己的意料。他当时还想完了这怎么办，两个O能不能在一起，在一起的话是还用下聘吗。

这已经很不幸了，更不幸的是霍震霄敲门的时候，他刚开始千钧一发的发𪚥情𪚥期，翻箱倒柜地找抑制剂，家里被他翻得乱七八糟。

这味道从门缝里飘出来，门外作为A的霍震霄很敏锐地觉察到了，他一闻，觉得这不对啊，黎簇应该是A才对，说不定这家已经换人，黎簇早就搬走了。

霍震霄犹豫了一下，但还是不肯放弃，他自认为自己能控制住自己，就继续敲门打算一探究竟。

黎簇抑制剂还没找着，眼前越来越迷糊，门外那个人又和狗似的疯狂敲门，把黎簇气得疯狂骂娘，起身时全身发软，差点儿踩了刚刚被翻到地上的易拉罐而滑倒。

黎簇又生气又懵，难受的眼泪都要下来了，他扶着墙气冲冲地去开门，门打开后一句你脑子是不是哪里有毛病还没骂出口，就先愣了。

门外的人显然也愣了。

面面相觑。

“你是A啊？”

“你居然是O？！”

 

 

故人重逢，霍震霄又穿得人模狗样，黎簇一个激动，发𪚥情来得更猛烈了，本来想撑着来个拥抱，这会儿直接往前一扑整个软在霍震霄身上。

春色满园关不住。

 

 

事后黎簇倒吸着冷气摸被霍震霄几乎咬破的后颈，咬牙切齿地对霍震霄说：“你走前还是个O，怎么一回来就成A了。”

霍震霄好笑，摸摸黎簇的脸，说：“我本来就是A，是你们不信。”

黎簇越想越气：“亏我当初还攒了一笔钱准备给你下聘。”

霍震霄：“变成彩礼也行的。”

“封建！”

“这还封建，我还没说要八抬大轿、敲锣打鼓、明媒正娶，让你当霍家正房大太太。”

“滚！”

霍震霄把人搂回来，咂摸了一下，说：“你要是愿意我当你黎家正房大太太，我也行的。”

“你有病吧？！”

 

 

 

 

没了。


	19. [昊磊] 夜行客车

冬天毫无预兆地砸下来。

 

 

 

 

刘昊然再次在公开场合遇到吴磊已经是来年一月初了。

那是个一直致力于室外红毯的时尚盛典，他们两个的名字写在受邀嘉宾名单上，中间隔着七八位同辈、四五位前辈，前无路后无桥，毫不相干。

北京的冬天是不讲道理的，前天刮了一夜呼啸北风，刘昊然在家里洗了头没吹干就下楼拿外卖，硬生生被满怀的冷风撞成了高烧，绵绵延延两日，体温勉强退回正常值，但看起来依旧精神低迷。到会场后，他先在车上整理了一会儿自己的西装，在内侧贴了一圈暖宝宝。

下车的时候又差点儿低血糖，他扶着车门顿了一会儿才从天旋地转的眩晕中解脱出来，媒体区长枪短炮严阵以待，打光是冷的，快门声就像枪支退膛，媒体们裹着厚实的羽绒服喊他名字，他循着本能机械地找寻每个镜头。

万幸红毯不算很长，结束拍摄就可以走进充盈着空调暖风的内场了，他披上了羽绒服，如获新生。这次准备的匆忙，只带了中戏那一件，洗的次数太多，袖口积絮。助理给他带了提前煮好的姜汤，盛在保温杯里，还没来得及倒出来，就见晚宴必走的寒暄流程开始了，刘昊然也不能免俗，要一一去打招呼。他犹豫了半天还是把羽绒服脱掉了，从侍者那里拿了一杯香槟，碰杯喝下去的时候感觉一阵冰凉直到胃底。

要是能热热就好了。他想，复而质疑自己，香槟能热吗？

 

 

因为身体不适，刘昊然一杯都没喝完就要提前退场，走了一条安全通道，直接通往地下停车场，倒是省了不少与媒体跟拍斡旋的力气。

有一些东西落下了，出了电梯才想起来。助理把车钥匙给他，返回内场帮忙取。他一个人在车里，车座都是冰的，他裹着羽绒服把空调打开，在黑暗里摸索出手机，给吴磊发了条微信。

吴磊难得回的很快。

“马上到了，刚进内场。”

又像不放心似的，紧紧追加了一句——

“等等我。”

刘昊然叹了口气，把车位号发过去，闭上眼睛补眠。从剧组出来后他就几乎无缝衔接地投入另一堆工作，跨年于他也只是今天与明天的区别，毫无意义。这会儿刚卸下通告又赶上发烧，一直也没好好休息过。他不明白吴磊有什么非得当面给他的，近半年他们的交流少得可怜，仿佛两人的关系只存活在媒体的通稿里。

也不知道是不是彼此回避得太过明显，还是行内独有的敏锐感总能查出端倪，一个早早退场总意味着另一个姗姗来迟，他们总也无法碰面，像约定俗成的规矩，参加同一个活动，不会有合照，也不能有交集。

这次本来是没有必要的，他可以让吴磊把东西交给助理，或者直接寄到公司里来，但最终还是没说出口。他答应得果断，像是从来没把其他可能性纳入其中，看着对话框里自己的回答，也禁不住想扪心自问是不是还存有一丝期冀。

他只是觉得不该是这样的，无论是自己，还是吴磊，还是自己和吴磊。两个人的事，却如同三个乱七八糟的毛线球，互相拉扯，缠在一起，看起来一团糟，但怎么也解不开。

 

 

 

 

车窗被叩响的时候，他从昏沉睡意里惊醒，下意识地打开车门，自己往旁边靠了靠，让出一个位置。

吴磊披着干洌的寒气坐了上来，车里已经足够暖和了，没开灯，刘昊然也没说话。

“飞机晚点了。”过了会儿，吴磊突然说了一句，像是解释，但就此没了下文，一阵窸窸窣窣，不知道在翻什么。

刘昊然就那么等着，谁也没提开灯这件事，仿佛黑暗里两人能更平和的共处一室。他的手被拉住，一个表面有些凉的金属片放到了自己手心里。

“我觉得这个还是直接给你比较好。”吴磊说，指尖触碰到刘昊然的手，直接握住了，他向来擅长体察别人的感受，很轻易地觉出不对劲，皱起眉头，问：“你怎么回事？不舒服？”

“没事儿。”刘昊然任由他握着，迟钝的感官让他现在才意识到那是把钥匙，切面扣在两人的掌心间，扎得有点发疼，“我挺好的。”

吴磊探身向前，直接把灯开了，暖黄的光晕铺在窄小的后座上，他盯着刘昊然看了几秒，手松开，摸了摸刘昊然的额头，笃定道：“你骗我。”

“哎。”沉默了一会儿，刘昊然笑了，很无奈的样子，“刚刚在红毯吹风，冻着了，等会儿回去洗个澡睡一觉就没事了。”

也不知道这话吴磊信了几成，他今晚坦荡地像是什么都放下了，理所当然地站在刘昊然的立场上思考问题。搞在一起的那几年，刘昊然鲜少生病，除了有几次去国外，时差和高压的工作节奏让他抱恙，但总是在见到吴磊之前就已经痊愈了。相反吴磊像是更经常生病的，感冒时常会演变成高烧。

人一生病总是不由自主地容易脆弱，之前吴磊中招后，时常就不肯在床上老实躺着，非得裹着绒毯跟在刘昊然身后，为了防止毯子掉下去，他不得不紧紧抓着边沿，头发软趴趴的，精神不太好的样子，看起来就像个毛绒绒的小动物。

刘昊然回头，心立刻软得一塌糊涂。

他伸手把绒团子环住，吴磊的下巴搁在他的肩膀上，声音有些干，带着鼻音：“你别折腾了，歇歇吧。”

“我不折腾，那你怎么好啊？”刘昊然失笑，在吴磊背上抚了抚，“松手，锅要沸了。”

吴磊不放手，挂在刘昊然身上，被带着去把火关了，又被带回卧室，放到床上，手还环着不肯放。刘昊然被他扯着倒在被子堆里，直接一扯被子把俩人罩得严实，自己靠过去，换了个舒服的姿势抱着。

“我不折腾了，你也别折腾。”刘昊然亲了亲他耳根，烧还没退，有点热，“我抱着你吧，好得快。”

“瞎说。”吴磊莫名被戳中笑点，埋在刘昊然颈间笑得直抖，“你这伪科学。”

“事实胜于雄辩，你感觉有没有好一点？”

“啧，”吴磊假装是给刘昊然面子才这么说的，“行吧，我好多了。”

他听到刘昊然也笑了，像是自言自语般叹了口气：“唉，小祖宗。”

 

 

而今时不比往日，如今的吴磊不会裹着毯子跟在刘昊然身后转来转去，也不会全然放松流露出过分的亲昵。他只能犹豫了半晌，都快要把下唇咬破了，才慢慢靠过去搂住了裹着羽绒服的刘昊然。

对方明显僵了一下，但由于这个拥抱久违的熟悉，本能反应要先于理智，几乎是立刻放松下来。吴磊闻到刘昊然后颈残留的香水味道，是款经典的男香，但他却怎么也想不起来具体是什么了。

“这样有没有好一点？”吴磊轻轻地问。

刘昊然没有说话，像是睡着了，呼吸柔和地洒在吴磊的衬衫领上，时间被无限的拉长。刘昊然脑子里很乱，头晕。他所有的感官体验都放在了吴磊身上。吴磊瘦了很多，或者说是自他们分开后，再次的接触使他觉得吴磊瘦了，像是理所应当的代价和必经之路。他记得最开始的时候，吴磊双颊还有婴儿肥，眼睛里是少年神采。即使现在也是亮堂堂的，刘昊然却很难再看到他的心了。

“好多了。”刘昊然嗓子发紧，他绷着神经来让言语顺畅出口，“但……但就到这儿了。”

“……我知道啊。”吴磊顿了顿，虚环在腰上的手臂勒紧了一瞬，但旋即松开了对方，眼睛弯起来，换上满不在乎的语气：“我说的嘛。”

停车场的声控灯亮了，助理拎着一个袋子走过来。刘昊然坐直身子，掌心摊开，把钥匙递回去。

“不用还了。”刘昊然说：“我家换了指纹锁，不用钥匙了。”一阵阵头疼让他皱眉，有些焦虑似的，语速又急又快：“扔了也行，留着也行。”

“你不要了？”

刘昊然又叹了口气，就着吴磊僵着攥紧的手，把他的手心打开，再用自己的手掌包住，好让那金属片严丝合缝地保护在柔软的手掌里。手心与手背的接触只有很短、很短的一瞬间。

“不想要了。你说算了，就真的算了。”

吴磊愣了一下，也不知道什么感觉，像玻璃裂了一道纹路，然后哗啦一下，碎了一地。他垂眼将钥匙收回口袋里，眨了眨眼睛，鼻尖酸得连呼吸都仿佛停滞了，他轻轻“啊”了声，发现嗓子堵着，只发出了短促的音节，就清了清嗓子，“是吗？”答案昭然若揭，他也没等着刘昊然回答，低着头拉开车门，自始至终也没看刘昊然一眼。

本来应是寒冬，但湿云四集的梅雨季节却像不请自来，一下子压下来。刘昊然在吴磊刚下车时叩了叩车窗，摇下来，吴磊转过身，他俯身使自己能听清刘昊然的话，明暗的光影在他脸上恣意切割，脸颊清瘦。

“吴磊。”刘昊然叫了他的名字，有些疲惫，这种语气其实很熟悉，以前每当他拿吴磊无可奈何时，都会这么叫。但今天总是不一样的，吴磊说不出来，而心脏却忽然有种被攥紧的窒息感。

他们僵持着，刘昊然的助理识趣地站在不远处等他俩交谈结束。其实都知道彼此不是这样优柔寡断的性格，他们演过这样的戏，在镜头下演着比现实狗血一万倍的生死离别。在真正经历这种事时，他们骤然明白为什么戏里总是仿佛永无止境的会给这种场景配一场暴雨。观众再共情也是体会不到角色的心的，而现实并非湿润的淋在身上才叫下雨。

“吴磊。”刘昊然又重复了一遍，揉了揉眉心，下文却迟迟没有说出口。

“嗯。”吴磊应了一声，鼻音很重，就像他才是生病的人。

 

 

车窗摇上时，吴磊还站在车外，愣了两秒，才转身离开。刘昊然透过车窗看到他的身影，有些怅然所失。

他们以前经常干这种事，有时候一块参加了活动，结束时总是这样。一般是吴磊在车上，刘昊然跑过去跟他道别，车窗摇下来，两人在遮掩下迅速地亲一口。外面的人只能看到车外的刘昊然俯身和车里的吴磊挨得很近，但谁也不知道他们发生了什么。

一开始的时候吴磊耳朵红了一片，被刘昊然发现，大惊小怪地调侃：“多少回了还没习惯呢？”

“是你脸皮厚行不行？”吴磊在这事上不肯认输，立刻反驳。

刘昊然笑的眼睛都眯起来，飞快地探过去又亲了一口，两人的额头轻轻撞了一下。

“我走了啊？”刘昊然摆摆手。

“赶紧走啦！”

 

 

 

 

刚刚车门一开一关带走了不少暖意，刘昊然裹着羽绒服窝在后座，他以为在这种消极情绪下自己会想许多乱七八糟，然而实际上真的消极起来，大脑反而是一片空白的。

他什么都没说，直到回了家，吃了退烧药躺在床上，也什么都没说。

正是声色嗜好洗不净，荣辱得丧看不破，才无法快活此生。*

 

 

 

 

他的高烧直到第二天下午才彻底退去。病去如抽丝，起床头重脚轻天旋地转，摸索着去洗了个澡，就又躺下了。微信上有几条未读消息，经纪人和助理叮嘱了他一番，催着他赶紧吃饭，吃点儿清淡的。他应着，但实在提不起精神来。

助理和他的关系一向不错，是好哥们般处着，因此就多问了一句，和吴磊怎么样了。

“什么怎么样了。”刘昊然本来想调侃一句，发出前就又把内容删了，换了一句：“他说算了。”

“他说算了你们就算了？”助理大惑不解，直接发了语音过来，“我怎么不知道你在这事上还能这么好说话？”

刘昊然看着屏幕，眼睛干涩，眨了好半天，将自动锁屏的手机解锁，重复发了一句，“他说算了。”

“……你俩真是……”助理无奈，“他说算了，那你呢？”

直到晚上，刘昊然都没有回复。

 

 

 

 

刘昊然想起自己在巴黎的地铁里的片刻，缓慢的光影像科恩兄弟镜头下的杜伊勒里站，一条铁轨串起喧嚣与安静。他在纪录影片里说：“这里常常空无一人。”

他看过很多部电影，研究里面的色彩美学、情节架构、运镜剪辑，他试图用电影人的身份走到每一个故事里去。在很多年前，真的是很多年前，他差点儿去了南美，在订机票前一晚和吴磊兴奋地睡不着觉，查了一整晚路线图，像惊险逃亡前的不眠之夜。

当然最后他们准时到了机场，却没有登机，花费了时间去办了退票。谁也没有对不起谁，刘昊然被经纪人用三个杂志拍摄钉在了北京，吴磊则要临时赶往横店去补拍几个镜头。

这是一场难以弥补的遗憾，刘昊然后来去了很多个国家，却再也没独自踏足阿根廷。

所有情感都是偶然间才得以共通的，刘昊然在巴黎时，仿佛刹那间明白了电影里在瀑布前一个人孤独而悲伤的背影。

他的声音剪到影片里，和巴黎交织在一起。

 

 

 

 

“这里常常空无一人。”他说。

 

 

 

 

因祸得福，因为这场高烧，刘昊然获得了几天的假期。一月份的北京正是冬天气势汹汹的时候，他裹着羽绒服围上围巾，严严实实，倒也难以被人辨认出身份。

街上的行人并没有严寒而减少。狂风下是难得的湛蓝天色，刘昊然出了小区，沿着街道去找最近的那家超市。

 

 

他和吴磊曾去那家超市采购食物，也是在一月。那几年他们跨年都不是在北京过的，吴磊在横店，他则全国各地跑路演。难得回到北京聚在一起，发现家里空空如也。

当时吴磊打开冰箱，发现里面什么也没有，甚至连电都拔了，嘴角一抽，回头对跟在后面进门的刘昊然说：“地主，你家没余粮了。”

“走走走，”刘昊然过去瞅了一眼，确实揭不开锅，就拉着吴磊再次出门。吴磊怕冷，扒着门框不想出去，刘昊然苦口婆心地劝：“往前一小步，世界一大步。横竖不过几百米，回来顺便把电费交了，家里连WIFI都没有。”

路上有两三个卖烤红薯和糖炒栗子的小摊，吴磊一开始还硬撑着说绝不受嗟来之食，到后来还是捱不住，买了一个红薯，明黄色的瓤，烤的正当好，掰开热气四溢。他跟刘昊然一人一半，含糊着感叹：“其实我还真觉得，每个城市都有自己的味道。”

刘昊然揶揄：“怎么这么深沉，我还以为你说这不如地瓜丸好吃。”

“本是同根生，相煎何太急。”吴磊翻了个白眼，“它俩都好吃。”

其实他们有天晚上还真的交流过这件事情，他们去的地方挺多，每次下飞机都是不一样的感受。不只是每个城市，甚至每个季节，每个地区都是不一样的味道。前几天的时候，刘昊然还跟吴磊感慨，北京的春夏秋冬都不太一样，冬天又干燥又冷，然而有种烤红薯味儿，虽然路上没见烤红薯，但就是知道到冬天了。

 

 

而现在，刘昊然踌躇了半天，也没有停下来买烤红薯。

今年的冬天就只剩下干燥和冷了。

 

 

 

 

他要买的东西不多，也就一人食的份，而且他根本懒得下厨，估计以后还是会靠外卖度活。付钱排队的时候他接了个电话，助理打来的，先是日常关怀了他的生活，话题兜兜转转绕到重点上。

“那天看你情绪不高就没说。”助理说：“在停车场的时候吴磊问我，去年你带他去买的那个什么什么点心哪儿有卖的，他找了半天没找着，快过年了想买点儿备着。我哪儿知道你买的什么点心，就直接说我不太清楚了。你看看要不要你跟他说？我没他的联系方式。”

“……好。”他把买的东西放在柜台上，等收银员扫码。

挂了电话后他出了会儿神，直到收银员提醒他才回过神来，刷卡付钱。

 

 

 

 

吴磊每年会在学校呆一段时间准备期末考试。刘昊然毕业后就很少回顾校园生活了，他以前没怎么去过北电，为数不多的几次还是吴磊带他进去的。就是地主家没余粮的那个冬天，北京连续下了几场大雪，外面纷纷扬扬，他们两个哪儿都没去，在宿舍里打了一下午游戏。校园网慢得不行，吴磊不停延迟，最后一扔鼠标，懊恼地倒在床上，拿出本书盖在脸上，“我还是复习吧。”

“行，”刘昊然也装模作样地从包里掏出本书，“我陪你复习。”

吴磊凑过去一看，哪是什么书，分明是不知道从哪儿塞的一本宣传册，某某楼盘惊爆首付价之类的。他“呸”了一声，说：“得了吧，我这门要是挂了就怪你。”

“人在宿舍坐，锅从天上来。”刘昊然盯着售楼宣传册看了一会儿，凑过来神神秘秘地说：“商量个事儿呗。”

“怎么啦？”吴磊也无缝接戏，压低嗓音，像秘密接头。

他们两个面面相觑，从对方眼睛里看见自己的影子，看起来特别傻气，一时没忍住，一起爆笑。

“哎说正经的，”刘昊然笑得喘不上气，拍了拍吴磊的肩膀，“等你考完试，去我那儿住怎么样？或者现在去，考试回来考就行。”

吴磊还没思考这本质问题，先担忧地问了句：“现在你家能住人吗？”

“……呃。”刘昊然被问住了，抓了抓头发，“物业费倒是一直在交，但电费水费没再充了，不知道还有没有，吃的可能也没了。到时候去买也来得及。你要是定了，我明天就找一位家政去帮忙收拾收拾。”

吴磊想了想，揪了会儿床单，委婉地问：“你酒店不住啦？”

“你这话问的，”刘昊然一看这情势，当机立断，搂着吴磊在宿舍床上横着艰难地滚了一圈，“你都来了，我住什么酒店啊。”

特别中听，吴磊觉得心里被轻轻挠了一下，酥酥麻麻的感觉慢慢到达眼底，他眼睛好看，弯起来的时候卧蚕漂亮得紧，他凑过去在刘昊然唇上咬了一口。

“答应了？”刘昊然挑了下眉毛，低头蹭了蹭吴磊的额头，“不带反悔的啊。”

 

 

 

 

钥匙是他们在从超市回去的路上配的。刘昊然的家是最普通的防盗锁，一把钥匙就能登堂入室。小区安保措施很好，虽是如此倒也安全。

北京一年四季有三季风都大，正巧还赶上下雪，又正值一月份，风刮在脸上刀割的疼。街口遇到一个配钥匙的小摊，这种流动性摊贩一向可遇不可求，小三轮车兼着修鞋修自行车配钥匙等活计。这件事谁也没有提，看到了就过去了，钥匙样板在磨具上打出一模一样的形状。

当时他们出名，但有着谜一样的大无畏。冬天是他们逃离镜头的最佳时节，裹得严严实实只露出眼睛，就像最普通的两个大学生。

 

 

刘昊然家里暖气很足，卧室里安了投影仪，吴磊捣腾了半天才把线路重新接上，他随便选了个片子看，盖着被子，抱了个抱枕。

“磊磊，”刘昊然进来喊他，“去洗个澡吧。”

“热水器修好啦？”吴磊按了暂停，从床上爬起来。

刘昊然无奈地叹气，推着他的腰往浴室走，解释着：“本来就没坏，我就是忘了怎么开。多亏我当时和我妈选了一样的热水器，本来想问问她，结果大晚上打电话过去是我爸接的，因为这么晚了还没睡，他训了我快二十分钟。”

“辛苦辛苦，我验收下成果啊。”吴磊进了浴室，过了会儿探出头，眨巴了下眼睛：“你洗了没，要不一起？”

“你先吧。”刘昊然郁闷地说：“不知道热水够不够俩人的。”

 

 

事实证明，热水不仅够，而且温度十分喜人。吴磊在快洗完的时候大呼小叫地让刘昊然抓紧进来。

“这水温特别好，你赶紧，省得等会儿调半天水。”吴磊走出浴室，到镜子前擦头发。雾蒙蒙的，热腾的水汽混杂着沐浴露的桃子香，“你怎么买了桃子味的沐浴露，粉粉嫩嫩一大瓶，吓我一跳。”

吴磊身材好，宽肩窄腰，人鱼线收到浴巾下面，刘昊然从后面搂住他，咬着肩颈那块皮肤不松口了。

“买一送一赠的。”刘昊然含含糊糊地说。

“松口。”吴磊被刘昊然亲的痒了，笑着躲开，“磨牙呢？”

“我为刀俎你为鱼肉，你就从了吧。”刘昊然直接把他拖回浴室里，地面湿滑，吴磊一个趔趄差点儿和刘昊然一起撞到墙上。

最后当然没在浴室做成，发挥空间有限，他们折腾了半天湿漉漉地滚到床单上，投影仪被顺手关了，刘昊然吻他，吮着下唇，舌尖抵着齿列，是温柔的潮水。

 

 

完事以后，吴磊趴着喘了会儿气，翻了个身，又觉得冷，就钻回刘昊然那里。

“幸亏暖气还行，要不咱俩都得感冒。”

“那也不能睡湿的床，”刘昊然搂了好半天才终于舍得坐起来，从柜子里拿了备用的床单和新被子：“我先把这两个换上吧。被罩明天再说，我最烦套被罩了。”

吴磊懒洋洋地帮忙把换上的床单褶皱抚平，听到这句话深感赞同：“我也是。”

 

 

 

 

刘昊然从超市拎了东西回来，站在厨房门口想了半天，也不知道该怎么把那家点心店的定位发给吴磊。那是个胡同小店，七拐八拐的，且没有分号，胜在口碑真的很好，开了二十几年，周遭住户都时常去那里买点心。

“你想吃什么，我买了寄给你。”刘昊然看着编辑框里的消息，犹豫了半晌，还是重新输入一句：“你要不要过来一趟？”

吴磊那边一直是“正在输入中”，刘昊然也没等，把手机放在一边就去收拾冰箱了。

 

 

 

 

他买了不少挂面，煮面作为长期独居必备绝技，刘昊然掌握得炉火纯青。后来吴磊有时候会生病，他就顺带着也学会了煮粥。

“清汤寡水，”彼时吴磊眼巴巴地看着一碗混着菜叶的白粥，“了无生趣。”

“等你好了就天天带你大鱼大肉，”刘昊然揉了揉他头发，“吃香喝辣，要什么有什么。前提是你把这碗喝完。”

 

 

 

 

刘昊然收拾完冰箱，发现那边已经回复了，短短的三个字，试探般的小心翼翼：“方便吗？”

“来吧。”

 

 

 

 

没想到吴磊说来，就真的来了。

刘昊然吃过午饭，躺在沙发上看剧本，公司帮他筛过一轮，把留下的那些送到他这边，让他选个感兴趣的，期间收到新的微信消息，吴磊说他已经在路上了。

他突然有点紧张，看了几页剧本什么都没记住。客厅里有个小型音响，是吴磊之前买给他的，摆在桌子上，是要充电的，前几天用没电了，怎么也打不开。刘昊然还以为坏了，坐在地上研究了半天，拿充电线去试着充电，在插座那边等了很久，发现确实能充上电才放心去吃饭。

刘昊然总是莫名其妙地在意一些细节问题，比如吴磊留下的一些小物件，他都没动过。一开始是在说服自己只是懒，后来连助理都觉得他是在自欺欺人。

小型音响长期没有工作，切歌的时候会有短暂的几秒卡顿似的空白。刘昊然想，等会儿吴磊是不是要来家里呢，是烧点热水还是榨杯橙汁？还是热水吧，吴磊一到冬天肠胃就不太好。

 

 

之前他们两个商量着买了个小药煎，吴磊拜托吴悦帮他把药抓好，大包小包提着来刘昊然这里煎，苦味弥漫，俩人呛咳着去开窗户，外面朔雪，雪花差点儿被风卷着吹进来，最后打开了抽油烟机。

“会不会特别苦啊？”刘昊然把浓稠的药汁倒在碗里，纠结了好半天，才递给吴磊。

“又不是你喝，”吴磊喝了一口，苦的一激灵，咬咬牙一鼓作气仰头全喝了“快快快快快，糖呢？？？”

“这儿这儿这儿。”刘昊然从袋子里拿出备好的糖块，把碗接过来，等吴磊把糖吃了，凑过去轻轻亲了亲他，温柔的，安抚性质的吻。吴磊的唇上还留着很浓的药苦味儿，刘昊然心思三番四复，抬眼看见吴磊皱眉把糖嚼碎的样子都快化成一滩春水，人间烟火长夜远灯，他在小厨房里拥住吴磊，像留住北京漫长冬日里难得的春天。

刘昊然商量似的跟吴磊说：“别生病了好不好。”

 

 

 

 

吴磊应该快到了，刘昊然起身找热水壶，从柜子里翻出那个经久未用的药煎，已经落灰了。他冲洗了一下放回原处，吴磊确实不怎么生病了，或许有，只是刘昊然不知道，你瞒我瞒，瞒到最后也只不过是掩耳盗铃瞒自己。

水刚烧开，吴磊发了一条语音过来。

“我在小区门口了，你下来接接我吧，太冷了外面，手都冻得打不了字了。”

刘昊然想了想，只回复了个简单的OK过去，他把热水壶取下来放到一边，又去卧室找了副手套。退出聊天界面的时候，他看到了昨天助理跟他的聊天记录，他没有回复的那一条孤零零的在主界面消息上。

“那你呢？”

刘昊然等电梯，有点茫然的想，那我呢？

遇到这事就是这样，演过多少剧本都没有用处，他之前也笃信着只见合久的分，不见分久的合。总有人说失恋是进步的阶梯，而他们早就在外人眼里不熟已久，此番更是理所当然地再不碰面。

他们好像都在找一些拙劣的借口，看起来幼稚却又像万全之策。吴磊借着要还他钥匙这个契机见他一面，他们说话了拥抱了，刘昊然差点儿就想留他了，但根源并不在这里，他知道半年多的冷静期彼此都不好过，他们两个接的新戏都驻扎在荒山野岭，信号微弱，就像与外界隔离。

当时县城离拍摄地有半个多小时的车程，他趁买东西的机会，把吴磊刚上映的影片看了。县城的电影院是以前的剧院，也被当做会议厅，设备简陋，座椅不太舒服，屏幕都很小，正值工作日，前三排就他一个人。

这部片子是要冲奖项的，是部文艺片。选角导演一开始也联系了刘昊然，希望他来试试镜。

“吴磊上午刚来，如果你来的话，最后不出意外应该就在你们俩之间定了。”选角导演和他合作过一次，但并知道他和吴磊之间的纠葛，只是顺口一说。

刘昊然在电话里道了歉，本来到嘴边的答应又原封不动地咽了回去，他说他挺喜欢这部电影的，但档期实在撞得严实，不好意思，只能等下次合作了。

选角导演遗憾的不行，经纪人问他为什么没答应。

“没什么，”刘昊然打着游戏，“就是不太想去。”

 

 

而后来他坐在影院里，认真地看完了这部影片。吴磊的视角充满了偏执的独白，在镜头前一举一动是少年神气，却又凝着显而易见地陌生与距离。

他在一个长镜头里听到吴磊的声音，念着书中的一句话，月亮淹浸在海里，海面像干净的蓝绸透着淡薄的光晕。月亮没有消失，它只是融化了。就像有人兴奋得流了眼泪，却未必是悲哀。

吴磊的声音带着春岁连雪的江南质感，声线缠着遗憾。

“而我爱你，就是想把你也拖进来，却希望你救我。*”

刘昊然总觉得这句话他见过，但怎么也想不起来。

 

 

 

 

吴磊坐在出租车里，看到刘昊然的身影立刻打开车门跳下来，从包里拿出一副棉手套递过去，说：“出门的时候顺便帮你带了一副手套，外面太冷了。”

刘昊然没有接，直到吴磊发现了他手里也有一副手套，才恍然大悟般地重新放回包里。

“我戴你这副吧，看起来挺暖和的。”吴磊自然而然地接过戴上，“我喜欢蓝的。”

过了会儿，他又补充了一句：“不好意思啊，大冷天还让你出来。上次买的那个点心我姐说还挺好吃的，所以就顺便再买一点。”

手套上有个小图案，吴磊戴得急，图案歪了。刘昊然下意识地伸手过去帮他把手套戴正，手指碰到隔着一层厚棉的柔软掌心，有些不自然地缩回来，想了半天也不知道说什么比较好，看起来有点儿傻气，多年职业习惯让他信口侃侃而谈——他已经很久没有这么手足无措的时候了。

“没事。”他干巴巴地说。

吴磊笑了，眼睛还是那样漂亮，只是可能一直没怎么睡好，青黑的眼圈挂在下面，没有妆面的遮掩，在他本就很白的脸上更加鲜明。

“走啦走啦，”吴磊轻轻推了推他，“太冷了。”

 

 

 

 

那家点心店果然很难找。胡同里像迷宫，吴磊之前跟他来的时候，弯弯绕绕走了一大通，最后哪条路都没记住。

他们当时去买点心吃，提了一大袋枣泥馅儿的回去。店里暖气管道坏了，水从管里流出来积了一地，冷得不行。吴磊半只脚都要踏进店里了，被刘昊然连推带拉地拽到旁边一家小超市门口。

“你感冒刚好，”刘昊然说，“可让我省点儿心吧，别再重感了。”

吴磊眨了眨眼，用前几天在网上看到的段子打趣：“点心，什么点心？”

“唉，”刘昊然绷不住，笑了，露出小虎牙，他给吴磊整理围巾，把小半张脸遮得严实，“生次病就瘦一圈，你不心疼我心疼。”

吴磊看见周围没人，趁两人靠的近，亲了亲刘昊然的小虎牙，摆摆手进了暖和的小超市。

点心店里人不是很多，在刘昊然之前是一对小情侣，两人挑挑拣拣，买了一大兜。刘昊然在后面，看点心标签核对馅料。店主刚给那对情侣称好了，回头看见他戴着眼镜穿的像个大学生，仔细的模样却像质监局的来抽查，还以为他也是给自家女朋友买的，就热情地指着几个模样精致的糕点。

这几种女孩儿都爱吃，刚刚那小姑娘还称了不少呢。店主介绍。

刘昊然看了看，主要成分是豆类。

“还忌口呢？”店主好奇。

“不忌，就是不爱吃……他不爱吃的多了，”刘昊然笑着摇摇头，一脸无奈，“……那小祖宗。”

 

 

 

 

店还是那家店，暖气早就修好了，店主正在收银台后面包点心礼盒，看见刘昊然挺热情地站起来。刘昊然经常来买点心，所以脸熟得很。

“来啦，”店主看到他后面还跟着一个人，看了一眼，“哟，我还以为你带你那小祖宗来了呢。”

“……啊，”刘昊然有些尴尬，囫囵应了一声，“大姨，就按之前那些称一点儿吧。”

“等我包完这盒子。你们先转转，看看有没有别的想吃的，一块儿称方便。”

吴磊跟在他身后，犹豫了半晌，才“啧”了一下，低声问：“小祖宗？”

刘昊然挑点心的手顿住了，瞥了他一眼，胳膊肘撞撞他，小声回：“……说你呢。”

 

 

 

 

“春天是风，秋天是月亮*”，冬天是什么，是像被低温拖长保质期的水果硬糖。

 

 

 

 

这样相处让两人都有些恍惚。

他们十几岁的时候就在一起了，赶着早恋的尾巴。十几岁有十几岁该操心的事情，忙不完的工作，没空打的游戏，学业成绩，每一秒相处的时间。

二十几岁有二十几岁可供烦恼的人生。他们分开的理由站不住脚，但多少也算情有可原，忙碌的工作和聚少离多，一方认为付出的换不来同等的回报。吴磊是刘昊然的吴磊，也是许多人的吴磊，他抓不住的时间总会有新的来填补。就像有时候对刘源这两个字感到陌生时，才发现自己已经当了太久的刘昊然。

吴磊喜欢的是刘源，跳脱出媒体和聚光灯之外的，生动的刘源。

所以他说：“算了吧。”

 

 

一时冲动后是漫长的思考。他们之间完全失去了联系，微信对话框已经被新的挤到了最下面。刘昊然有时候会想，症结出现在哪里？圈子里的感情向来缺乏稳定，聚少离多、矛盾误会，那些在外人看来像是八点档电视剧的情节，其实于他而言反而是正常不过的事情。

连他那位大学四年情感史都没有空窗期的情圣室友，看得都比他通透。

“不合适，不合适就分呗，分了就找呗，找不着更好的就回头呗。”室友拍拍他的肩，竟有些不可思议，“感情已经是最简单的事儿了，你怎么还搞不明白呢。”

当局者迷，刘昊然想，他确实是曾经沧海难为水了。公无渡河公竟渡河，成长总是伴随着失去，他的大无畏也随着一年又一年逐渐消磨了。

 

 

 

 

“我当时本来想和你好好谈谈的。”吴磊拎着袋子走在弯弯绕绕的胡同里，问，“……你还发烧吗？”

他没等刘昊然回答，直接覆手上去，比了比温度，才放心地继续说：“我当时没想那么多的。刚说出去就后悔了……但是怕你也是这么想的，说多了像强求……唉。”他说着说着停下来，停在挤窄的胡同里。今年冬天没有下雪，墙头上扎着浑浊透明的玻璃碎片。他被玻璃碎片反射的光刺激得眯了下眼睛，揪住刘昊然的衣服，如履薄冰般的，语气有些委屈，“我是怕你不高兴。”

刘昊然回头看他，心里轰然塌了一半，手里的食品袋坠着，勒的他指节疼。

“你说怕我不高兴。”刘昊然语气平静，“磊磊，那你呢？”

吴磊眼圈红了，不知道是被风吹的，还是这久别重逢的称呼。

“我说了，我后悔了。”吴磊声音发堵，“我后悔了，行不行？刘昊然，当年什么都是我说的，在一起也是我说的，。我说算了，你就算了？”他声音很小，但听起来像碎片飞溅的瓷瓶，“你留一下我，我就不走了。讲讲道理好不好？”

刘昊然站着没动，沉默了会儿，手里的东西放在地上，想过去抱他，但手刚伸出去，就又缩回来了。

“好，我们讲讲道理，”刘昊然说，“吴磊，你拿我当什么了？”

吴磊一下子哽住了，他想说的话全被这个问句打了回去，他愣愣地站在那里。

刘昊然沉默地等了一会儿，轻轻摇了摇头，拎起袋子，问：“太冷了，你要不要先回去，我帮你叫车？”

 

 

 

 

这次以后，他俩水到渠成地再次断了联系。刘昊然每次一想到“水到渠成”这四个字能用到他俩身上，就忍不住想笑。他俩在一起是水到渠成的，分开也应当如此，看起来倒是有始有终，算另一层面的圆满。

他在家里闷了几天，把剧本读完了，敲定的两三本给经纪人发了过去，看哪个时间合适去试镜。

“消炎药吃了吗？”经纪人问。

刘昊然本就心不在焉地应着，听到这句话，差点儿本能地回一句：“萧炎？什么萧炎？”然而在马上冲出口时被狠狠压了回去。这是他和吴磊之前最爱玩的一个游戏，幼稚的不行却乐此不疲。想到吴磊他才大梦初醒，萧炎都是很久前的事了。

经纪人听到那边骤然地沉默，不放心地追问：“没事儿吧昊然？”

“……啊没事，”刘昊然掐了一下自己的手心，疼得有些思维发钝，“有点儿头晕。”

经纪人不疑有他，以为只是大病初愈，嘱咐道：“你多喝水，别老躺着，一日三餐都得吃。”

 

 

 

 

新戏安排了两个试镜，早上一场下午一场，中午短暂的休息时间还要去赶一个之前因为刘昊然发烧而延后的棚拍。

早上的试镜结束得很快，路上也难得不堵车。他走的四环路，经过北电门口。正值中午吃饭的点儿，外面快递车排成一列，不时有步履匆匆的学生结伴出来取快递。

“北电在排大戏吧？”刘昊然透过车窗看着学校，“我看见服装车了。”

助理正在一旁核对行程表，跟杂志社那里发消息说会提前赶到。听到刘昊然的话，他分辨了一下这是问句还是感叹，然后小心地回答：“应该是，我看朋友圈有人发了。不知道今年排几台戏。”

刘昊然点点头，倒也没说什么别的。直到车开到了知春路，才又说了一句：“18级的都该毕业了。”

“是啊。”助理瞥了他一眼，知道醉翁之意哪在什么北电大戏，接话，“吴磊都二十二了呢。”

 

 

刘昊然当然知道吴磊二十二了，他在去年十二月份还纠结了整整二十四小时要不要给吴磊发个生日祝福——当然最后也没有发成，据说吴磊在上海过的生日，请了一大桌朋友吃饭，吃完直接去唱歌，KTV包间里有个三层高的蛋糕，上面全是奶油。

他在朋友圈看到了照片，是吴磊发的，看语句间的混乱逻辑就知道跨过二十二岁门槛的那位被灌得不省人事，底下是一溜儿的祝福，有长有短，皆语句真诚。他俩圈子重合得厉害，几乎半个刘昊然的好友列表都出现在了吴磊的评论区里。

“生日快乐”，看起来是简简单单的四个字，对刘昊然而言却难到不行。微博上不能发，他们已经没有公开互动许多年了。私下发吗？刘昊然打开对话框，发现最近的一条消息还停留在半年前。

最后还是没有发。

 

 

 

 

快到棚拍地点的时候，助理满面愁容地收起手机，说：“昊然，上午拍的是吴磊。他二月刊，你三月刊。”

是真巧。刘昊然下车时想。

上午的那场还没拍完，据说临时加了段小采访和录ID，刘昊然本着最好不要打照面的心态，没在休息室和化妆间多停留一秒，直接奔向洗手间。

刚推开门，就听见熟悉的声音。

这巧合度，绝了。刘昊然心态瞬间崩塌。

吴磊在窗边，应该是在跟他妈妈打电话，四川话说的又快又急，最后是无奈地妥协：“好嘛我晓得了，我晓得了。”

他手里拿着一盒什么，随着手的摆动哗啦啦地响。刘昊然很难能不受他影响，一听见响动就忍不住看过去。

吴磊挂了电话，回头看见刘昊然，有些诧异，又循着对方的视线落到自己手里拿着的东西上，笑了，知道对方肯定又没戴隐形眼镜。

“吃吗？”吴磊把手里那根吃完，晃了晃盒子，“pocky，妆造姐姐给我的。”说罢好像又觉得有哪里不对，把盒子翻过来看了看，“好像是你之前代言过的……没再接了？”

“去年合约到了就没续。”刘昊然听他这么一说，莫名其妙地放松下来，按洗手液洗了洗手。

“哦。”吴磊眨了眨眼，把窗户关上了，走过去，刘昊然没有回头，从镜子里看见吴磊，还没卸妆，穿着搭配好的衣服，闻起来像一块精致的粉扑。吴磊仿佛并不在意刘昊然有没有续约，只是再次扬扬那盒饼干，“饿不饿？要不要吃一点？”

刘昊然手上的水还没有干，他寻了一圈也没找到能用的纸巾。吴磊从包装袋里抽出一根pocky，直接送到嘴边。

刘昊然也没纠结，顺着就咬了。

“我明天飞上海。”吴磊说，“一月底就得回北京，有个酒会。”

想了想，他又说：“那酒会你也得去吧……你去不去？”

刘昊然在脑中思索半天，才想起来那个酒会。一般业内在每年伊始都会拉一个聚会，用来正儿八经牵线搭桥的，多认识几个人也好说话，新的一年工作顺顺利利。去的人还挺多。

“看时间吧。”他选了个中肯的答案，转过身，面前的吴磊比镜子里的清楚许多。通过打光和镜头下拍出来漂亮的脸，在洗手间的明晃晃的光线里显得有些过分的白。

他们两个离得很近，但并没有觉得尴尬。吴磊穿的很薄，外套里面是简单的内搭T恤，手很凉。

刘昊然一瞬间想拥抱他。吴磊抱起来是很舒服的，他全身放松下来的时候，额头抵着肩窝，头发 就是软的，蹭着侧颈很舒服，像搂住春风。这是其他人从没见过的吴磊。

吴磊比他早早进到这个圈子里，家教严，又是著名的摩羯座，他人长得好说话也甜，讨人喜欢。然而却也因此像个坚果壳，敲敲打打半天，才能从缝隙瞥见内里。刘昊然用了几年才打开了能容纳一人通过的裂缝，舍不得看它再次合上。

他想起在胡同里吴磊说后悔，说怕你不高兴，说你留一下我，说我们讲讲道理。神情委屈地像冰淇淋掉在地上的小朋友。刘昊然那时差一点就妥协了，到底是不甘心作祟。安全感从来都是双向的，吴磊因为这个和他陷入持久且尴尬的冷战期，而刘昊然也有点儿贪心地想从吴磊那里得到这些。

他愿意翻九十九座山，却不会翻一百座山。

外面助理大呼小叫地喊吴磊的名字，吴磊应了，他抬眼看了看刘昊然，低下头勾住他的手。

刘昊然立刻紧紧地攥住。吴磊真的瘦了很多，颧骨明显，衬得脸部线条有种锐利。上镜是好的，但真的、真的——

“去吧。”刘昊然说。

吴磊点点头，手腕一抖，松开手，他唇上涂了提气色的唇膏，凑过去，亲了一下刘昊然的侧脸。轻轻的、一触即离，不带任何欲望的吻。都说人类最开始认识世界的方式是通过亲吻，吴磊从来没什么oral fixation，但遇见喜欢的却也热衷于用唇触碰。

几乎同时，刘昊然抓住吴磊的手腕，上面戴了手环，松垮地坠着。

“好好吃饭。”

吴磊愣了愣，眨巴一下眼睛，轻声说：“好的，我知道。”

刘昊然皱眉：“你刚刚打电话的时候也是这么敷衍的。”

“那应该怎么办？”

 

 

刘昊然晚了半小时才出洗手间，吴磊已经拍完走了，摄影棚刚搭好，化妆师过去给他化妆，刚打量了一眼，就奇怪地问：“嘴怎么了？”

“……没事儿，”刘昊然抹了一把，有些心虚地错开眼神，残留的唇膏倒是都洗干净了，“最近上火，可能干裂了。”

 

 

 

 

这两个试镜都还挺顺利，如果不出意外，最后应该可以在这两个里面选一个。都是下半年开机。

全年工作行程从年初就已经开始填充了，他跟经纪人软磨硬泡要来了两个多月的假期。

吴磊给他发了消息，他参排了毕业大戏，是改编莎翁《无事生非》，一个中规中矩的剧作。刘昊然曾经看过中戏版本的。

“你别来了。”吴磊在微信上慢吞吞地打字，“你来了我紧张。”

“你还紧张？”刘昊然附了张表情包。

那边一直都是“正在输入中”，刘昊然也没等他，又发了句：“不去就不去吧。”

几乎是同时，那边回复：“留张票给你。”

唉。刘昊然躺在床上感叹，救救他吧，他都二十多岁了。

 

 

 

 

一月末的时候北京下了场大雪，洋洋洒洒，尽裹银装。主干道的雪没来得及清，被压的结实，布满灰黑的车辙印。

刘昊然是在酒会里捞到吴磊的，之所以是“捞”，倒有些偶然与意外的意思。吴磊当时喝的不成样子，胃里就垫了块小蛋糕，会场暖气充足，香水和音乐熏得他酒精上头。

长得好，会说话，蜜里游走，特别招人喜欢，从来不缺缘分，异性同性都有。就比如现在，他手里杯子都拿不稳了，周围搭讪的女孩儿却有增无减。

“我送你回家？”刘昊然几乎是挤过去的，他打断女孩儿的约会邀约，这看起来相当不绅士，但也顾不了那么多了。他顺着吴磊的后腰揽过去，扶了他一把。

吴磊因为突然的碰触僵了一下，下意识地挣了挣，等眼睛眯起来看清楚面前人时，立马撇下嘴角，说：“你还是先送我去洗手间吧，我快吐了。”

 

 

喝了多少，他自己心里也没数。总觉得喝得也不算多，后劲儿大而已。一到了洗手间，吐是没吐出来，一直干呕。刘昊然在身后抚着他的背，倒是一脸担忧：“能吐吗？别一会儿吐我车上了。”

吴磊眼泪都快难受出来了，听闻这话差点儿气绝，心想吐也要吐到你高定西装上。脑子里的百转千回最后由于酒精作祟归为一团浆糊，他硬生生气笑了，说：“你说不说人话了。”

“不错啊，”刘昊然蹲下来看他，给他灌了半杯糖水进去，“还能骂我，看来喝得不多。”

吴磊翻了个白眼，温水下肚后感觉好了不少。

“好了？”刘昊然见吴磊不干呕了，放心地站起身，摸摸他的脸，“做个选择，是吐我车上，还是那小姑娘车上？”

行吧。吴磊心想，这人就是专程来挤兑我的。

他也没犹豫，推门就走：“我吐小姑娘车上。”

刘昊然伸手就拉他，还没碰到，就见吴磊整个人往后退了一步，后背抵在门板上。

吴磊有点儿生气，眼角被刚刚的干呕折腾得红了一片，看起来平白生出几分难过，他沉默了一会儿，语气就像当时胡同里的时候那样，却比那时候更认真。

“你问我拿你当什么了。”吴磊说，“我不做选择，我这里根本就没有什么其他选项。”

 

 

这是吴磊第一次把话摊开了说，情感胜于理智。一时间狭小的隔间陷入了奇异的静默，就像沉入了白噪音世界。在沉默中外面有人进来洗手，洗了将近五分钟，烘干用了五分钟。水流的窸窣和烘手机的嗡鸣交错着。

最终是刘昊然打破了沉默。他抿抿唇，无比认真地问：“你真不吐啊？”

“……”吴磊开始怀疑酒精烧了脑子的是不是面前这位，他忍了三忍，直到外面的那人终于收拾齐整推开大门出去了，才咬牙低声：“你是有毛病吗？”

话音未落，就先扑哧一下乐了。两人笑成一团。

看来他俩都够有毛病的。

 

 

吴磊难得那么记仇，到了停车场还絮叨：“你要是再让我选那些有的没的，我立刻上那小姑娘的车。”

“行了行了。”刘昊然把他塞到后座上，又拿了个抱枕扔他怀里，“气性那么大，我还没生气呢。”

吴磊也没搭理他，把口袋里房卡递过去，意指目标酒店，等到车从停车场驶出去后，扒着车窗看了看外面，路上的雪一层叠着一层，松软的白，他拍了拍驾驶座：“雪停了。”

“啊。”刘昊然应着，“雪停了。”

又是一冬。

 

 

 

 

回到酒店房间的时候也不知道是谁先吻的谁，浴室里被折腾的满地都是水，吴磊身后是滑腻的瓷砖，他被整个搂着，发梢滴水，顺着额头流下来，睫毛被打湿了，一缕一缕铺着。

刘昊然咬他的下唇，酒气还没完全下去，弥漫在热气蒸腾的浴室里，骨头都酥了半边。刘昊然蹭着吻着他的耳朵，商量似的：“去床上，好不好？”

吴磊已无暇他顾，他的命门被刘昊然拿捏着，耳边尽是自己的喘，大脑混沌一片，只能听之任之。

海水一浪接着一浪，温柔地铺在床单上。身下暄软，像朵云。刘昊然整个人覆上来，床铺托着他们两个下陷。刘昊然从他的指节吻起，在腕骨上逡巡许久，趁吴磊猝不及防，贴上了他的唇。

吴磊不服气似地抬起身子，圈住刘昊然的脖颈就要冲着上面咬一口。虽然看似气势汹汹，当唇落下的时候却陡然放轻力道。他整个人又软又湿，像一碗热腾腾的甜酒酿。

 

 

“我明天早上想喝粥。”事毕后，吴磊躺在床上盯着天花板出神，想了半天，改了主意，“要不生煎吧，你家里还有生煎吗？”罢了又舍不得那口粥，纠结的不得了。

“别选了。”刘昊然拿了干毛巾过来，把吴磊拉起来擦头发，尽心尽力，“这两样都要。”

“行。”吴磊想反正麻烦的也不是我，洒脱地一挥手，“粥我要放蜂蜜的。”

“豪华升级版五谷杂粮粥。”刘昊然把吴磊湿润的乱翘的头发压在毛巾下面，“油盐酱醋糖，一溜儿给你摆上，爱加哪个加哪个，满意吗吴地主？”

“一般般吧。”吴磊眯着眼睛，放松地靠在刘昊然身上，活像被撸爽了的猫。

可不就爽了吗。

 

 

 

 

早上刘昊然洗漱完去叫吴磊起床，看到的就是吴磊坐在床上一脸呆滞的情景，满脸写着我宿醉我头疼。

“起了？”刘昊然走过去，坐在床边，戳了戳吴磊。

吴磊眼神缓慢的移到刘昊然身上，再缓慢的看了一圈室内，问：“我早上是不是有事来着？”

“是，难为你记得。”刘昊然又戳了戳他，把衣服放到床上，“赶紧换，等会儿回家吃饭。你的豪华升级版五谷杂粮粥还没熬呢。”

吴磊揉了揉脑袋，下床时一阵天旋地转差点儿跌回床上，喝了一杯温水好歹能分清南北，洗漱时看到镜子里的自己差点儿又眼前一黑。

“你……我真是……”吴磊深吸两口气，“算了，算了。”还好冬天穿得厚。

 

 

 

 

一路上吴磊因为宿醉后遗症保持了许久的沉默，等红绿灯时才深沉地开口：“刘昊然，昨天是叫什么……复合炮吗？”

“炮什么炮，没事儿吧你？”两人无缝接戏，刘昊然伸手摸吴磊额头，“谈恋爱的事，能叫炮么？”

吴磊“切”了一声，闭上眼睛点评：“扯淡。”

 

 

 

 

“今年北京挺暖和的。”

“是啊。前半个月挺冷，现在好像越来越暖和了。”

 

 

 

 

走到公寓楼底下，吴磊又不愿意上去了。

“不想去了。”他坐在副驾驶上，闷闷地说，“你家门锁都换了，我又没钥匙。”

“那把钥匙呢，扔啦？”刘昊然拍拍他的背。

“不然呢。”吴磊瞥了他一眼，“你都换门锁，还不能让我扔个钥匙了？”

“……”刘昊然极为糟心地看向吴磊，“那现在可真得换门锁了。”

吴磊眨了眨眼，没听懂什么意思，过了好半天才反应过来，瞪大眼睛，欣喜从心底窜上来：“你没换啊！你又骗我！”

刘昊然拉他进单元门，紧紧地握着，生怕吴磊松手。

“你之前都说算了，还不能让我骗你一下了？真换了锁你怎么进去。”刘昊然见吴磊从口袋里翻出那把钥匙，叹了口气，“你不也没扔吗？”

“扔了我怎么回家啊。”吴磊坦荡荡。

 

 

昼短夜长，日光和煦，根本没有什么念念回首即灵山，他们摸索着进了家门，就亲成了一团。

“我留你，你别再算了。”刘昊然吻他的耳垂，“我们俩之间算不完的。”

“……好。”吴磊捏了捏刘昊然手心，“毕业大戏的票我给你留好了，你得来。”

“还有，我的豪华升级版五谷杂粮粥要放蜂蜜的，别忘了。”

“听到了吗？”

 

 

“蜂蜜蜂蜜，听到了。”

 

 

 

 

你是多么地好，像时时被等待；像山上的夜月，还有假日的吻。*

 

 

 

 

-FIN

 

 

*1：改自《鹤林玉露》罗大经。原句：“大概于世间一切声色嗜好洗得净，一切荣辱得丧看得破，然后快活意思方自此生。”

*2：《挪威的森林》村上春树

*3：《女孩子》海子

*4：《夜行客车》周公度


	20. [昊磊] 雨水会代替所有灯

巧与不巧有没有什么区别？

吴磊坐在沙发上想。他刚洗了澡，没有吹干头发，准确地说是整个儿湿漉漉的出来了，带着浴室蓬松的水汽，淋淋落落滴了一地的水。是木地板，刚铺上的，还没有经时间的磨化，踩上去很干燥，有点像缺水的土地。

他坐在沙发上，整个人把沙发浸湿了一半。洇出大片大片的水迹。他头发长了，回到之前的样子，头发长了，且湿，他没有吹干。不巧就是，他想，不巧就是外面下雨了，瓢泼大雨，老天爷哭得伤心，又仿佛花洒忘记关。巧的是，他在下雨的前一秒进了家门。

他没有被雨淋湿，恰好的时机给他撑了一把伞，但天气闷热，整个下午都在蒸笼里，喘不过气。所以他还是洗了澡。

这是新的布艺沙发，这是新的木地板，这是新的房子。产权上写着两个人的名，吴磊熟悉又不熟悉。钥匙随着一大捧花欲盖弥彰地送到他手上，他翻了几十朵才从唯一一枝的花茎上看到拴着的钥匙和门卡。当时他不知道，瞬间冷汗下来，拨了电话就想骂你是不是有毛病如果路上掉了怎么办。

电话接通后却什么也没说出来。我收到了，吴磊说，你送花干什么。

觉得好看。那边说。声音滋滋啦啦的夹杂着电流声。觉得好看就给你买了，我觉得你会高兴。你高兴吗？

吴磊哑了半天最后吐出一句好看。是真的好看，没有人不想在这么个日子里收到一大捧花。他突然有点想哭，说真的好看，但是没地方摆，华而不实。

放茶几上。意识对他说。一万个意识在他脑海里奏乐齐鸣，放茶几上，放冰箱上面，放餐桌上，到处都是新买的花瓶，各种各样，里面空荡荡的还什么也没有。把一束花分开几波放在里面，整个房子各个角落里都铺满了爱。

电话那边比意识反应缓慢，还在笑，说你放花瓶里。

于是吴磊放在了花瓶里。

 

 

 

 

房子是两人买的，房产证明上写着刘源和吴磊的名字，前者先斩后奏，后者被瞒天过海。

有段时间刘昊然近乎扎根日本，从东京玩到名古屋，他不再去喂奈良的鹿，鹿会跟着他要仙贝，但他不再喂它们。

吴磊问他在日本做什么，那段时间吴磊忙得天翻地覆，累得回到酒店倒头就睡，硬是熬出了生理时差。半夜醒来觉得口渴，给刘昊然打电话说我口渴了。

刘昊然没睡觉，在那边自顾自地笑，说那怎么办，我给你寄一瓶雪，到上海的时候就化成水了，你将就喝。

我在日本给咱俩买婚房，六十平精装，带榻榻米和小飘窗。刘昊然说，下楼就是卖大阪烧的店面，还有烤肉店，走几百米就有地铁。

你有病，吴磊翻白眼，我才不要。

婚房买了，不过不在日本。吴磊是直到刘昊然找他要各种证明并约他时间时才知道这回事的。

他们太忙了，偶尔才能聚在一起逛家具定装修，要的简装，方便自由发挥。几乎全部都是自己跑的家居店买的，不太习惯网购，没有二十一世纪大学生的精神风貌。

吴磊没有来看过最后的成果，他盲目信任着刘昊然，所有的家居摆设只点头摇头，提出一些没有参考价值的意见。到了今天才拿到了钥匙。

 

 

 

 

他坐在沙发上，没有开灯，房间里一片漆黑，隐隐绰绰透过窗帘看到屋里模糊的陈设，小茶几，长沙发，落地灯，玻璃制的水杯，瓷具上有两尾红色的游鱼，在夜色里是两弯红月亮。

他之前接了部剧，有很多悬疑成分的推理题材，拿到剧本就觉得喜欢，有些桥段令他毛骨悚然。刘昊然怂恿他接，少年不登层楼谁会去登，趁着大好年纪练练胆量，而且此剧制作精良口碑甚佳极为吃香。

剧是好剧，值得推敲。吴磊有段时间患上了一些说不明白的毛病，他怕走夜路，怕登高望远，怕狭小的电梯轿厢，他在夜晚开了房间里所有的灯，电视里的声音调到最大。他像耳鸣了，有时候接吻的时候会听到白噪音，锅里翻滚的沸水会让他想起那两尾游鱼，下雨是最能睡好的时候。

北京很少下雨，春夏秋冬都这样，有时候会有霾，极少有雾。上海就不这样，漫长的梅雨季让他心安又心慌，他后来去青岛，海边经常半夜下雨，第二天起来雾蒙蒙，很低地压在商店牌子上，正午之前都只能靠橱窗来判断里面的经营种类。

那段时间在北京睡不好，吴磊渴求下雨就像鱼渴求水，红色游鱼瓷杯渴求茶，他又想起锅里的沸水。但没有锅。他喜欢雷阵雨，窗外爆裂的闪电和雷声是他的鼓点，他觉得安全。没有人会在雷雨天出行。

 

 

 

 

凌晨一点十三分了。吴磊想，他应该给刘昊然打个电话。外面依旧风雨交加，雨点击打着玻璃，上声乐课时老师打节奏，吴磊跟着那节奏唱歌，断句，要共鸣。

他又听到白噪音，所以他没有起身去拿桌上的手机。晚上七点五十四分的时候他给刘昊然打过电话，说外面下雨了，很大，你怎么回来。

刘昊然那边很吵，还在活动现场，放着大声的音乐，还有主持人试麦的声音。

怪不得，刘昊然说，我看到有很多雨伞了，在门外，很多的雨伞，像蘑菇，很漂亮，有几朵透明的，我在大理时见过。

你怎么回来。吴磊说。

骑车。刘昊然简单地回答，我骑车来的，还要骑车回去。

沉默了很久，吴磊难得急了，他看着外面的雨，如同之前拍戏时遇到的台风，摧枯拉朽之势，他本来应该觉得安全，但现在不安全了。

你不能骑车回来，吴磊急得说了几句上海话，像学习所有语言时最先学会的永远都是我爱你和脏话一样，他说得最溜的也是这些。然后无缝衔接了四川话，大抵是说刘昊然脑壳长草这种，最后落到普通话，长叹一口气，没商量的刘昊然，你打车回来。

如果你骑车回来，吴磊威胁，就今天这个天气，我明天只能去天津找你。

害怕吗？刘昊然突然问。

房间里一片漆黑，是个宽阔的笼子，哪里不是笼子，天不仁以万物为刍狗，人无往不在枷锁之中，他刚刚逃离浴室，坐在沙发上全身都是水，沙发包容他，给他擦干，房子包容他，把他困在里面，外面是暴雨，水淹到了脚踝。北京的排水很差，桥洞底下已经成为护城河。

有点儿。吴磊诚实地说。但还是没有开灯，电视没有开，没有声音，除了他自己，除了手机里传来的那边的热闹。

刘昊然会回来很晚，活动结束后还有一堆事情要办，外面在下雨，刘昊然让他去睡觉。趁着还下雨，他要睡觉。

 

 

 

 

吴磊没有睡，他坐在沙发上盯着窗帘。是刘昊然选的，那天吴磊缺席，好眼光在这里跌了跟头，图册上漂亮的成品放在家里像酒店才会有的客套，他像厌倦烈日、温水、杂音一样厌倦着这种厚实的沉黄色，绣着酒店才会有的花纹，他要换个窗帘。

他应该给刘昊然打个电话，问他结束了没有，是否在路上，到哪儿了。手机发出缺电警告，他没有充电，即使插排就在旁边。他曾经在学校宿舍里也有个插排，去沃尔玛买的，离学校很近，知春里那边。他找到一个插排是蓝色的，很好看，蓝色的插排不多见，当时只剩一个，他放到了自己的购物筐里。

毕业的时候断舍离，除了必需品，什么都没拿走。他没有带走那个蓝色的插排，后来就再也没见过一样的。他早上出去买东西，家附近的超市，不是商场，人并不多。他戴了口罩去，找了半天没有找到蓝色的插排。导购跟他介绍其他的样子，白色的也很好用，质量不错。

不好意思。他说。

吴磊觉得自己好一点了，去倒了杯水，凉水。他很多时候都想吃冰淇淋，想吃能撑到胃的米饭，想下午吃块蛋糕然后在床上躺三个小时。刘昊然很会纵容他，买的冰箱很大，里面能放一个家庭装的八喜，能塞满面包和速冻食品，床也很舒服，足够他乐此不疲地躺三十个小时。

餐厅有个吧台，大理石做的，当时他们选了很久，最后才定了这一款。他们一般在餐桌上吃饭，不会过多使用吧台，上面就又架了一个开放式酒柜。

他还记得刘昊然找他时的样子，兴高采烈地问他有没有时间，说买了套房子，想写上他的名字。吴磊愣了半晌，但还是跟着他去了，拿着所有的手续要用的东西，手心里出了汗，被刘昊然拉着进电梯，手心很滑，被握得更紧。

他头发长了，有人催着他去剪头发，他拒绝了。头发长了连洗完头都变成漫长的等待，他湿漉漉从浴室出来的时候感到有水珠快速地滑过，从发梢一路到胸膛上，他经历小型暴雨，水珠让他睁不开眼睛，外面雨声壮烈，他身上也是湿的，他感到自由。

大多的时候都缺乏一种自由，他想说他患上这种说不明白的病症与他接到的那个角色也没有太大的关系，后遗症持续很久深入骨髓但血液会替换所有的一切，他不喜欢电梯轿厢只是因为失重感呼吸不畅，以及束缚住的缺乏自由。他有时候觉得缺氧，在闷热的雨天尤甚。曾经想夏天的时候去南半球会不会没有这种炽热，但总有千万种理由把他押在一张张飞机票上。

刘昊然说他也经历过这种感觉，有时候坐在车上看到禁停线都会触碰到泪腺。他有段时间哭戏挤压，眼睛时常发热，有时候半夜会被不适感唤醒，只能去洗手间用凉水沾湿手然后覆在眼睛上。他会看到雪花点，像古老的电视机失去了信号。很早之前就是这样的，屏幕很小，后坐很大，像个四方的盒子，旁边是一列按钮，经常反应不灵敏，大人们坚信着电视会摧毁孩子们的视力。

吴磊没有这样的感觉，他从小在拍戏，见多了各式各样的器械，他小时候的样子被储存在摄像机里反馈到大屏幕上，影像记忆是持久的，被镌刻在不会风化的岩石上。

 

 

 

 

他们曾有一次出行前往西藏，当时吴磊还没接到那个角色，敢走夜路，敢登高，敢坐电梯，时时刻刻睡得安稳，不厌倦任何杂音。他们坐的大巴车经过米拉山口，在那里停了一会儿，前座乘客开始吸氧，抱着氧气瓶像救命稻草。他们没有什么感觉，吴磊只觉得冷，外面风很大，山口的风卷着支起来的经幡，他下车看到骑行者的痕迹，刻在海拔五千多米的石头上。他在石缝里找到一枚纽扣。

他捧着纽扣回到车上，游客们还在石碑处合影留念，刘昊然跟着他上来，看到那枚纽扣，笑了，什么也没说，从包里找出一根在拉萨买的五彩绳，拆下来拴在纽扣上，缠在吴磊的手腕上。

吴磊感觉他剥夺了纽扣的生命，它长在石缝里，就像将要冒出芽，择日会开出花。后来它就消失了，不知道去了哪里，可能是落在了色拉寺里，也可能是留在了纳木错。挣脱了绳，一颗纽扣奔向自由。

 

 

 

 

房间里一片漆黑，吴磊睡不着，他离开了沙发，走在地板上，去浴室拿了浴巾。柜子是他选的，选了蓝色，表面光滑，能映出他模糊的样子。然后他又回到沙发上。

所有感性的职业是最容易被影响的。当遇到爱情。画家会想画他的爱情，音乐家的谱子里会充满了爱情，作家的辞藻里全是爱情的影子。玫瑰花不再只是玫瑰花。

他坐在沙发上，过于安静的室内会听到电器的嗡鸣。很轻很细。把铅灌进耳朵里。

明天如果不下雨，吴磊想，如果不下雨的话，他就要去换个窗帘。

 

 

 

 

刘昊然进门的时候吴磊坐在沙发上，携带着外面潮湿的自由气息击中了吴磊，沙发上的人把浴巾兜头丢过去，蒙在了脑袋上。

太丑了。吴磊说。擦头发的手法粗鲁，移动着的浴巾吸走所有的水分。

什么丑？埋在浴巾下的刘昊然疑惑地问。

窗帘，窗帘太丑了。你在哪里买的。真的很丑。这几句话翻来覆去地在喉间想冲破意识的阻拦。未能成功。

不下雨的时候，我想去换个新窗帘。吴磊最终说。

刘昊然受不了擦头发的折磨，一撩浴巾把两人盖住。他在新房子里吻他，浴巾像婚纱，吴磊听到白噪音，湿润的白噪音，然后他被捂住了耳朵，再松开时所有杂音都消失了。

为什么不开灯？他听到刘昊然问，呼吸随着字眼落到他身上，他感到闷，感到安全，玫瑰不再是玫瑰。

因为下雨了。他答。

 

 

 

 

-FIN


	21. [凤梨] 姐姐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小凤×黎簇
> 
> 是真的小凤！泥！雷！慎！

黎簇把口红偷偷带走了，用小袋子装着，里面垫了布，放在最贴身的口袋里。那是一管小小的、用的只剩小半支、外壳镜面的口红，樱桃味的，涂出来也是樱桃色，烂熟，像暮春了还挂在枝头的果实颜色。

他把它带到了巴丹吉林，那里昼夜温差大到令人透支极限，时不时卷起的风沙让他耳鸣。黎簇就这么带着这管口红，晚上的时候躺在沙漠上，冰凉的风割过他露在外面的脸，他把口红拿出来，摩挲了半天，镜面沾满了指纹，显得有些模糊不堪，他就又用袋子里的布片仔细擦掉，妥帖放回去。抬头是万里的星空，还有一悬月亮，少了云层遮挡，像纸做的。

沙漠里缺乏除了保命之外的任何物品，好在偶尔更换补给时会经过村落县城，管得松，只要贴了邮票，盖上邮戳，天南海北也能给寄去。黎簇在住的地方找到一个纸箱子，估计是用来放杂物的，抖一抖全是土，叮铃哐啷掉了一地用过的螺丝钉。

他用匕首将纸箱变成了硬邦邦的几块纸板，挑了一块最平整的，放在桌子上。木桌子凹凸不平，他又拿另一块放在底下，遮住坑坑洼洼。他没有笔，全身上下除了匕首、压缩饼干、水壶之外，就只有那管口红了。

「姐姐」。

黎簇在纸板上写了第一行，樱桃色的字，浅淡的樱桃香。他想把这种果子碎在纸上，大概就是这种味道。口红被磨掉了一小层，钝钝地下陷，支起棱角。

窗户外头还是纸糊的月亮，他盯着那管口红，像是有限的东西被自己浪费了，铺天盖地的难过。

 

 

 

 

这是秦风的东西，但不是他唯一的东西。黎簇叫他“姐姐”，从刚认识叫到他离开前最后一天。

一开始秦风不叫秦风，医院里都叫他“小凤”。他是新来的护士，游离在各个科室，业务水平不行，只能负责一些简单的活儿。当时黎簇翻学校的墙，被墙体上伸出的铁钉狠狠地刮了一下，小腿先是麻，然后就是泼了滚油一般的剧痛，他的好兄弟苏万还没越过墙来，骑在墙头看着黎簇龇牙咧嘴，小腿上的伤口洇了校裤，一片红褐色的血。

苏万目瞪口呆，左右看看孤立无援，他向来不太敢翻墙，一直是黎簇在底下接他一把，现在黎簇负伤，这么高的墙头他看着就眼晕。兄弟不能不做，苏万咬咬牙，想一下子跳下来。

“别，别别别。”黎簇倒吸着冷气，捂着伤口，指向苏万的手还沾了血，冷汗都下来了，还不忘劝阻：“苏万，你回去，告诉杨精密，我请假。”

“……请……请什么假啊？”苏万脑子都不转了，愣愣地问黎簇。

“请什么假！”黎簇疼得心头火起，心想这次马失前蹄白跑了这一趟，到头来还得去医院花钱，被老爹知道了又得挨一顿，不由得语气都不好：“病假！”

说罢就一瘸一拐地去马路上招出租车，一路载到医院。下午的急诊区也人满为患，黎簇失血多了有点儿发冷，一看这夹杂着孩子尖细哭声的长队就脑壳痛，干脆折返上了电梯，到了指定楼层二话不说推开了医生办公室。

梁湾刚查完房从住院楼回来，正收拾病历，见到黎簇怔了一下，眼睛不由自主瞄到他身上的校服。

“小朋友，又逃课啊？”她先调侃了一句，然后看到裤腿处一大片的血，已经干了一部分，和蓝色的底子混成更深的褐色，连忙扔了手头的东西过去，碰了一下，“这怎么弄的？”

黎簇被碰得直倒气，一句脏话千回百转又咽了回去，挤出一句：“姐，先救命。”

有梁湾协助一路倒是畅通无阻，找了个暂时空闲的外科医生检查了下伤口，还挺深，得缝。医生说自己手头还有个病人，得过会儿才能关怀黎簇，不过伤口先得清一下。

“小凤。”医生招了招手，“过来帮忙清下伤。”

黎簇坐在检查床上，隔着帘子只听见推门的声音，还有高跟鞋踏在地板上的清脆声，像啄木鸟的尖喙，笃笃地敲着木头。

帘子撩开后，黎簇顺着看过去，很高的一名护士，以致于护士服都有点短，堪堪遮着大腿，及肩的短发，很清秀的长相，蹲下来的时候丝袜撑开，能看到隐隐约约的腿肉。

小凤给他检查了下伤口，瞄了他一眼，温和却冷淡，贴着他起来的时候，唇像能吻上他的发丝。樱桃的香气，樱桃的颜色。

黎簇突然低下头去，没敢与小凤对视，他怀疑是不是自己失血多了，导致呼吸都不畅，小啄木鸟飞到他心尖上，笃笃，笃笃。啄得他噌一下点燃了火，惹得连耳根都滚烫。

清洗伤口的东西被小凤拿来放在床上，熟练地戴上手套，用棉花浸了碘酒，镊子夹着，往已经止住血的伤口上落的时候却生疏起来。有些湿凉的棉花轻轻擦过伤口边缘的干涸血迹没有什么痛感，反而如同羽毛扫过般有些痒。

黎簇视线飘忽半天，兜兜转转又落回小凤身上，对方抿着唇给他清理伤口，手腕细且灵活。黎簇总觉得那股樱桃香又放大了似的，细腻且带有攻击性地侵满他的领空。

“……姐。”黎簇突然轻轻唤了一声，叹息似的，对方没有听到，他又压着嗓子重复，“姐姐。”

小凤突然顿住了，手腕抖了一下，差点把棉花蹭进伤口里，过了好一会儿，才抬起头，短促地问：“疼？”

“不疼。”黎簇连忙摇头，像是怕误会似的，幅度大到腿都在晃，被小凤捞住脚踝，示意他不要再动了。

“疼就说。”小凤安抚似的摸了摸他膝盖。

哎呀。黎簇觉得滚烫的血都把他脸搞热了，他把脸埋进掌心里，心里想着，哎呀，姐姐。

 

 

 

 

他是在捡到姐姐的口红时知道的这个秘密，他跟在小凤身后久了，小凤已经将他视而不见。只有他喊姐姐的时候，才回头瞪一眼，好像黎簇说错了什么。姐姐的来历没人知道，平时寡言少语，甚至有时候都不在医院里。

偶然间，黎簇在长椅下捡到了一管口红。光面的，打开是樱桃色，樱桃香。是小凤的。黎簇把它握在手心里，捏出了汗，沿着洗手间一个个的找，终于找到了姐姐。

洗手间和厕所是分开的，黎簇进去的时候，小凤正在翻着包，显然还没换好衣服，头发扎起来，护士服穿着，高跟鞋的搭扣都没系上，包里的东西都被拿了出来，唯独少了需要的那一管小小的膏体。

“姐姐。”黎簇清清嗓子，叫了小凤一声，对方吓了一跳，先看向镜子，紧接着回头看向黎簇，眼睛瞪大了，不由自主拉了拉护士服的下摆，假睫毛没粘好，搞得七零八落，没扎起来的头发垂在脸侧，看起来糟糕的不行。

黎簇犹豫了一下，想说我捡到你的口红了，但还没说出口，就被小凤连拖带拽地拉进了厕所，推进隔间，哐一下关上门。

男厕所，黎簇看见门上的标识了。

小凤把他抵在门上，力气不大，但黎簇却挣不了。

“……别叫、叫我姐姐了。”小凤说。

隔间狭窄，他俩紧紧地贴着，呼吸都纠缠在一起，黎簇的视线都没有聚焦，只觉得姐姐的假睫毛都要戳到脸上，他还是闻到了樱桃味，但那管口红分明在自己手里，姐姐什么都没涂。黎簇的脑子被香气熏得迷迷糊糊，许久才辨别出姐姐刚刚压低声音跟他说话，分明是男声。

“为什么？”黎簇一时没找出应有的反应，下意识反问了一句。

小凤果然被问住了，眼神茫然了一会儿，皱眉：“因、因为我是男……男的。”

“男的就不能叫姐姐吗？”

小凤更茫然了，他脑子里已经想好了一堆可以佐证的话，奈何嘴不灵光说不出来，眨巴半天眼睛才憋出一个“我”字。

黎簇耐心等着，看他憋不出下一个字了才推推他的肩膀：“姐姐，你假睫毛戳我眼睛了。”

“啊，”小凤立刻松了手，放开黎簇，“不、不好意思。”

他俩默然对视半晌，黎簇突然上前亲了小凤一下，趁小凤没反应过来，又亲了一下。

“姐姐，”黎簇盯着他的眼睛，下了判词：“你喜欢我。”

小凤眼神躲闪了一下，然后回望他，盛满了的疑问渐渐消弭，末路的诗人踏入希波克里尼之泉，他捧起黎簇的脸颊。

春天的樱桃树，雨水把樱桃砸了下来，落到泥土里，砰一下，炸出小水花。

 

 

 

 

他俩第四次见面时就上床了，此前小凤还在跟他结结巴巴地讲其他的秘密，比如自己本名叫秦风，是个侦探，在医院伪装成护士是因为接了个案子，没成想刚上班没半个月，就被黎簇这个小麻烦精缠上了。护士宿舍里空空荡荡的，只有他们两个人。医院给他配了个单间，住得挺舒服。

“姐姐，你才是麻烦。”黎簇腿上的疤已经好的差不多了，但摸一摸还是有缝针的凸起，“给我清伤口的时候下手没轻没重，当时我都想喊一声换个专业的来。”

一句话里七分是假，黎簇当时只顾着小凤，哪里还在乎疼不疼。但小凤还是气的说不出话，只好咬他的唇，咬着咬着就变了味道，往床上倒去。护士服还没脱，解扣子的时候黎簇把小凤扎头发的发绳给扯了，留到及肩的发丝散开来。

姐姐对他就像当初给他腿上按棉花时温柔，连进入时都是慢慢的，怕伤了黎簇似的。狭小的床板吱呀响，黎簇被顶撞的脑袋总是磕向铁栏床头，被姐姐拉回来，又用手抚在头上挡着。

姐姐说话不灵光就寡言少语，黎簇跟他一比尤为突出的好嘴皮此时除了喘声什么都说不出来，他恍惚间又闻到了香，姐姐吻他时像哺了樱桃酒。那管口红他没有还给姐姐，自己留起来了，姐姐又买了另外一种，不是樱桃味的，但黎簇仿佛只能在他身上闻到这种香气。

“姐姐……”黎簇扣着他的手，最后一个浪头把他打得头晕目眩，急促的白噪音中他感到吻落在他的脖颈上，有发丝扫过他的耳畔，轻轻痒痒。他失神了很久，久到姐姐再次亲他。

他那天留在姐姐的宿舍里过夜，黎中元今天不在家，学校那里有苏万给他挡着，他就心安理得地呆在这个地方。

小凤晚上没有夜班，收拾了一下床，拖鞋给黎簇穿了，自己就只能踩着高跟鞋。

“丝袜勾丝啦！”黎簇从地上捡到丝袜，跑到卫生间找到小凤又重复了一遍，“姐姐，丝袜勾丝了。”

小凤正在把床单塞进洗衣机里，闻言回头接过，看了看上面的洞，扔进垃圾桶，惋惜：“最、最后……一条了。”

“那怎么办？”黎簇围着小凤打转，“明天你穿什么？”

“明天……”小凤想了想，“不上班。我送你去、去学校。”

 

 

 

 

黎中元出差多久，黎簇就在小凤那里住了多久。小凤在医院里算个特殊的编外人员，时间比较自由，他俩时常出去吃饭，偶尔不想动弹，就在宿舍里煮面吃。小凤手艺实在欠佳，唯一会做的就是清水挂面。有时黎簇带了作业来趴在桌子上写，小凤就坐在床上开电脑梳理案件。黎簇并未给他的进度带来什么影响，过不了多久就能见到目标人物了。

绝大多数时候黎簇不做作业，他们什么都不做，只做𪚥爱。床单上洇出年轻汗水的痕迹。破旧的电风扇、窄小的床、时常坏掉的洗衣机、昏黄的灯，仿佛就是黎簇的伊甸园。

他喊姐姐，姐姐不会反驳他了，也反驳不过。只闷头亲他。是秦风，是小凤，却只是他一个人的姐姐。这让黎簇觉得有些许满足。

 

 

 

 

黎簇是提前两天得知要重返巴丹吉林这件事的，世事总是推着他走，能拿捏在别人手里的把柄太多，他反抗不了无法选择，只能咬牙往前。他没有把这件事告诉姐姐，他曾经经历的、现在经历的以及未来要经历的，实在太过复杂，远不像是应当发生在这个年纪身上的。

他用了一天收拾行李，用了一天跟小凤道别。道别的方式就是与他度过了完整的一天。

集合的地点是在高速公路入口处，黎簇趁小凤睡着后爬了起来，悄悄穿上衣服出了门，掩门时心砰砰跳，在门锁合上的时候又后悔了，重新返回小床边，亲了亲姐姐的额头。

小凤皱了下眉，迷迷糊糊地问了句怎么了。

“我很渴，姐姐。”黎簇突然好难过，吸了吸鼻子，说：“我去倒点水。”

“……哦，去吧。”小凤睁开眼睛，眼神还是睡意惺忪，他摸了摸黎簇的指尖，他看着换了衣服的黎簇，手腕抖了一下，如同当时黎簇坐在检查床上第一次叫他姐姐的时候，他拉过黎簇的脖颈，又亲了一口，稳稳当当落在唇上，说：“去吧。”

夜里星光稀疏，黎簇前往巴丹吉林。

 

 

 

 

小凤时隔许久后才收到了那张简陋的卡片。纸板上贴了邮票，盖了不同地方的邮戳，辗转着穿过沙漠与草原，度过暴雨与晴空来到他手里。

很厚的纸板，像是在箱子上拆的，背面写了字，一看就是用口红写的，干涸的膏体在上面把字迹晕粗，字不好看但绝无潦草，一笔一划留下了樱桃色的句子。时间久了香气已经淡了。小凤找了许久的口红，到现在终于知道它的去向。

他想着黎簇该是在什么地方、怎样写下这些唯一的、最后的抒情。

 

 

 

黎簇在纸板上写：

「外面有一轮月亮

姐姐，我只想你。」

 

黎簇（寄）

秦风（收）

 

 

 

 

-FIN

 

引了海子《日记》。


	22. [昊磊] 月桂神与小兔子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 月桂神和捣桂花的小兔子。  
> 粗糙的童话。

月亮上有个广寒宫，广寒宫里有棵月桂树，除了月桂树还应有一位月桂神。

以及捣桂花的小兔子。

今年出现了一个尴尬的情况，新到月亮的刘氏和吴氏，都想成为那唯一的月桂神。因为他们都不想当捣桂花的小兔子。

刘氏拎包入住广寒宫的时候，吴氏刚把床铺好，大门一关硬是没让人进来，说除非刘氏起誓要当小兔子，否则广寒宫就不能有他的姓名。

于是闹了很大的不愉快。

他俩决定今年公平竞争，谁赢了谁就当月桂神，渡海采云，掌管行星运行（其实只有月亮）以及品尝小兔子做的桂花饼、桂花糕、桂花粥、桂花酱。

吴氏说不行，我比你小，你得让着我。

刘氏说行，你比我小，那你去当小兔子。

吴氏怒了，两人苦熬近千年看遍世间春秋荣枯朝菌蟪蛄，离成神就差一步谁愿放手（小兔子也是神但他俩都认为修到最后修成了兔子这结果不太体面，虽然这想法是不对的）。

他俩比试了很久，早上打，晚上打，动静很大，起沙劈云，最后一个没控制住，把那月桂树给劈了。

那月桂树可是与广寒宫同岁的神树，没有了它就没有了桂花，没有了月桂神，没有了捣桂花的小兔子。

众神前来救树并声讨，他俩垂眉耷眼地接受批评。等树活了才回归正题，问到底是谁的力道没控制好。

刘氏：是我。

吴氏：是我。

到底是谁？

刘氏在身后掐了一把吴氏，让他别说话了。

 

 

众神罚刘氏打扫广寒宫上上下下一百五十年，并每日用仙露浇灌月桂树好生照看一百五十年。

刘氏打扫到广寒宫的西北角，吴氏送走了众神，悄悄拎了把扫帚跑过去找他。

吴氏：你帮我做什么，你又没学那个法术。

刘氏瞥了他一眼。

吴氏：那，那你当月桂神吧。

刘氏又瞥了他一眼。

吴氏：哎呀，你扫七十五年，我扫七十五年，好不好。多了不行，我还要捣桂花。

刘氏没搭腔。

吴氏：行了行了行了，卧房也是你的了，好吧？但我也要睡，我不睡地板的。

然后滴溜大眼睛悄悄打量刘氏。

刘氏：我勉为其难。

吴氏：切。

 

 

月桂树一百年开一次花，捣桂花的小兔子收集了一大捧放进石臼里。

月桂神：我想吃桂花饼。

小兔子：没学过。

月桂神：桂花糕呢？

小兔子：……也没有。

月桂神：《广寒宫月桂树养护》与《广寒宫食谱大全》不是小兔子的必修课吗？

小兔子：我来这儿是当小兔子的吗？？？我这算跨专业了好不好？？？？

他俩都没学过这两门课，前一门还是因为劈了月桂树而被迫学会的。

面面相觑唉声叹气。

小兔子（诚恳）：给你泡点儿桂花水喝吧。

 

 

下一次月桂树开花时，小兔子终于被月桂神按头学会了食谱大全。

小兔子兢兢业业捣桂花，月桂神带着琴来了。

月桂神：你看起来挺无聊，我唱歌给你听。

小兔子：行，唱吧。

第一首结束。

小兔子：？？？

第二首结束。

小兔子：？！！？！？！

第三首结束。

小兔子：…………………

第四首还没开嗓。

小兔子把石棒一扔：我辞职了。

 

 

月亮上有个广寒宫，广寒宫里有棵月桂树，除了月桂树还应有一位月桂神，以及捣桂花的小兔子。

小兔子与桂花相伴，是桂花的甜香。

月桂神与小兔子相伴，也是桂花的甜香。

 

 

-FIN

*引了廖伟棠《致二十一世纪少年》这首诗里的句子：日日渡海，采云，熬粥/在厨房安排九个行星的运行


	23. [颢蕾] 风象星座

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 刘颢苒×吴蕾
> 
> 双性转。《弱水三千》的小段后续。

我考完研那天是刘颢苒去学校门口接的我。

她找了个券商工作，新人备受压榨，天天忙得日理万机脚不沾地云里雾里，但即便如此，她还是坚持每周抽出一天来学校看我，顺便住下。

日子过得挺滋润啊，交一份住宿费住四人间。她洗了澡躺床上，头发全是水，也不知道吹。宿舍暖气挺足，大冬天穿了件睡裙，躺姿大大喇喇极度不得体，领子拉到胸口，锁骨旁的痣看得清清楚楚。

两张床之间是有个小楼梯的。我就坐在她对面的床边上，勾着她垂在床沿上的脚踝玩，一下一下。她瘦了很多，踝骨被我蹭得发痒，笑着往回收。

我就顺势爬到她床上，挤在旁边并排躺着。她笑起来的时候习惯缩一下肩膀，使得整个上半身幅度有点大，床垫都直抖。夜晚里我看向她的脸，下巴上零星有几颗小痣，很好看，就像精灵的设定图都要点上雀斑。

她去接我的时候一点都不浪漫，风象星座的浪漫因子仿佛被她拿去喂狗了。我挤在熙熙攘攘地下楼人群里，东西抱了满怀，接她电话时差点掉了一地。

完蛋了吴同学。她张口就很不吉利，哪有对刚考完试的人上来就说完蛋了的。但我秉着良好的耐心没有撂了这通话，我好好做人。

我迷路了，你在哪个门？刘颢苒听起来大写的迷茫。虽然当时提前来找考点也是她陪我来的吧，但这真也怪不到她头上。这地方七折八拐，五五六六个校门。她说她在东门，我连忙说你别动了，就站那儿，我这就过去。

我以为会有什么温情拥抱，没有的。刚见了面就被塞了满怀花束，里面是一大捧永生棉花，一朵朵肥嘟嘟的还挺可爱。

但这不是重点。

刘颢苒看见我嫌弃的眼神了，把花束又往我怀里推了推，说你没文化吧，棉花花语可是情意绵绵荣华富贵，情意绵绵就不用证明了，祝你荣华富贵吧。

都说人类是肤浅的动物。我一瞬间觉得这捧棉花令人感动。

校门口不好停车，刘颢苒牵着我到另一个路口打车，问我感觉怎么样。

我说我就像被生活干翻了，不能反抗只能受着，现在进入贤者时间，我得来根事后烟。我真的一向很诚实。

刘颢苒笑了，拉着我的手紧了紧，说你做梦吧，熬夜熬的黑眼圈都半永久垂下巴上了还事后烟，我觉得你需要回笼觉。


	24. [昊磊] 酱料哲学家

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 草稿。

军训前夕，吴磊去敲刘昊然宿舍的门。

刘昊然刚回昌平校区，没带多少东西，因为军训反而发了一大堆。柜子空着，他正手忙脚乱地往里塞军训服、军训帽、腰带、鞋子，还有助理劳苦功高给他买的一小箱还没拆封的防晒霜。

整层楼里没什么人，早上集合开了个会，大太阳底下热出一身汗来，几乎所有人都挤到澡堂里洗澡了。刘昊然趁这空档回宿舍收拾物品，而吴磊趁这空档哐哐敲刘昊然的门。

“刘源，刘源！”吴磊敲两下喊两声，仿佛戏瘾上身，二十年代特务接头，看似压低声音但走廊过于空旷，回声嘹亮。

刘昊然从一堆水壶、袋子、空箱子里挣扎起来，腿麻了半边，咬着牙忍辱负重地单腿跳着去开门。

吴磊能单独来找刘昊然的机会不多，俩人难得同年军训，刘昊然拖了三年，再不训就延毕了，交申请前给吴磊打了十二个电话过去，要他千万千万不要延训。

十二个电话吴磊就接了一个，听刘昊然恳切地语气，在座位上笑的像开了震动，吴悦频频回头以为弟弟笑点出了问题。

挂了电话，吴磊笑到喘不上气，拍着吴悦的肩说：“姐，我今年准时去军训啊。”

报道的时候吴磊看到刘昊然，穿着T恤大裤衩，手里抱着盆，里面满满的军训用品，坐在报道处填表。作为职业自觉，吴磊准确察觉到至少有十个人以上正在把手机摄像头对准刘昊然。

“哎你来了。”刘昊然看见吴磊坐到旁边，顺手给他表格和笔，露出小虎牙。

“有人三催四请让我来，我不就来了嘛。”吴磊低头认真写着，看似心无旁骛。

“……对了，”刘昊然把表交上，突然想起什么，神神秘秘地凑过去，把吴磊紧张的还以为混了快四年的老油条刘源师兄有什么大事要传授，只见刘昊然正经无比地开口：“你买酱了没？”

“……”吴磊眼神复杂地看了他一眼，主动把椅子拖远，“刘源你有毛病吧？”

“不听老人言，吃亏在眼前。”刘昊然无比遗憾地起身拍拍吴磊的肩，“酱可是军训必备的终极奥义啊，小同志。”

当天吴磊就看到他俩的同框照片上了热搜，评论转发一溜啊啊啊只要活的久，说他俩在窃窃私语什么一看就锁了锁死了钥匙我吃了。 

吴磊无语，深切感受到舆论可怕。

你刘昊然小哥哥只是在安利他的酱料哲学。吴磊忍了半天才没有评论，锁死的是他和酱你吃错钥匙了。

 

  
而此时，吴磊进屋后紧张地四处看了一圈，确认没人后才放心地大摇大摆绕过一堆乱七八糟，精准无比地找到刘昊然的床，舒坦地坐下，指点江山：“刘源你这也搞得太乱了，晚上查寝肯定扣分。殃及池鱼，你室友真倒霉。”

刘昊然把空纸箱垒起来，闻言送了个白眼过去。

“祸水不流外人田，那你来当我室友呗。”


End file.
